


The Perfect Sub

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, David Rossi/Erin Strauss - Freeform, Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, Dom/sub, Dominance, Multi, Past Aaron Hotchner/Haley Brooks - Freeform, Past Aaron Hotchner/Remy LeBeau/Haley Brooks, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Will LaMontagne/JJ Jareau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: For years Aaron and Remy have shared subs but never found one that would take both of their collars. Now they have but can they keep up with Doctor Spencer Reid?





	The Perfect Sub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : Season 6 (2010)
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 6
> 
> **Notes** : None
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> This is for my dear sweet sister of the word, rivermoon1970. You make me a better writer and this is for you on your birthday!

Aaron was sitting at a table, guarding his and Remy's drinks while the mutant was dancing with a whole group of Subs and Switches. He had stopped trying to keep track of who Remy was dancing with and instead just kept an eye on him. The rest of the team was scattered around. Dave was at the bar chatting up the uncollared Sub who was serving the drinks. JJ was dancing with her husband and Dom, Will. Will was on loan for the case because of what the team needed to do and how they needed to have eyes. While Will has consented to Aaron or Dave, even Morgan on occasion acting as JJ's Dom, since he was close it was best to have him be the Dom, less chance of an issue. Prentiss and Garcia were dancing with Morgan. That was a relationship that he would never be able to understand, but the three of them were happy. And all three Agents were better settled into their jobs.

The team was at the club undercover. There was a Sub who was killing Doms at the club, and tonight the UnSub was going to strike again. Aaron's eye was on the Sub sitting at the far end of the bar. He was dressed in a purple silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. The Sub was beautiful. Aaron saw no mark for training, but given that many Subs were hiding them nowadays, it wasn't a shock. Aaron could see Remy and him having a great deal of fun with the Sub. He would look even more beautiful all tied up and at Aaron's mercy.

Aaron shifted in his seat; he needed to keep his mind on the job and not on the beautiful Sub at the bar. His eyes made another sweep of the club, and when they came to look at Dave, the Sub was gone. Aaron tried to find him, but he was lost in the crowds.

“Dave, the Sub at the bar, in the purple. Where did he go?” Aaron spoke into the mic at his cuff.

Dave’s head popped up and looked around. Aaron watched his eyes and noticed when Dave had spotted him. The Sub was dancing with Remy now. It didn’t take long to see that Remy had turned his entire attention to him. The other Subs and Switches were all put out but started to try and find others in the crowd. Making another scan of the room, Aaron spotted a Sub at the edge of the floor, someone who had been in the crowd with Remy. His training mark was displayed on his face. Morsus. His eyes were on Remy and the Sub, and there was anger there. Morgan's eyes were on him as well. Prentiss was nowhere in sight, and Aaron didn't like it. The Morsus Sub made his way across the dance floor and stepped up to Remy, pushing the other Sub out of the way. As soon as the two Sub's skin touched, Aaron watched as the first Sub's eyes flashed and he smiled. The Sub was a mutant. 

The entire team was focused on what was brewing up to be a fight between two Subs over a Dom. It was rare for that to happen but not unheard of. Aaron was up from his seat as was Dave and they made their way to the middle of the dance floor where no one was dancing anymore.

"I've been dancing with him all night!" The Morsus Sub screamed. A knife was in his hand, and before Remy could even react, the knife was in the Mutant Sub's stomach. The Mutant grabbed the other Sub's hand and held the blade there while Remy finally reacted and pulled out his cuffs. He grabbed the Morsus Sub and pulled him away as Prentiss caught the Mutant as he fell. She tried to hold the knife in, but he ripped it out. There was blood everywhere.

Aaron ran and dropped to the side of the Sub, trying to keep as much blood in his body as possible. The Mutant laughed. Was he already going into shock?

“You’ll find the DNA of the other Doms on the blade I am sure. He doesn’t clean his blade well. I could see blood on the hilt. Before mine got all over it.”

“Why did you pull the blade out?” Prentiss exclaimed.

"Because I can't heal with it inside of me." The Sub's hand was strong as it pulled Aaron's hand away. He looked down, and while there was blood all over, there was no gaping wound. "He had his eyes on the Mutant Dom all night long, and I knew what his plan was."

“You can read minds too?” Morgan asked.

"No. Body language and behavior. I didn't think that you all would be watching me and missing him." The Sub smiled as he tried to stand, but Aaron and Prentiss were still a little close. He ended up scooting back some and then standing.

“Who are you?” Dave asked.

“You can call me Spencer.”

“Spencer…” Remy asked. The locals had escorted the UnSub away, leaving the BAU to deal with what happened.

“Are you asking as a Dom or as a Federal Agent?”

That got everyone but Aaron laughing. When Aaron cleared his throat, the team stopped. Morgan pulled Prentiss up to her feet and started to back away. Pulling Garcia with him. Dave stayed, but JJ and Will followed Morgan and the girls.

"My name is Doctor Spencer Reid. I'm sorry. I'm a little…I get mouthy when I get injured." Spencer ducked his head down, and his entire body language changed to submissive. "My friends say that it has to do with the endorphins and the rush of healing."

“Ain’t you a little young ta be a doctor?”

Aaron knew precisely where Remy's mind was going. Intelligence was a big attractor to the both of them. There were a lot of Subs who didn't care to educate themselves outside of their dynamic and pleasure training. For this young Sub to have got himself so much education, his parents had to have been big supporters of him.

“Ph.D.s. Four of them.”

Aaron let his eyes widen in shock. That was a great deal of degrees for someone so young and submissive. “In what?”

"Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering. I have BAs in Psychology and Sociology." Spencer's tone was relaxed and informational. There was no boasting in his words, even though given his age, he should be damned proud of what he had got done in his life so far. 

“And de fourth?” Remy asked.

“Dynamics.”

That shocked Aaron more than the others. A Ph.D. in Dynamics would take at least five years of study after earning other degrees. It was inclusive, and it took a great deal of devotion. The Sub or Dom that went on that path spent a year at each of the leading houses and learned all that they could of Domination and Submission, no matter their own dynamic. This Sub could probably teach more about domination than most Doms. It spoke to his love of learning. That also meant that he had made the decision to get that degree before he had done his pleasure training as one had to be a blank slate before starting it. He was shocked that he hadn't been collared right after getting that Ph.D. as every other Sub who completed the degree was. In fact, Aaron had looked it up once. There had never been a Sub who had earned that mark and hadn't been collared before graduation. There was a single Dom and a single Sub who were accepted into it each year. How the hell had this Sub escaped getting collared?

“Is that how you figured out who our suspect was?” Aaron asked. There was no way that Spencer had missed that Aaron was interested in him. 

"No. That was just understanding humans in general. I knew the BAU was on the case, but I know that at current there is only a single Sub on the team. Ethan, the third victim, was a close friend of mine."

“From New Orleans. Was he up here visiting you?”

“No. He was here for a concert. The all Sub choir that performs at Georgetown, trying to find a replacement singer for the bar he owns in New Orleans.”

“We knew that. What other ability do you have?”

"So you saw the flash of my eyes?" Spencer smiled and gave a small laugh. "I can borrow powers. It's not dangerous to the person I borrowed them from, and I can choose if I do borrow them. The current power I am borrowing is one from a Dom who wouldn't take no for an answer. His ability is illusions. The UnSub of yours, he has the ability to create live butterflies that die five minutes later. He was ridiculed as a teen for it, and when the bullies found out he was a Sub as well…It's what made him snap. As to his stressor…That I am unsure about."

“You know de lingo.”

"There is little in the world that I don't know a little bit about."

The lust that he had been feeling for the Sub earlier when watching him was coming back, strong. Aaron needed to get away from Spencer before he did something that wouldn’t be good.

“LeBeau, get his statement and contact information.”

“You have my contact information, Agent Hotchner. It’s on your desk along with my application to join your unit.”

"What was this? An audition?" Aaron looked at the Sub. There was a flash of something his eyes, but then it was gone. Aaron respected Subs and when in the workplace, there was no need for submissive behavior. His dynamic was better fed in the bedroom and not in the office. If this Sub backed down right now, he wasn't needed on the team. He was harder than any LEO or another agent that Spencer would ever encounter. If this man could stand up to him, he could stand up to them and get his point across.

“No. I was just having fun with friends when I noticed that the Sub had a lock on Mr. LeBeau here. I never thought he would draw a knife. I came over to dance with him to try and force him into trying to get Mr. LeBeau separate from all of us. He had been dancing in the crowd on and off all night. He did not react the way I predicted. If I had approached any of you and told you that he was your UnSub what would you have done?”

Aaron knew what he would have done. He would have watched Spencer more closely and probably missed the real UnSub until he had already stuck a knife in Remy's gut. That stopped Aaron cold. He and Remy had made their confessions of love years before, but both of them were Doms, and there was no chance of either of them ever submitting enough to the other to satisfy their dynamic. Instead, they shared Subs. They lived in the same house and on occasion slept in the same bed. They even fucked before, probably more than they should, but it was never enough. They needed a Sub they could share. Someone who would want to be collared by two Doms.

“I know that I have several files on my desk. With three Doms, three Switches, and a single Sub, I’ve been pressured to find a Sub for the team. Agent LeBeau will take your statement and then if your friends aren’t around one of the LEOs will escort you home.”

"Of course, Agent Hotchner." The way the Sub caressed his name had Aaron hardening in his pants. It sounded as sexual as when a Sub called him Sir or Master. He didn't like Master, but with some Subs, it just came off their tongue when in the middle of a scene. Remy tightened his leather coat across his front, and Aaron knew that he was having the same reaction. The look on Spencer's face said that he knew the effect he was having and he was enjoying it. He was enjoying toying with the two of them. "We can go back to the table and settle in, Agent LeBeau."

Spencer turned and moved towards the table.

"Better have Prentiss join Remy at de table. It might be safer, yea?" Remy's eyes were in precisely the same spot that Aaron's were. On Spencer's ass. The slacks were just tight enough that the cloth showed off the swell of his ass but wasn't skin tight. It just made him all the hotter in Aaron's eyes. He knew how to entice but not to be too out there in public.

“Not Dave?”

“I’m more scared o’ Prentiss dan of Rossi. De kid will eat Rossi alive. Not exactly sure he ain’t gonna eat me alive.” Remy didn’t look like it was a bad thing.

* * *

Remy sat down at the table where Spencer had taken a seat. The Sub was twirling the straw in what had been Aaron's drink. It was what looked like a Jack and Coke just there wasn't a drop of Jack in it. 

"Who are we waiting for?" Spencer asked, his voice pitched low so that no one but Remy could hear. 

“ _Quoi_?” 

Spencer chuckled, and it wasn't hard to see the laughter in his eyes. "I've always put Doms ill at ease since I started my Universus training. Especially since I turned down every collar offered. Most never want to meet with me one one one, even if they are wanting to negotiate a contract."

"How many collars is that, Doctor Reid?" Emily asked as she sat down beside Remy. Remy smiled at the Switch happy to have her there. He wasn't scared of Spencer, but he was scared of what he could say or do. He was in control of himself, but he flirted as easy as he breathed and he hadn't felt a strong natural attraction to anyone outside of Aaron in a long time. Right now in the limbo time of his application sitting on Aaron's desk but not yet on the team, was about the only time that neither Aaron nor him could go after him. Once the decision was made for him to join the team or not, the pursuit could happen.

“My mother turned down seventeen before I turned eighteen.”

“That many?” Emily asked.

"I was in my sixth year of college then. I graduated high school at twelve, and as soon as I did, I applied for the Universus track. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to do it until I turned eighteen, but I wanted to make sure that I had the spot. Three members of the board offered conditional collars to me before the interview was done. I started on the Caltech campus just before I turned thirteen. I had my first doctorate by seventeen and two more plus two BAs before I turned twenty."

“Dat had to be hard.”

“Doms wanted me as a prize. It’s why I remained uncollared.” Spencer turned to look Remy fully in the face. “It’s why the Dom or Doms that collar me are going to have to prove they want me for more than just my pretty face and my ability to be a trophy Sub.”

Remy gulped. That was a challenge if he had ever seen on and he needed to tell Aaron soon. Emily started the interview. Taking Spencer back through the entire night while Remy his reactions and emotions under control. He asked his own questions as needed. There was something more to it though. He waited though to ask for when the cognitive interview was done. 

"Yer memory recall is astounding."

"I have an IQ of 187, a reading speed of twenty thousand words per minute, and an eidetic memory. That would come in hand in cases, wouldn't it? Agent Hotchner?" Spencer smiled at someone behind Remy, and the Mutant turned slightly to see the other Dom standing there. 

“It’s going to help in your interview. Section Chief Strauss will be getting a hold of all candidates in the morning. I’m sure that we will be seeing you soon. Did you two get everything you needed?”

“All that and more,” Emily said with a strange smile on her face. 

“Then you are free to go Doctor Reid. Did your friends stay?”

"Yes. They are outside waiting in the car." Spencer slipped out of the booth and bowed his head slightly at Aaron and then Remy. He smiled at Emily. Derek watched him leave, and Dave followed him to the door. After two minutes he turned and nodded at Aaron. The Sub had made it safely to his friends. 

“What did you mean all that and more?”

"I know why Doctor Reid didn't put down his Universus training on his application." Emily gave Aaron a grin before she continued. "He is proud of what he can do, and he is proud of what he has done, and he is very happy to be a submissive, but he wants this job based on his ability to profile, and that's it. He was born Submissive; he was born with his IQ, his reading speed, and his eidetic memory. If this was a few hundred years ago, he would have been collared to a king or a statesman and used until his brain broke. We've been careful tonight. It was obvious that JJ and Will were a couple, the collar on her neck gave it away. Morgan, Garcia, and I danced with each other, but we danced with others more. Rossi stayed at the bar, you and Remy swapped off sitting at the table, ‘guarding' the drinks. Yet somehow he figured out that you and Remy are a couple Hotch. Even though it's just this side of taboo. He saw that. He also knew that the three of us were a triad."

“Wouldn’t his Doctorate show up on de background check?” 

“No,” Aaron said. He’s looked up so much on that degree when he had been younger. “There are only a few that have access to the records of who gets that degree. It’s been that way forever. It’s done that way in fear of someone forcing a collar on the Sub or forcing the Dom to collar someone they don’t want. His other degrees would have shown up as well as a note that for more information, they need to see whichever house the Sub applied to for the degree. There are a whole bunch of other reasons that their file would be flagged that way. I have one because while I was marked by Adligo, I completed enough sessions at Perdisco to gain their Mark as well. All I’d have to do is go to the school and get it done.”

"That's rare right?" Emily asked, and Remy nodded before Aaron could do or say anything.

“I was able to do all the sessions during summer and breaks as soon as I started college and I finished the last Perdisco one just before taking the bar exam.”

"So are we good? We can pack up because we all need to sleep. And my bed is ten minutes away."

Remy laughed. Local cases were sometimes worse. When one knows their bed is so close, but they can't sleep in it due to the case. It was something that Remy was used to after his years with the X-Men. Of course, no one outside the team knew that. Remy had made sure when he had finally started the process to join the FBI that he couldn't be connected with the X-Men. The only person he kept in contact with was Logan. There were those he missed, but he wouldn't ever go back. This was his life now, and he was happier here than he had ever been. 

“You guys go ahead. Dave and I’ll take care of trying to get a confession. Remy’ll stay with me.” 

Remy could see the slight fear in the other Dom's eyes. Spencer's words had struck pretty close to his heart when he had been asked what they would have done. It was a foregone conclusion that if that had happened, no one would have focused on the UnSub until he had already tried to hurt Remy and in the club, his charm wasn't that great at picking out single emotions from strangers outside of a sizeable blaring intent sign that could have come from anywhere. Aaron and Remy were connected more than Remy had ever felt with anyone else, even Rogue. He had been willing to be different than what he had been for her. Rogue was a Switch, and Remy had been in love, or so he thought. What he felt for Aaron ran so much more profound and stronger than any emotion he had ever had for her. He wasn't going to be allowed too far from Aaron for a while. 

Of course, if they were going to start courting Spencer, there would be little time apart anyway. If Spencer was anything like he had been tonight all the time, he was going to be perfect for the both of them. Neither he or Aaron wanted a weak little Sub. That he had applied to the BAU meant he had passed the academy. He was smarter than Remy could even comprehend. And he was beautiful. 

Their dreams until they finally got the Sub in bed were going to be rough. Remy knew that he had a good imagination and he knew that Aaron's was exceptional as well. The need was written all over Aaron's body, so Remy made plans for the night before they finally allowed themselves to crash.

* * *

Aaron was happy to come home. There had been enough evidence to try the Sub for his crimes, but a confession was always best when it was crimes between a Sub and a Dom. The lawyer that the Sub had asked for had looked at his crimes as well as the evidence and had talked him into confessing it all. Aaron and Dave had sat in on a four-hour confession.

“Do you want me to call Lisette?" Remy asked as he stepped in and shut the door. It was close to midnight, but Lisette would still be awake. If she hadn't secured a Dom for the night, she would come over for some play, but that wasn't what Aaron wanted.

Wiping a hand over his face, Aaron turned to face Remy.

“I know. You want de boy. _Mais,_ I want de boy too but you know we can’t touch him until his application is processed. We are gonna have to settle for fucking each other or calling Lisette tonight cause Remy is too tired to go seduce a Sub.”

Aaron laughed, and the smile on Remy's face told him that it was the Cajun's point. Just that laugh released most of his tension. The only tension left wasn't going to go away unless he fucked something or did he want Remy to fuck him?

“What do you want, Aaron?”

"I'm too tired even to try seducing Lisette tonight."

“So you think you gonna fuck Remy ‘cause he’s easy?” Remy’s grin broadened on his face, to cut the sting of the words. Aaron stepped closer, catching the slightly taller man’s hair and pulling the band out of it.

“You’ll always spread your legs for a good fuck, LeBeau but tonight I think I’m going to have you fuck me.”

"You say de sweetest things." Remy pulled Aaron in for a kiss. It was always so strange at first to kiss Remy. There was no give. It was a fight the entire time, but it got his blood boiling. Teeth clashed, and hands roamed. Remy started to pull back, but Aaron wasn't ready to stop. He followed right after him. The throaty chuckle from the Dom told Aaron that Remy was playing with him. "We ain't fucking in the living room, Hotchner. I may be easy, but I want a bed."

Aaron chuckled back and leaned in again for a kiss, but Remy shoved at his chest.

“You get yer ass up in de bed. Naked and stretched while I lock up." A hand came down on Aaron's ass, and it stung, but Aaron didn't strike back. Instead, he started to undo his tie. When it was loosened enough for him to tug it off, he slung it around Remy's neck.

“Keep that on. I want to see you stride into the room naked except for my tie.” Aaron knew he would do it too. Turning quickly up the stairs, Aaron bypassed the two bedrooms at the front and ignored the shut door to the master bedroom. When he had bought this house and moved into a few years back, he would have sworn he had found a Sub to collar by then. Instead, he fell for a snarky assed Cajun Dom. Of course, he hadn’t found a Sub he could be happy with in that time either.

The door to Remy's room was shut, but Aaron always kept his open. He went straight to his room. Subs that were brought into the house were never taken to the master bedroom. Instead, they were taken to the basement where their full playroom was. It was divided into two rooms. There was the main room where Aaron's favorite things were. Ropes and chains lined the walls. There were shelves with toys and implements, but while Remy and Aaron liked a little pain in their play, they didn't use it overly much. The smaller room was set up with a king sized bed, and it was more Remy's domain. It had a great deal more toys as well as the equipment to clean the toys. There were hooks and such for bindings but not as much as in the main room. 

It had been a while since they'd had a Sub that would allow Remy to use his Mutant ability with them. Remy's primary ability was to kinetically charge items to cause them to explode. After another Mutant had got their hands on him and tried to experiment, the Dom had come away with a new twist on his powers. He could still cause things to explode, but he could also tune his charge to turn more towards electricity. Anything he touched could become a stun weapon or in the case of their play, a toy that gives off electricity close to a violet wand. Aaron didn't like it, but he knew some Subs that adored it. He liked the result of what Remy did though, and he loved watching it. 

Stripping took no time at all. The lube was out on the nightstand already. As were condoms but those weren't going to be used. Neither of them played and took risks, but when it was just the two of them, the feel of skin on skin helped calm them. The next weekend they had off, they were going to find a Sub to share for the weekend. They both needed a good long, hard fuck with a Sub. 

Aaron started to stretch himself as he thought about Lisette. She was a widowed Sub who lived down the road with her three children. All the Doms on the street kept an eye on her, and the unattached ones topped her when she wanted. The children moved around from house to house as wanted, playing with other children and getting watched when Lisette wanted time to herself or was entertaining. The Ardor Sub was only thirty-three, young enough to still catch the eye of a good Dom but she would never take another collar. Ardor Subs and Doms collared for life. Lisette still wore the collar of her Dom and the only time it came off was when she would need to clean it. Aaron was the only one who had that honor. He had placed her secondary collar on her neck and then remove the other so she could clean it. Hell, he was her emergency contact for her and the kids. Her husband and Dom had been in Boston with him. He had been one of the agents to lose their lives in the bombing by Adrian Bale. As soon as his insurance money had been awarded to her as well as her husband's money from the FBI, she had moved down to Virginia. Aaron had known Albert from Seattle, and it was then that Aaron had been made the emergency contact for the family if he was not reachable. 

Hearing Remy's feet on the stairs, Aaron was a little shocked. The former thief usually made no sound. Aaron dropped the lube on the pillow and bent over the bed a little, his fingers still buried in his ass, balanced on one arm. He wasn't going to be naked and on the bed like Remy wanted. He wanted to be fucked not dominated. There was no sound behind him, but he didn't dare turn. He knew the head games that Remy played with him, and he played right back. The noise on the stairs to let him know that the Dom was coming, but it was now too silent. 

Aaron pulled his fingers free from his ass, trying to listen to breathing but there was nothing. Spreading his legs and settling more, Aaron got ready to look between his legs to see if he could see Remy's feet when he felt a hand on the small of his back and then his entrance was being pressed against. He relaxed, and Remy slid inside of him in one go. He groaned it had been too long since he had been fucked. "I thought we were fucking in bed. You said you wanted a bed."

"Yer on de bed, kind of." Remy pulled out and thrust back in. "All Remy wanted was to be able just to fall over and sleep."

The chuckle that brought forth was cut short when Remy thrust in again harder than before. While they were both tired, Aaron knew the thought of Spencer in their bed, in their playroom was something that had been racing through his mind all night and it had to have been going through Remy's as well. Spencer naked, on his knees with a ball gag in his mouth, begging with his muffled cries for more, hands bound behind his back. 

Remy and Aaron had perfected the art of tying up a Sub and using whatever rope Aaron had used to tie said Sub up and charging it. The charge would dance from one end of the rope to the other. A Master at Morsus had heard about it and had wanted to see it done to his Sub. The Sub had come just from it. He let that thought carry him closer to orgasm. That was part of why Aaron loved sex with Remy sometimes. He didn't need to worry about being there mentally for the sex. He could make up a fantasy in his head, and the other Dom didn't care. Remy was usually doing the same. 

"You thinking of our boy? Hoping it was him fuckin' y'?" Remy's hands settled on his shoulders and one pulled hard, pulling his body into the other man's. The other hand though scratched down his back. Hard enough to raise a welt but not enough to bleed. Aaron closed his eyes and pictured Spencer fucking him. Remy knew his kinks better than most, and a Sub scratching at his back was high on things that got him off fast. He figured it was part of why he liked to tie them up so much. So they couldn't touch. "Come on, Aaron. Yer so close."

Aaron knew he was too. He shifted the focus of his fantasy. To Spencer underneath of him, hands above his head, holding onto the bar at the top of the bed, gag in his mouth as Aaron fucked him hard and fast. Spencer's body curled in orgasm pushed Aaron over. He groaned his completion and felt Remy still. That was one thing that Remy was excellent at, holding off orgasm to satisfy lovers. It was Lascivio training at its finest. Pulling Remy down with him, Aaron collapsed onto the bed. The Dom grunted and then laughed, rolling carefully off him as soon as he was able to without hurting him. 

"Strauss wants the interviews of the three Subs done as soon as possible. She's setting them up for tomorrow. I know who she is going to want. Hell, as soon as I found out he was a Doctor of Dynamics, I wanted him even if he had failed out of the academy. I had Garcia send me his file. He didn't have the Doctor thing in it. Prentiss is right, and I am not going to bring it up to Strauss. I'm also going to make sure he's the last interview."

Remy chuckled as he stood up. Aaron knew that he needed to get up and shower, the morning was going to come too soon. A slap on his ass had him rolling over. The cold air of the room hit the sticky all over his chest where he had dropped in his own wet spot, and he shivered. 

"Strauss ain't gonna pick someone else. She is gonna pick who you want because she's learned that you know what's best for de team, despite what she thinks. Now up! We can sleep in my room and worry about de mess later." Remy held out his hand, and Aaron let himself be pulled up. He looked at the messed up bed briefly but agreed he was too tired to change the bedding. He moved to his bathroom and Remy moved to his bedroom. 

A quick shower later and Aaron dropped down into bed with Remy. The Mutant rolled and laid his head on Aaron's chest and snuggled close. Aaron was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

The first two interviews went really well. Aaron would have picked either of them in a heartbeat. Erin liked the second one better.

"Why did you schedule Doctor Reid after lunch?" Aaron asked as he jabbed his chopsticks into his carton of Thai. 

"I wanted a chance to talk to you. As you know, I've been having some issues at home. Linton and I are divorced as of this morning. I removed his collar then as well."

"That's why you are wearing a turtleneck. I'm sorry, Erin. Have you..." Aaron set down his food and looked at Erin. She didn't look like he thought she would.

"The Assistant Director has already offered me a guardianship. My place here is not in question. I wanted to talk to you about Dave." 

Aaron stopped at that. Dave had been in love with Erin for years. It had been part of why he had left the Bureau the first time. He hadn't been able to see Erin and her husband in love and happy. He had bought a collar for her a long time ago. Aaron had seen it on several occasions in his safe at his house. 

"I asked for the divorce six months ago, and Dave is aware of this. Linton and I had to go through the mandatory marriage counseling, but the crux of the issue came down to the fact that his new position at his job looks better if his Sub is sitting at home and I am not cut out for that."

"If you hurt him."

"I should have divorced Linton the first time that he cheated on me. Dave would have paid for it, and I would have been a free woman in less time than it took now. The Judge laid the fault of the divorce on Linton as he married and collared me when I was younger but no less driven. As the Judge put it, if he thought that marrying him would make me want less out of life, he should have figured that out before he married me. Also, it was stated in our contracts what I wanted, and that has never changed."

"And what do you want from me?"

"Given that I am so close from a divorce, it's mandatory that all dates are supervised and since you know both Dave and me."

"That's fine. I can do that."

Erin smiled at him, and Aaron relaxed back into his seat some. He now knew why Dave hadn't taken a Sub home in six months but seemed to be searching to not throw any suspicion on him. Dave's bed was only ever empty by choice.

"I'm glad. Now, this Doctor Reid. He was at the club last night. I've read over the report. His movement through the academy was a little spotty, but once a teacher was found who was able to teach him hand to hand in a way he understood and was able to do, he seemed to do fine. Academic wise, he's a wet dream for the unit. There wasn't a test that we put in front of him that he wasn't able to pass. Firearm qualification, once he switched to the revolver, he did a great deal better. Of course, you have Morgan on your team as the brute muscle. Why did you want him to go last?" Erin had picked up on the change, and Aaron knew that she would jump on it. There was a reason she was the section chief and that no one, Doms included, had ever questioned it. 

"During the course of the investigation last night, Doctor Reid's full measure as a profiler came out. We are allowed to omit things from applications that we wish to as long as we disclose all things that show us in a bad light. We omitted them from the case workup as it had no bearing on the case. I want you to be able to give him your full attention."

"You've made the decision already that you want him on the team, haven't you?" Erin's eyebrow raised and he could only laugh.

A knock on the door stopped the discussion. Erin called for whoever it was to enter. Remy opened the door but leaned on the door jamb instead of fully entering. "We fucked."

"Agent LeBeau?" Erin asked as she looked between the two of them. It was well known about their relationship. Erin had been told when Aaron had fast-tracked Remy through the academy and then into the BAU. Erin was also used to his manner of speaking when inside safe places, her office was one and the bullpen another. His language was much better when on cases.

"He's in a suit. Tie all crooked with a purple scarf. Remy caught Morgan eying his neck. De little shit is just going ta fuck with us." 

"Aaron?" Erin asked.

"Doctor Reid. Spencer."

Erin started laughing and looked at the two of them again. "I am assuming he issued a challenge last night?"

"No. He issued de challenge this morning. Striding in here showing off his unadorned neck. He's also not said a word ta Remy. He's chatting with Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia right now. JJ said hi and went back to her office. Rossi's watching with a smirk on his face."

"So Doctor Reid is interested in you, Agent LeBeau?" Erin looked a little worried about that. She knew that they wanted a Sub to share and no one who was ever interested in only one of them ever got more than a single night.

" _Non_ , Ma'am. De Sub be interested in both Aaron and Remy."

"You told him?" Erin asked as she looked at Aaron again, her eyes wide in shock. It wasn't something that they discussed with many people. Emily had been right that it was just on the good side of taboo.

"No. He knew that from watching us all night. I never touched Remy while we were on site. Whatever body language he saw, he figured it out from that. He also figured out Morgan, Garcia, and Prentiss. That's why we want him on the team. Also, his healing factor."

"Yes, his application has his mutant abilities as locked. That only happens when there is a chance of abuse."

"De homme can borrow powers. Currently, he can create illusions. And he healed quick. An old friend of mine healed like that. Never found something that could kill him." Remy turned and looked behind him, a look of pure lust filled the features of his face and Aaron knew that Spencer was outside the office now. Aaron closed up his lunch and watched Erin do the same. She grabbed the food and looked at the time. He followed her gaze. It seemed that Spencer was right on time.

"Doctor Reid," Remy said as he bowed his head a little. 

"Agent LeBeau. You look well...rested this morning." Spencer stopped at the doorway with Remy and held out his hand for a shake. Remy took the hand but didn't shake. He twisted the hand up and kissed Spencer's knuckles. "Aren't you just a charmer." 

"Doctor Reid, thank you for changing your interview time. With the case last night we had a few issues that needed to be taken care of this morning."

"It was no problem, Chief Strauss. I'm always at your service." Spencer wasn't looking at her though. He was looking at Aaron. Remy was right; he was issuing a challenge. "Will Agent LeBeau be joining us for the interview?"

"No. I'll be going back to de bullpen." Remy pulled the door shut with him as he stepped out. Aaron stayed standing, waiting for Spencer and Erin to sit down before he did. It was old fashioned, but he always did it around Erin to show her that he respected her. Aaron had been the primary support behind her getting the job as Section Chief, and his respect to her in private and in public had gone a long way to settle her into the job as a good boss. 

"You have Perdisco listed as your training school, Doctor Reid." Erin sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. Aaron knew the pose well, and he was glad that she was feeling settled despite everything in her personal life. 

"My application isn't, in fact, full and complete. When needed Perdisco is the school, I put down, and it's what would be listed on my background check but Chief Strauss I did not get my mark solely from Perdisco. I have a Doctorate in Dynamics. Agent Hotchner was keeping it quiet I am sure since he would know it wasn't in my application, but it came up last night."

Aaron watched as Erin's eyes moved to Spencer's neck. 

"You are aware that as a field agent, you would have to wear a guardianship collar."

"I was made aware of this, no matter the unit I was placed in. I know that normally the unit chief holds the guardianship collar, but there have been cases where someone else held the collar." Spencer was relaxed in the chair that he was in and Aaron was glad of that. He wasn't sure if it was Spencer's own ease at himself or that he liked that another submissive was in the room as well. 

"Yes."

"I'll accept a collar from Agent Rossi." Spencer's voice was calm and clear, but it didn't stop the look of shock from appearing on Erin's face. 

"Why do you not want Agent Hotchner to hold your collar?" Erin was looking at Aaron. "Do you not trust him."

"It's not a matter of trust. I probably trust him and Agent LeBeau more than I should. I won't accept a guardianship collar from someone that I would submit to." Spencer paused to allow Erin to take in the information. "My teachers share your exacerbation. I was a dream to fill with knowledge, but when it came to my dynamic, I only submitted to strong Doms. If Agent Rossi is unwilling, I will take one from Agents Morgan or Prentiss."

"That will help you in the field. Agent Jareau has had issues with Doms and even Switches in the field. I think Doctor Reid that you will fit in just nicely with the BAU team." Erin smiled and waved them out of her office. That told Aaron that she accepted his choice and his reasonings but the smirk on her face when Spencer turned after shaking her hand told him that she was going to enjoy watching the courting. Aaron as sure that betting was going to go around on it.

Spencer had a lot to do to get his full transition into the BAU. He went right towards HR and never spared a backward glance at Aaron. Even without the mark that placed Spencer high on the ranks of Subs, Aaron and Remy would have wanted to court him. Remy had been raised that all Subs needed courting even if they didn't feel that it was necessary. Aaron had seen first hand what incompatibility outside of the bedroom would do to a bonded pair. Every single Sub that he had ever tried to win over had loved his old-fashioned way of treating them when not in a scene. 

"Trouble, Aaron?" Dave asked as Aaron entered the bullpen. For just after lunch it was surprisingly empty. Only his team in the room, even Morgan whose office was down the hall a little way was in the bullpen sitting on what would be Spencer's desk. It was closer to Aaron's office as Aaron didn't like the submissives being near the doors. Most of the ones that they had on the various BAU teams were academics and would get lost in their head. They had a few that were not, but they agreed that staying toward the interior was better as it allowed the Doms to focus on work and not worry about someone coming into the room. After Baylor and Garcia being shot, no one took chances. 

"Depends on who you ask." Aaron looked at Remy who grinned at him. Remy was looking forward to the chase and if Aaron was honest with himself so was he. 

"What did Strauss say about Doctor Reid?" Morgan asked.

"He's going to HR now to get everything set to join the team. There is one thing though." Aaron debated taking Dave aside for the discussion of the guardianship collar, but he decided that it was something that the whole team needed to know. When in the field, Dave was responsible for him. If he got hurt, it would have to be Dave that made medical decisions for him. The team needed to know that so that time wasn't wasted going to him. "Dave, he's requested that it be you that gives him the guardianship collar. I'll give you both time to discuss his wishes with medical issues."

"But..." JJ looked at Aaron, shocked. 

"Doctor Reid stated to Chief Strauss that he won't allow someone to hold his guardianship collar that he would ever submit to. Morgan and Prentiss are the backups." 

Dave's eyebrow rose at that. The sound of the elevator dinging alerted them that people were coming back from lunch. Aaron nodded up to the round table room. The team all filed up to the room, pulling the doors shut.

"Even if the reasons are spread, it's going to look bad on you, Hotch," Garcia said.

"Not really," Prentiss said with a large near leering smile on her face. "Right up until the first time they see how Reid reacts around Hotch and Remy."

"What?" Garcia asked, looking around at all of the team. 

"You missed that?" JJ asked.

"Missed what?" Garcia looked like she was about to get very distraught. 

Aaron couldn't help the blush that tried to creep up his neck. The team never questioned his relationship with Remy, just happy to see him at least trying after Haley had left. They saw all walks of life in their line of work and two Doms in love wasn't anything to bat an eyelash at. 

"Doctor Reid isn't going to stay uncollared for long, Baby Girl," Morgan said as he looped an arm around her. He pulled her close and smiled at Prentiss. "He's caught the eye of two very nice Doms and doesn't seem to mind trying to get their attention."

"Their?" Garcia looked at Aaron and then Remy and smiled. "That's so lovely. What's he like after he calmed down after getting stabbed?"

"Smart," Prentiss said. Her eyes tracked to Remy and then Aaron, silently telling him that she was going to let them explain the rest. 

"Doctor Reid is going to take getting used to," Aaron said. 

"That's a very diplomatic answer," Dave said.

"We haven't exactly worked with him. How he was last night is not a predictor of how he is going to be working. He's not weak." Aaron didn't want anyone on the team thought that he was weak. He knew that they wouldn't just because he was a sub, but there would be other factors because no matter what, Spencer was going to act submissive around Aaron and Remy unless they were out in the field. 

"He lasted through a Doctorate in Dynamics, they don't accept weak in that," Morgan pointed out. He kissed Garcia's forehead and smiled. "And you two would crush a weak Sub."

"I think that more than likely, Reid's going to chew them up and spit them out," Prentiss said with a smile.

"Oh, but what a way to go," Remy said with a shiver. The team started to laugh at the mutants words. 

There was a knock at the door, and Aaron looked up. He frowned. There was no one else in the bullpen, so he wasn't sure who it was. Morgan walked to the door and opened it up. Spencer was there with a stack of files. Aaron recognized them as the ones that he had JJ pull for Spencer to look over to familiarize himself with how the team compiled their reports. There was also a cold case file in there that was stripped of everything except what the team had gone into the case knowing to see what Spencer thought about it.

"I just had a question before I started on the cold case in this stack."

"I want that done last," Aaron said.

"I figured since it was on the bottom, but I have already read over the other files, Hotch. So exactly how short do you want all of my write-ups?"

The team looked at Aaron including Remy who looked like he wanted to laugh. 

"Anything over five needs to have a summary report in front of it."

"Great. I'll have this for you in about two hours. Excuse me." Spencer shut the door and walked back to his desk. Aaron stepped up to the window to watch him. He had a notepad set up beside him as he read over the file. The other stack was in his finished bin. 

"Why don't we all go back to our desks and leave Reid to settle himself in. You can watch him from your office better, Aaron," Dave said with a fond tone to his voice. 

Remy snorted. 

"Can I work from your office?" Remy asked even though even if Aaron said no, Remy would be in there anyway. Remy was two days behind on files because he had been at the Academy with Morgan the days before the case. Both of them had a lot to do, and if Remy were in the bullpen, he would probably focus on Spencer too much.

"Why don't we both work from mine?" Morgan asked. 

"You wound me," Remy said. 

"I'm saving you from Hotch having to threaten to take a strap to your ass for not turning in your work." Morgan threw his arm around Remy's shoulder and pulled him with him out the door. The team chatted as they all walked to their desks or offices. Spencer never looked up once. 

* * *

The FBI had one single rule when it came to other agents starting relationships with other agents, that there had to be a time limit after agents joined the FBI. There was a two month or five case rule when it came to agents. Whichever came first, which for the BAU didn't really mean a lot of time so instead Aaron had forced him and Remy to wait the two months. That did not stop Spencer from flirting with them and flaunting his collarless neck. Spencer did not wear the guardianship collar when he was in the bullpen. He and Dave had a ritual when it came to it. Spencer always waited at his desk working on anything and everything that he could find usually files left for him by JJ or scavenged off of everyone but Remy's desk until Dave came in for the day. Dave brought in breakfast for the both of them, coffee and some kind of sandwich. Dave liked Spencer, which was odd because usually, the man was gruff to everyone who was new on the team. Spencer was a fan of Dave's work which added to the mystery. Dave hated fans. Aaron didn't wonder if Dave did it just to make Aaron wonder. 

When Spencer would come out of the office, there was no collar around his neck. If the team went out for lunch, Dave would put it on him again, always in Dave's office though. Aaron and Remy never got to see the act of taking it off or putting it on. It pissed off Aaron but Aaron kind of figured that it was the point. Spencer wanted to make Aaron and Remy ache with want of him and do it in the most maddening way that he could think of. Aaron kind of hated his two-month rule, but he would not go back on it. 

The arrival of the team from their various tasks pulled Aaron out of his thoughts. Aaron had stayed at the police station they were working out of to go over files that had been faxed over just before Aaron had sent everyone else out into the field. Prentiss had taken Reid to the morgue to look at the three victims they had while Morgan and Dave had gone to look at the dumpsites. Aaron was going to go with Reid to look at the abduction sites next, but it had been too close to lunchtime for Aaron to want the team gone that long. Aaron was strict about all of them eating at regular intervals, no matter their status. Morgan had chaffed under that for a while after he had joined the team, but Spencer seemed to flourish under it. 

Spencer ate whatever he was given unless he really didn't like it. Through trial and error, Aaron had learned how Spencer preferred his coffee. He would drink it no matter what, but he drank very slowly if he didn't really like it. Remy had found dark chocolate covered espresso beans at a store near their house and had brought them into work. Aaron liked them better than milk chocolate ones, but Spencer really liked them. Remy kept a bag in his desk and was keeping one in Aaron's as well. Spencer knew precisely wherein both and would slip into either one to get one when he felt he deserved one. Which was why Spencer dropped off all of his files individually more often than not, to sneak a bean. 

"Anything?" Aaron asked as the team filed into the room. Spencer shut the door and frowned at it. It was a glass door, so it wasn't like the frown was precisely hidden. Aaron looked out passed him and saw that there was an office staring at Spencer. The guardianship collar should have been enough to discourage the officer, but it seemed that it was not. Aaron frowned and looked at Spencer. Spencer shook his head. As much as it killed Aaron, until the officer made a move that Aaron had to respond to as Spencer's boss or force Dave to respond to if the man made a sexual move, he would allow Spencer to handle it on his own. 

"The UnSub is a Switch that is trying to live as a Dom," Spencer said as he sat down between Aaron and Remy. Dave always sat across from him but allowed Spencer to dictate what he would allow Aaron and Remy to get away with. Remy was very touchy, so Spencer allowed little touches to his arms and shoulders before Spencer would disengage. Aaron got away with less, but even that was more than what most Subs would allow to someone who had not entered into a contract with them. 

"How are you so sure?" Morgan asked.

"The hesitation in the cuts on the body. He wants more from the Subs but is too fractured to understand that not everyone is like him. He needs a good Dom to take him down, and he's trying to find it in a Sub so that he could still feel like more. He's an Alpha Male who has no understanding of why he feels he wants to drop to his knees for other Alphas around him." 

No one asked if Spencer was sure that time. His degrees said that he was probably right and even though Spencer had been on the team only a month, his knowledge of dynamics was better than anyone else that Aaron had ever met before. 

Lunch was ordered, and even while they were eating, Spencer was going over what he had learned from the bodies, with chime-ins from Morgan and Dave about the dump sites. It really should have put Spencer off of his meal, but he ate with no hesitation, only stopping when he needed a drink or was on a long spiel. 

Three hours later, Aaron was walking back to the station when he saw Spencer with a man on his knees in front of him, arm twisted behind his back. Remy wasn't paying attention and ran into Aaron's back. 

"Let me go you cocksucking whore," the man on his knees demanded. 

Morgan and Prentiss were standing on the side of the bullpen, but it seemed that they were rooted to the spot. None of the other officers in the bullpen were trying to intercede to help their fellow officer. Spencer had only been in the station for about five minutes. Remy had come outside to talk to Aaron about something personal, and Aaron had ended up taking a call from another team that was in Wyoming working on a case. 

"You don't like being touched by someone you don't know, do you?" Spencer demanded. 

"LET ME GO!" The officer tried to twist out of Spencer's hold, but his own desk chair stopped him. Spencer let go of him, and he fell face first onto the floor. Aaron stepped up to make sure that if the man came up swinging, he would hit Aaron instead. Spencer tucked himself behind Aaron as Dave came into the station from where he had gone to the first abduction site. The officer did not come up swinging but it was close, he didn't even notice Aaron standing in front of Spencer. 

"I told you to let me you, you didn't. That is what is going to get you in trouble. I give my submission to no one but the persons whose collars I am wearing, and this collar is not yours, and even then the person whose collar I am wearing would never demand my submission. You are a needy little Dominant who thinks that just because I am a Sub, I am meant to walk on my knees behind you. I told you that you were wrong about the abduction time that you wrote on your report and I am not wrong just because I am a Sub. There was a file sent with the time that their software had not updated with the time change. So it was an hour off, you chose not to worry about that at all, so your own fellow officers and my team have been going off of faulty data because you didn't feel it necessary to read the file sent by the Sub who runs the office."

"Calloway in my office!" the Chief of Police called out.

"Sir, did you see that fucking Sub put his hands on me?"

"Yes, I did after he asked you three times to take your hand off of his shoulder. After the first, I would have put you down. I'm writing you up and making sure that the FBI brings you up on assault charges. The world hasn't been to where a Sub couldn't say no for nearly a hundred years." The Chief waited for the officer to get into his office and he shut the door and looked at Spencer. "Agent, do you need anything?"

"Agent Rossi will handle my end of things. He is the one that holds my guardianship collar." Spencer pressed his head into the back Aaron's shoulder. Outside of a handshake and the night at the club, it was the first time that Spencer had touched Aaron. Aaron reached around behind to push Spencer a little bit more behind him. Spencer moved willingly, and his head was pressed into Aaron's spine. 

"Come on, petite, let's get you into the seclusion room," Remy said from behind Aaron. Spencer's body heat left him then, but Aaron didn't turn to watch. Dave was walking into the Chief's office, and Aaron trusted him to make sure that Spencer was defended correctly in all of this. Aaron just wasn't sure what he needed to do. Aaron stood there for too long full of indecision. He wanted to go with Dave and talk to that officer, but he was afraid of what he would say or do. He wanted to go to Spencer but again was afraid of what he would say or do. Spencer should never fear LEOs. 

Aaron started to walk out of the station when he felt his phone vibrate. He had texts from the team to vibrate but not make a sound. It was Remy asking Aaron to join him. Aaron looked at the room where Doms and Subs went when they needed some time to process. The door locked from the inside and while there was a camera, it could be disabled by the Chief of Police in the case of someone needing time alone or rape victims. 

"Remy?" Aaron called out as he knocked. The door opened, and Aaron was treated to the sight of Spencer's shirt open a few buttons, and it draped down. He was not showing off his back but a bruise that was setting in on his shoulder. Aaron stepped back out of the room and shut the door. He found the kitchenette and the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He then got into the pack in the room they were using to hold their items for the case and found the camera. Aaron knocked on the door again, and Remy opened it. Spencer was still in the same place that he had been, which was seated on a chair. 

"Rossi wants a picture." Spencer waved his phone. 

"I'll take one to send on my phone, but for the record, I'll take one with our camera and get it printed out." Aaron touched Spencer's other shoulder gently to let him know that he stepped up to him. Spencer's body relaxed at the touch. Aaron used the camera first, taking a few shots from different angles. It was evident that it was a hand print. He set the camera down in Spencer's line of sight and took his phone out to take a picture to send to Dave. He took one and then used his hand for reference for the next, not actually touching the bruise but just having his hand hover. Aaron texted both photos to Dave and set down his phone. Aaron looked at Remy who shook his head. Aaron nodded. If they had even had a single date, Aaron would know what to do here. He had no clue. He didn't know if Spencer wanted to be left alone or he wanted to just be in the room with the two Doms. 

Aaron swallowed. "What do you need?"

"Comfort."

"What kind?" Remy asked. 

"Held." 

Aaron prodded at Spencer's shoulder, and he stood up, and as soon as Aaron sat down in the chair, Spencer was curled in his lap. Spencer's legs were draped over the side of the chair, and he tucked his face into Aaron's neck. Remy sat down on the arm of the chair at Spencer's back and wrapped his hand around Spencer's upper arm. 

"Tell me what happened."

Spencer took a few deep breaths, and with each one, his body relaxed more and more into Aaron's body. 

"I went to the desk clerk who handles intake of all walk-ins and such. I asked him to point who Officer Callaway was. I don't look at names of officers unless they are causing a problem with me and every time that Callaway had been giving me an issue he was not in a shirt with his name on it. I asked him if he had taken into account the note left by the office worker. He told me that he didn't have time to read the notes left by a Sub trying to tell him how to do his job. So I went back and looked over all of the footage again and found what I was looking for. I was on my way to the Chief to ask him if I could have help to go over the other footage as the stalker had been seen on several screens and I wanted another set of eyes. He had promised me help when I needed it. Officer Callaway grabbed me and told me to get back to my room as I was not going to bother his boss when his boss was actually working, and I was strutting around. I told him to unhand me, and he did not. One of his fellow officers told him that he should do as I asked. Callaway descended into threats and slurs at that point. When I asked a third time, I put him on his knees." 

"I've not seen a Sub, even within the FBI ever put a Dom on his or her knees," Aaron said as he started to rub his hand up and down on Spencer's back. He liked this, Spencer, in his lap. This was the part he missed most of all of not having a Sub in his life that was his and Remy's. 

"I was taught that the moment a Dom that I am not wearing the collar of tries to dominate me, I should put him on my knees if the situation allows. As soon as his fellow co-workers starting telling him that he needed to let me go, I knew that I could do it. Morgan and Prentiss were there so I would have the backup if I needed it."

"You trust us too much."

"No, I don't. Morgan would never let a Sub get a papercut if he could stop it. He trusts that I can take care of myself, but he watches a lot. He doesn't upset me; he's indulgent in a way that I have not seen in many Switches. He adores Garcia and Prentiss in a way that not many male Switches do. The three of them work because each of them needs different things when they submit or when they dominate. Prentiss needs to be strong when the world is crumbling down around her, and I can see Garcia submitting to that very easily."

"There are not a lot of people that can understand how three Switches can work together like they do."

"That's because the world is black and white to them. It's not the colors that exist in the shades of grey." 

Aaron looked up at Remy who was smiling down at Spencer. 

"Is this all that you need?" Aaron asked.

"No. I'm just not sure what else I need or want at this moment."

"Well, we are here for whatever you need."

There was a knock at the door, and Remy got up before anyone could call out. He opened the door and stepped back to allow the person in. Aaron wasn't shocked when Dave entered the room.

"Callaway is getting sent back to his House for training. This is his third instance of not obeying a Sub that is not wearing his collar. The Chief is not sure about anything outside of work, but he's never been turned in for anything off the clock. Spencer, I had to tell them what you were because it's going to make sure that he's properly restrained or that his ability to ever collar a Sub is taken away from him. No matter what House you came out of or what path you walked, he never should have stopped you and he should never have put his hands on you."

"I know. That's why I put him on his knees. None of the other officers in his station will ever trust him with a Sub again. Not after he didn't let me go after the first time, I asked him to."

Aaron laughed and tugged Spencer a little closer to him. Remy sat back down on the arm of the chair. 

"Do you want Dave to take over?"

"No. I like where I am." 

Dave nodded his head. 

"Morgan, Prentiss, and I will go over what we figured out and add it to the board, and then whenever you three are ready to go back in, we can discuss it all."

"I'll go as well," Remy said. He dropped a kiss on Spencer's head with a fond smile.

"You don't have to," Spencer said, but his face was still tucked in Aaron's neck. 

"No, petite, I'm splitting Aaron's focus, and he needs to focus on you. I'm sure at some point I'll get you in my lap." Remy leaned in to kiss Aaron before he got up from the chair. Remy followed Dave out of the room, and the door was shut. 

"We don't get jealous of each other. I'm very stoic and very strong, so when we have had a Sub to share between us, I am usually the go-to for this kind of thing. He's more loose, so our shared Subs tend to be playful with him."

Spencer hummed and settled down into Aaron's lap more, his body going even laxer. Aaron wondered if he was going to slip into sleep. It wasn't long before Aaron relaxed enough to wrap his arms around Spencer and hold him close. Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's neck before he leaned back to look at Aaron's face. Spencer licked his lips and looked down at Aaron's lips. 

"He won't get jealous of that either," Aaron said. 

Spencer smiled, but he stood up. Aaron let him go with barely a fight, but he was rewarded with Spencer slipping his legs down on either side of Aaron's. 

"Just one kiss and I'll be ready to head back out."

"Who said I would let you get away with a single kiss?" Aaron asked, but he was smiling as he said it. 

"You'd never take more than what I want to give." Spencer leaned in and pressed a single kiss to Aaron's lips before he pulled away. Spencer was grinning as he got up off of Aaron's lap and walked to the door. Aaron stayed where he was trying to figure out if it was worth it to keep to his word that it would be two months before he asked Spencer out on a date with him and Remy. It wasn't a matter of honor, but it would tell Spencer that he could tempt Aaron into things with just being himself. Aaron didn't mind being wrapped around the little finger of a Sub, he was taught to cherish and love them, no matter their sex. He wanted to be the kind of Dom who could hold onto a Sub like Spencer. 

* * *

Aaron watched as Remy and Spencer kissed. It was hot watching it. The top of Spencer's shirt was undone where Aaron had worked on opening it while he had his turn at kissing him. Spencer's back was to him now, and he had his hands trailing on Spencer's stomach and chest. He had not touched his nipples yet. Spencer was responding wonderfully. Aaron knew his control was slipping and he knew he needed to get under control soon, but he didn't want to let the Sub out of his lap. Dave had escorted Spencer to the house and had removed the guardianship collar, giving it to Aaron to hold just in case a case came up. It generally wasn't done when an FBI agent was being courted, but there were certain situations where it was done, and Spencer would have said something if he wanted it left on for the safety of his own mind or didn't want Aaron having control of it. Aaron figured that Spencer had told him to do it to mock Aaron and Remy with his bare neck.

"What do you want Spencer?" Remy asked as he pulled back from kissing the Sub. Aaron pulled at his hips to press the younger man's ass into his crotch harder. When Spencer had agreed to a date with the two of them, he had been shocked when the Sub had agreed to a date at their house. There wasn't a thing in the world that Aaron could ever do make Spencer do what he didn't want to do but agreeing to go to a house of a pair of Doms on the first date was rare. It was only their work relationship that made the Sub trust them both. There wasn't a single thing that either man would do to abuse that. 

"Do you know that my Adligo teacher was astounded at how well I took having options taken from me. To not have to make decisions when in a scene. After I was marked by Morsus, which was the last House I trained at, I went back to Adligo. He trained me through everything that a true Adligo Sub would have. He said that whoever finally got me bound at his feet would never let me go. I want to truly let go, and I trust you both to do that with you."

Aaron gripped Spencer's arms tighter, pulling them back and he felt Spencer relax into his body more. He felt Spencer's legs spread apart further and looked over Spencer's shoulder to see Remy spreading them. Aaron wanted to never let go. 

"So you weren't just being a tease when you gave us dat bullet point list of what you won't do?" Remy asked. Aaron groaned at the memory, he remembered the list. Once they had made their full intentions known, Spencer had given Aaron the list on his way out the door of the bullpen. He had smiled cheekily and kissed Aaron's cheek as he passed him. Remy had been getting off the elevator, and he got the same treatment. They had taken it home and discussed it. Hard limits had been listed first with a few soft after. The list of soft limits had surprised Aaron, there was not a lot. The one limit that bothered Aaron was listed as a soft limit with only a single proviso. A collar. Spencer required a collar to be gagged, blindfolded, and bound at the same time. 

"I had an extensive education. My list of what I will not do is shorter than what I will. It's easier." Spencer's body was trembling in anticipation. 

"As long as we adhere to your list, you don't care what we do?" Aaron asked whispering in Spencer's ear roughly. When he was done talking, Aaron closed his teeth around the flesh of Spencer's lower earlobe. He put enough pressure on the skin to feel it. 

"No," came the breathy response. 

Aaron felt the younger man jerk in his arms and saw that Remy had pinched the inside of his thigh, Aaron let go of Spencer's ear. He quirked an eyebrow but Remy just nodded up at his face, and Aaron looked. Spencer was drifting. "I think that it might be time to move this elsewhere." He was thankful that they had the next day off. It was a Friday night, and unless they were on a case, it was their scheduled day off to get what they needed for their dynamic. Since Spencer had come into their lives, he and Remy had stayed home. The only person in their bed in that time had been Lisette, and she had only slept there when her youngest had got sick. She had near drove herself into the ground. Aaron had to take charge of her and the care of the youngest. 

"He's already going again. I don't think he's let go since his Adligo teacher." Aaron pushed Spencer up, and he moved with ease, showing that while he was drifting, he knew where he was. Remy moved to the elevator that had been installed when they had remodeled the entire house to suit their needs. Stairs did not mix with going into or coming out of a scene. There was a set of stairs in case of malfunction or power outage. "Do you have him?"

"You lock up, and I'll get our Sub into the bedroom portion. I think I wanna start in there. Anything you don't want me ta do before you get down dere?"

"No more clothes off for him. I want to finish helping undress him. I wanna see his mark." Aaron leaned over and kissed Remy. 

"That's hot," Spencer whispered when Aaron pulled back. "Thankfully, I have a huge watching kink. I want to try getting off that way sometime."

"What way?"Aaron asked. 

"Watching you two together while I can't touch. You or myself. Bound either on the floor on my knees or chained to a ceiling. See if I can come that way."

Aaron groaned and pressed his palm into the base of his cock. Spencer was going to be the death of them., and he was going to enjoy every single second of it. He grabbed the Sub and pulled him close, kissing him so hard that he was shocked that he didn't split his lip. He pushed Spencer into Remy's waiting arms and turned away before he decided to just take. He only moved when he heard the elevator doors close. Spencer had agreed to stay until at least Saturday night with Sunday open as well. Spencer was fresh out of the academy, and there was no playing at all for uncollared Subs. There was no playing for a Dom either unless they had a collared Sub for more than a year. Doms had tried in the past to collar a Sub for the duration of the academy and then remove the collar at the end. After that, it was made mandatory that the Subs had to be collared a year before the Dom was allowed away to play. Finding play while in the academy with someone who didn't hold your collar or has your collar will get one thrown out. There were different rules for Switches, and those were something that Aaron hadn't paid much attention to.

When the house was secure, Aaron made his way to the back of the house to use the steps. The stairs came out in the bedroom portion of the basement. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to walk into, but Remy sitting in the large armchair in the corner with Spencer on his knees in front of him with the only point of contact between them was where Remy had his hand on Spencer's shoulder, wasn't it. 

"Spencer just informed me dat his Adligo teacher did a little more dan mark him when he left de house the first time." Remy pushed at Spencer until he turned around and then the Dom slipped down to the floor between him and the chair. He gripped the shirt and opened it a little. Aaron regretted not going after his nipples in the living room. Spencer had both of his nipples pierced, and two black rings were laying down against his skin. "You know what you want ta do, Aaron."

Aaron dropped to his knees as Remy pulled back at Spencer to shift him from his knees to where he was sitting on his ass. As soon as he was situated, the Sub dropped his legs open. Aaron moved to where he was pressing his legs open as wide as he could and know that it didn't hurt him. He reached out and traced skin around one of his nipples as Remy trapped the Sub's arms so he couldn't move. Aaron leaned over and kissed Remy as his little finger slipped into the ring, he tugged gently, hearing the moan from Spencer. He dropped his other hand down to find the hard cock trapped in pants. Spencer's body twitched, and Aaron knew that he wanted to thrust up into Aaron's hand but held himself still.

"Tease," Spencer whispered. 

"Like you've been doing to us for weeks?" Aaron asked. He pulled back from Remy and bit at Spencer's ear. "Take his shirt off."

Remy pulled at the shoulders of Spencer's shirt, and it fell down, stopping as it got stuck in Spencer's elbows. Aaron let go of Spencer to allow him to get the shirt off of him. Aaron leaned back to open his pants and take his cock out. Remy's eyes were staying on Aaron even though Aaron was pretty sure that he wanted to look at Spencer's back. 

Spencer's mouth had been the object of Aaron's fantasies for two months since he had met him. Spencer had decimated two UnSubs verbally since he had joined the team, not including Callaway. Before tonight, Aaron had not got more than closed mouth kisses pressed against his mouth. Aaron had Spencer's mouth one way, now he wanted it another way. Remy nodded at him. 

"I want your mouth on my cock," Aaron said. He gripped the back of Spencer's neck and pulled him down to where Spencer could take his cock into his mouth. Spencer wasted no time on teasing, he took Aaron all the way down to the base on the first go. Aaron gripped Spencer's hair instead of his neck and looked at Spencer's back. The five interconnected circles were huge on Spencer's back, it took up most of it the skin of Spencer's back. It was thin though. Each circle was a different color, the primary color for the House that it was while each circle was outlined in the secondary color. It was beautiful, and Aaron brushed his fingers around each circle, trying not to come so quickly with Spencer's mouth on him. Remy was holding onto Spencer's hips and moving him higher on his knees. Spencer gripped Aaron's thighs to help steady himself. Aaron marveled at Spencer because anyone else would have tried to touch more than just that. 

It had been a while since anyone, but Remy had touched him without a condom on. Spencer had dropped paperwork on Aaron's desk the day before, two months to the day after Spencer had joined the team that cleared him from every single transmittable disease with a date of the day before. Aaron knew that Dave had taken Spencer to a doctor visit, but Aaron had assumed that it was a regular one not to get him cleared for sexual play without a condom. The only stipulation that Spencer had added to it was that Aaron and Remy forsook any other sexual contact with anyone that wasn't the three of them. Dave had let Spencer negotiate the play contract on his own that they had signed. The form was simple as Aaron and Remy a had both known his hard and soft limits before they had got far in their flirting. Aaron had signed quickly with Remy doing it after. Spencer had been last, forsaking all other sexual contact with anyone else for the term of the contract which did not have an end. Open-ended contracts were rare but not for those in the BAU. It wasn't like they could set-up dates a few nights a week. Most of the time the team only got a single day and night off to do what was needed to help keep their dynamic calm. The FBI had fail-safes in place for Subs who signed contracts with agents that were open-ended. The FBI had been the one to start doing that because a month as some play contracts were could see part of that duo out of the area for almost all of it because of work. 

"You are only silent when you are really enjoying," Remy said. 

"I want to see you string two words together when he's sucking your cock, Remy." Aaron stopped fighting what his body wanted and pulled Spencer off his cock enough to where when he came, he filled Spencer's mouth. Aaron could feel the subtle pull on his cock as Spencer swallowed and milked Aaron near dry. Aaron was tempted to keep Spencer right there until he was hard again, but Remy wanted Spencer's mouth. They had discussed what they wanted before Spencer had arrived. Full tilt playing could happen later. Spencer had them too much on a knife's edge to attempted anything more than sex with an edge for their first time together. Aaron tugged on Spencer's hair to pull him up to where Aaron could kiss him. He adored tasting himself in the mouths of others. 

"I'm going to get naked and get on the bed," Remy said as he started to stand up. Spencer wrapped himself around Aaron's body, letting Aaron dominate the kiss. Aaron kept on kissing him until there was nothing left of himself in Spencer's mouth. 

"You don't know how many times I've wished at lunch that I could have you come up and get under my desk and suck me, Spencer," Aaron said as he pulled out of the kiss. Aaron forced Spencer off him and turned Spencer around to where he could see Remy, sitting on the edge of the bed, naked with his legs spread and his cock out on display. "He likes being naked, and he likes being looked at while naked."

Aaron turned Spencer around as he sat down on his ass on the floor of the room. Spencer draped himself into Aaron's lap and looked at Remy. Aaron bit at Spencer's ear as he reached down to undo the jeans that Spencer was wearing. He looked like he was jeans that were painted on to him. They felt soft and clung in all the right places. Aaron cupped one hand around Spencer's balls in the jeans and rubbed at them. Spencer's head tipped back to lay on his shoulder, letting out a moan. Aaron wanted Spencer naked, but he wanted to play while he did it, working Remy up even more before having Spencer crawl to Remy and suck his cock. Aaron slipped a hand down inside of Spencer's jeans and found that Spencer had not put on any underwear.

"He went commando, Rem," Aaron said before he palmed Spencer's cock. "Get on your knees."

Spencer wasn't the steadiest when he settled on his knees, so Aaron kept a hand on his shoulder as he used his other hand to push Spencer's jeans down on him. It wasn't long before a tug on one side had Spencer raising that knee so Aaron could get the jeans entirely off of him. Socks and shoes had been gotten rid of on the ground floor of the house. Aaron's cock was starting to get hard again and when Spencer was naked Aaron pulled Spencer back into him. Slotting his cock against the crack of Spencer's ass. 

"Look at him," Remy said as his eyes moved up and down Spencer's body. "Tomorrow morning we are tying him to the bed and not fucking him until we knew every single pleasurable inch of his skin. Do you want that, petite?"

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said, he shivered. 

Aaron cupped his balls and rolled them a little in his hand. Spencer spread his legs a little more. 

"Crawl to Remy, Spencer." Aaron let go of him and watched as Spencer bent over to get on hands and knees. He slid a leg forward and slowly started to slide forward. His ass swept left and right as he crawled to Remy and it made Aaron groaned at the swinging ass that was on display. He waited until Remy was directing Spencer to his cock before he stood up to start to strip himself. Aaron's cock was half hard which wasn't a shock considering how strong and how long Aaron had wanted Spencer and to see Spencer bobbing on Remy's cock was a beautiful sight. After Aaron was naked with his clothes draped over the chair that the three of them had been in front of, Aaron walked around to get the bottle of lube. Aaron was fastidious and while he was okay with the lube being out when in use, lube didn't live between the mattress in the playroom or under pillows. 

Aaron walked to stand in Remy's line of sight and waved for Remy to move up the bed. Remy groaned as he goaded Spencer off of his cock. Spencer was pouting and licked the bobbing cock in front of him. 

"You are going ta earn yourself a spanking for shit like that," Remy said with a fond tone. 

"You said I was going to suck you until you came," Spencer countered. 

"Well, Aaron wants me to move up the bed. Don't worry you are still going to get my cock in your mouth, just in a different position." Remy scooted up the bed, letting go of Spencer's hair. He laid down with his head on the pillows and his legs spread before he curled his finger to coax Spencer up to him. 

"Hands and knees, Spencer," Aaron said as Spencer settled in to take Remy's cock back into his mouth. Remy grabbed the headboard with one hand and Spencer's hair with the other, directing Spencer up and down on his cock. Remy liked to be in control for that aspect while Aaron liked to let the other person do what they wanted. Spencer spread his legs lewdly, enough to where his cheeks parted all the way and Aaron was greeted with the sight of his hole. Aaron opened the lube and coated three fingers. Aaron crawled up onto the bed to settle in behind Spencer and traced his pointer finger over Spencer's hole. Spencer jerked, and Aaron heard a muffled moan. 

"He really likes that," Remy said. 

"Good. Spencer, you cannot come until after Remy does, snap your fingers if you understand."

There was a quick snap of fingers without Spencer even hesitating at all on Remy's cock. Aaron pressed his first finger inside of Spencer. This was one of his favorite parts of sex, toying with whoever he was going to fuck. Most Subs, even ones like Spencer that had been without a partner for a while never needed actual stretching but Aaron loved the foreplay of it, and it would give them an excellent chance to get Spencer off to relieve the pressure of having to hold his orgasm. 

Aaron didn't do much with the single finger other than making sure that Spencer was lubed up before he pushed in with two. Aaron found Spencer's prostate with ease and brushed the tips of his fingers over it. Spencer moaned, and Remy came at the same time. Aaron smiled. Remy couldn't take a throat wrapped around his cock and the other person humming. He came like a teenager every time. Aaron started to work on getting Spencer off quickly. It did not take long all, Spencer's head pressed into Remy's hip. Remy lifted his head before he started to scoot down the bed, to lay under Spencer and kiss him. Aaron pulled his fingers free of Spencer before using three on him. Spencer whimpered at the loss of fingers then gasped as Aaron filled him again. 

"Come on pretty, come all over Remy, yeah?" Remy coaxed. 

Aaron brushed the tips of his fingers over Spencer's prostate, and Spencer came, his body shuddering and his muscles gripping Aaron's fingers hard. Aaron stilled his fingers and rubbed at Spencer's lower back. When Spencer went lax, Aaron pulled his fingers free. Slipping off of the bed, Aaron grabbed a hand towel to wipe his fingers clean. He used fresh lube to coat his cock before tossing the lube at Remy. Aaron wiped his hand clean again before tossing the towel into the hamper. All of the house laundries were sent out to be cleaned. Even if they collared Spencer, he would not be the one doing the laundry. With their jobs, it was too much, and Aaron wanted Spencer focused on them and not keeping up the large house that they had. 

"How do you want him?" Remy asked before he started to kiss Spencer again. It was something that Aaron wasn't going to tire of watching or doing himself. 

"Down here. On his knees on the floor." Aaron stepped back and leaned over to grab Spencer's waist to pull him down on the bed and helped him get on his knees on the floor. Spencer tried to lean up, but Aaron stopped him with a hand on his back, keeping his chest pressed into the bed. "Oh no. Remy's getting what I want, Spencer. You are just going to close your eyes."

Aaron watched Remy grab the cuffs from where they were in between the mattress and the box spring, attached to hooks there. A leather strap connected the hooks and the cuffs. Remy grabbed Spencer's left hand first and affixed the cuff around it before leaning over to do the other side. Spencer could only move forward, and Aaron's hands on his hips would stop him from doing that. Remy knelt on the bed between Spencer's arms and stroked his cock as it started to harden. All of them it seemed had a large voyeurism kink, and Aaron was thankful for that. The carpet on the floor was soft and very plush so it wouldn't hurt either of their knees. Aaron had paid for it to be padded well under the carpet for that reason. 

Giving no warning on what was coming, Aaron lined himself up and pushed inside of Spencer, closing his eyes in pleasure as he did. Aaron didn't pause at all and took Spencer from empty to full in a single stroke. He grabbed Spencer's hips to hold him in place. Spencer buried his face into the bed and moaned. Remy reached under his face and tilted his head up to where they could hear every single little noise that they pulled from him. Remy still had Spencer's release on his stomach. Aaron fucked Spencer hard, making the Sub pant and moan and sometimes curse as he was fucked. Spencer's cock was nowhere near where he could rub it on the bed and with his hands cuffed, he couldn't get himself off. 

Aaron pushed himself all the way inside of Spencer and paused, giving Spencer a few seconds to collect himself. "If I fuck you to orgasm, can you get hard again for Remy?"

"I can not release and just orgasm," Spencer panted. 

"Good. I'll tell you when." Aaron let go of one hip and used that free hand to grip Spencer's hair. He nodded his head that Remy could get off the bed. Remy slipped off the bed and grabbed a few things from around the room as well as getting a rag wet in the bathroom. When he came back out, he was cleaned up, and he had a rag to clean up Spencer some. 

Spencer tried to look, but Aaron kept his eyes forward for when Remy got back on the bed. Aaron waited for his lover to get on the bed and then let go of Spencer's hair and braced his arm on the bed so he could lean down. He pressed all the way into Spencer and paused again, making Spencer huff in frustration. 

"I'm going to fuck you, Spencer, until I come and then Remy's going to get you on that bed and fuck you again. Do you see what he has out? I know what he's going to do with that and I'm sure that you can guess." Aaron smirked at Remy and pulled back to start fucking Spencer again. It was way too soon when Aaron felt the tension building in his groin, and he came. He kept thrusting inside of Spencer until his cock was too soft. Letting go of Spencer's hip and the bed, Aaron trailed his hands up to Spencer's chest and pulled on both nipple rings for a minute before he finally touched Spencer's cock. "Come."

Spencer's head dropped to the bed, and he groaned, his back bowing a little as he dry orgasmed. When Spencer was settled down and breathing just a little too fast, Remy worked the leather strap off of the cuffs and tugged on Spencer's hands. Spencer followed his tug up and climbed onto the bed. Remy rolled him onto his back and grabbed his legs and spread them, bending them at the knee before slipping in between them. Aaron watched from the side until he could stand up. Spencer had felt so good wrapped around his cock and Aaron wanted that as much as possible. Aaron grabbed a dry hand towel and cleaned his cock with it before he stepped up to hook Spencer's hands into the headboard. Spencer watched him closely as he did it, his head turned up. Aaron bent down to kiss him as Remy cleaned up Spencer a little bit. When Spencer's hole was a little clean and Remy smeared lube around the hole and slicked up his cock, Remy waved his head at a towel, and Aaron handed it over. Remy cleaned his hands before he pushed his cock into Spencer. Spencer's back bowed off the bed, and he tugged down on the straps holding his arms up. 

"Please," Spencer begged. 

"Is that what it takes? To get you to talk? One cock after the other?" Aaron asked as he settled in at Spencer's head on the bed. Remy kept his cock inside of Spencer as he worked on wrapping the cuffs around Spencer's calves to hold his legs open. Aaron helped Remy use the straps that had held Spencer up on the bed to hold his legs open. Aaron watched as Remy reached in between Spencer's spread legs to grab his hips. Spencer was at Remy's mercy, unable to move or do anything but take Remy's cock when Remy wanted him to. 

Spencer's entire body showed his pleasure at how he was being treated. He was right that he liked his options being taken away. Aaron could understand why. He was a strong-willed person, and his focus had been on his education and training, meaning that giving up control was hard for him. He was beautiful like he was to Aaron. His submission, his trust that he had given to the both of them was erotic and intoxicating. Aaron wanted more, he wanted every single second of it. He didn't want to ever see Spencer giving either to someone who wasn't him or Remy. Spencer's cock was still hard and bobbing with Remy's thrusts. Remy was not being gentle. Spencer didn't act like he wanted gentle.

"Aaron, stroke his cock," Remy said. 

Aaron reached forward and grabbed the lube so that he could slick up Spencer's cock to stroke him. Aaron gripped Spencer's cock and stroked in counter to Remy's thrusts. Spencer was reveling in what was happening to him. Aaron had never seen anyone give over to having no control like Spencer was. Remy slammed his hips into Spencer and bent down, groaning as he came. Spencer's eyes were closed, and he was well into Subspace. 

Leaning over, Aaron pressed a kiss to his cheek before nipping at his ear, Spencer moaned at that. 

"Come," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear. Aaron watched Spencer's face as he came. He looked like it was the first time that he had come in his life. Remy pulled out of Spencer gently and walked to the bathroom. Remy cleaned himself up as Aaron petted Spencer. Touching him on his chest and legs to let him know that he wasn't alone. Remy came out in a pair of sleep pants and worked on undoing Spencer's calf cuffs. Aaron untied his arms. Spencer was pliant as Aaron worked on rubbing his arms, his eyes stayed closed, but he was at least a little aware of what was going on around him. 

"I'll take care of the bed and get his clothes out of his bag," Remy offered once he had Spencer's legs entirely free and resting on his. 

"Come on, Spencer." Aaron stood up before helping Spencer stand. Spencer was craving touch, so he pressed himself into Aaron's body. Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders before picking him up. Aaron carried him bridal style into the bathroom. Remy had run a very hot bath when he had been in there cleaning up, and Aaron set Spencer down into it after checking the temperature on the digital thermometer that was in the water. After setting Spencer down in the water, Aaron pulled the thermometer out of the water so that it didn't get in the way. There was a very soft cloth on the side of the tub and Aaron grabbed it and the bar soap. Aaron used the rag to get Spencer's face and most of his hair wet. When it was time to wash Spencer's hair, he would help him dunk under the water. For now, he wanted to see Spencer's reactions, so he worked on washing his face. Remy was good at this kind of thing, but he was always a little antsy after sex, and he didn't do well at just settling in and doing this part. Aftercare was something that Remy did do when he was with someone, and there was no other Dom around. It was part of what drew Aaron to him. They had complimentary kinks but also Aaron liked the aftercare. He liked that he didn't have to fight for it. 

Spencer's eyes stayed closed the entire time that he was in the bathtub. Aaron felt proud that Spencer trusted him so much. He figured that it was a byproduct of working together and he liked that. Aaron had never played where he worked before and wondered if that had caused him to miss some very fun times. He would not have done it on his own team as that would cause problems. Aaron did not count Remy at all because they had met before Remy joined the BAU and had figured out their likes and dislikes before. 

Aaron reached down and drained some of the water before he reached for the shampoo and conditioner and set them in his reach without having to move a lot. Spencer's hair was very soft and curly so Aaron figured that he had a brand of products that he used on it, and he would stock that once he had Spencer make a list. 

By the time that Aaron was done bathing Spencer, Spencer was practically asleep in the water. Aaron drained it and grabbed the single huge custom order towel for the chair that was beside the bath. Aaron didn't trust Spencer to stand for long at all and Aaron wanted to focus on drying him. Aaron paid very close attention to Spencer's hair to make sure that it was as dry as possible before he worked on the rest of Spencer's body. Spencer hummed and buried his face into Aaron's neck when Aaron tipped him forward to dry his back better. 

Spencer's cock twitched when Aaron was working on drying his groin area. Aaron laughed lowly at that. Spencer didn't react, no blushing, no anything. Remy entered the bathroom with clothes in hand. Aaron grabbed his sleep pants and slipped them on while Remy dropped to his knees to get Spencer's on him. When the both of them had pants on, Aaron picked up Spencer to carry him to the bed.

Aaron did not fight Spencer when he rolled over and grabbed a pillow to lay kind of on it on his stomach, his back on display. Aaron slipped into the bed behind Spence while Remy got in on the other side. 

"Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"Hmmm," Spencer hummed. 

"Good night," Aaron whispered. It was not what he was going to say, but Spencer was too out of it for Aaron to actually talk to him about anything at all. 

"Hmmm," Spencer hummed again. 

"I think that he needed that more than we did," Remy said his voice just loud enough to carry. 

"He did," Aaron said before he draped an arm over Spencer's back. Remy laid his hand over right beside Aaron, his fingers brushing against the naked skin of Aaron's chest. 

"Full night sleep and then after breakfast, we can play again. I want to see how he does under a little bit of pain from me. We can strap him to the bench you like to put your Subs on."

"Sounds good," Aaron said as he closed his eyes. He could see Spencer kneeling and being tied to the bench. He could do it perfectly to where they could have access to ass and mouth. Aaron would adore watching Spencer under Remy's hand. Spencer had no limits on pain as far as hard, or soft limits went, but Aaron knew that if he bound Spencer, he could only gag or blindfold him, not both. Aaron had a bell set for if one of them was fucking Spencer's mouth so that he could signal that he needed to safeword. Spencer's safeword had been discussed two weeks before during a case. They had downtime while waiting for results and eating dinner. Ever since the incident with Callaway, Spencer had been more touchy with Aaron and very open about anything and everything.

Spencer had told them about his mother and his father in general terms, but when pushed for more he said no. Aaron knew that big shit had happened and Aaron was more than willing to wait until they were more settled and Spencer had bonded with them enough for him to want to share with them. 

Aaron closed his eyes after Remy did, enjoying the warmth that Spencer was giving off and loving that they had a Sub in their bed again. Aaron really hoped Spencer woke in the night and wanted sex of some kind, Aaron would not be above holding Spencer down and fucking him while Remy slept beside them. Just like Remy would not be above doing it to him as well. When allowed, Aaron was pretty sure that Spencer would cling like an octopus during sex, touching as much as possible and just loving being the sole focus of someone. Aaron hoped to learn all of the little things that sex with Spencer opened about him. 

* * *

Aaron settled into the chair at the head of the table in the conference room that they were given in the FBI Field Office in Las Vegas. The case was wrapped, but no one was exactly happy with anything at the moment. There was always a feeling of sadness when they were not able to save as many victims as they wanted. In this case, it was a woman who by her own admission was non-dynamic. There more of those who classified themselves that way and more coming out each day. Aaron understood that it wasn't really that there were more of them just more willing to come forward. 

However, this woman had snapped and went on a spree to take out all of those who classified themselves as dominant or submissive and even the switches. Aaron had tried to talk her down with her last victim, but she had been unwilling to talk at all and ended up killing herself and the victim. 

Spencer's phone had rung while he was working on boxing up everything from the case to take home. Spencer had started to do that after his second case on the team. Morgan jokingly called him the Keeper of Knowledge, but Aaron figured that it was a trait of his fastidiousness that made him do that. The geographic profile had been taken over by him as well. Which Aaron was totally okay with because usually, Spencer got it done a lot quicker than anyone else on the team. 

Aaron looked into the small interview room that Spencer had gone into. It was a two-way mirror, and Aaron couldn't help but watch him. Spencer was smiling and talking, his hand not holding the phone was waving, and it didn't really stop moving. Watching Spencer was one of his favorite things in the world and Aaron didn't mind indulging. Morgan and Remy were running and getting lunch for all of them. The Jet was down for maintenance as a system had gone offline after Aaron had called and the pilot had done a preflight check. Their next departure time was the following day. Aaron had already called Erin to tell her. She told them to enjoy an evening in Vegas. 

Spencer turned to look at the glass of the mirror and smiled, Aaron knew the smile was for him. The door opened behind Aaron, and he looked to see the team entering with Remy leading the way. There were bags of food in Remy's hand, and Morgan had a box. Aaron cocked an eyebrow at that before he stood up to knock on the window. Remy looked at Spencer and frowned. Aaron shrugged his shoulders. 

It was two more minutes before Spencer hung up and came into the conference room. He looked at the spread of food and grabbed his salad from the middle of the table before walking up to the table in between Aaron and Remy. Remy scooted his chair back to allow Spencer to sit down on his leg. Remy wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist to hold him close. Remy had got a salad for him and for Aaron. Spencer really liked salads and pouted at Aaron and Remy when they ate something different than him. 

"You said we are not leaving until late tomorrow morning?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. Ten a.m. is our take off time," Aaron answered. 

"Good, then we have time to go and introduce you to my mom." 

Aaron didn't say anything, but he looked at Remy who was looking at the back of Spencer's head. 

"That would be great."

"Good."

Aaron waited for Spencer to say something, but he just dove back into his salad. Aaron looked at Dave who was smiling at Aaron. Dave waggled his eyebrows and Aaron wanted to throw something at him. Dave had stopped escorting Spencer to his weekend dates with them and instead would take off Spencer's collar before Spencer left work if they were home in time. Spencer came over every single weekend, and while sometimes they went out to eat on Friday night, more often than not, Aaron or Remy cooked for the three of them. Spencer cooked breakfast on Saturday mornings if he was awake first and not otherwise occupied. 

When the three of them were in the playroom, Spencer made no decisions. Aaron and Remy did that, but when they were outside of it, Spencer didn't let Aaron or Remy control his choices outside of his clothes. 

"So your mom still lives in Vegas?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. I don't think that she'll ever leave here." Spencer reached over and lifted up Aaron's hand to look at his wrist. "We need to leave in half an hour to make it to her when I told her we would be there. I will be driving."

Morgan bit his lips and tried not to laugh out loud. Spencer still threw an olive at him from his salad. Morgan caught it and ate it with a grin. Spencer laughed and relaxed down into Remy's lap and started to eat with gusto. Spencer had driven a lot in Vegas for the team, and Aaron knew that it was part of him being home and knowing where he was going without needed the GPS to tell him. Spencer also dictated where they were eating each time that they ate. Aaron had found it cute and endearing even though he knew that a few of the agents found it odd. 

There was a knock on the door, and Spencer jumped from Remy's lap and opened the door. There was a junior agent there. Aaron had heard that he had started out in the LVPD and transferred to the FBI just two years before. 

"Oh, awesome!" Spencer said as he took a stack of books from the agent. Aaron raised his eyes as he watched Spencer give the man a kiss on the cheek. The man was a Submissive, but Spencer hadn't really spent any time with him, not enough to have that much affection for him.

"Diana will like those. I got them last week, but with being assigned to this case, I couldn't make it out."

"You are a doll. I'll tell Mom to expect you this weekend." Spencer shut the door with a grin still on his face. He set the stack of books down in between him and Aaron as he took a seat on Remy's lap again. Aaron looked at the titles, all of them were in French. There were five books in the stack and were wrapped with a bow on them. 

"Who is that?" Prentiss asked.

"Frank? He lived down the street from me. He's been delivering books to mom for years from me. This is the newest stack. He was in my actual grade in school before I got moved forward. We've stayed in contact. He really liked mom."

"That's nice that you have someone that checks in on her," Morgan said. 

"Yes. He still lives in the same house. His parents went to Arizona a few years back, so he moved into their house." Spencer started to eat again, almost ignoring everything that was going on around him. Aaron felt the tension building in him. Spencer usually didn't check out of conversations unless he was working on a case. If he was too focused on something else, he could miss a lot of things that went on around him. 

Aaron looked at Remy, but Remy just shrugged. 

After eating, the team piled all of their things in the SUVs before leaving the Field Office. Morgan, Prentiss, and Dave went back to the hotel to get a little rest before going out that night while Aaron and Remy changed into different clothes. Spencer told them that they were not to be in their work clothes which for Remy was kind of pointless as he didn't wear anything different when he wasn't working, but Remy changed anyway. Aaron changed out of his suit and into a pair of khakis and a polo. Spencer opted for a pair of jeans and a very soft sweater. 

Spencer was waiting for them in the SUV outside of the hotel, and Remy jumped into the back seat and settled in the position between the two front seats. Aaron got into the passenger seat and watched as Spencer fiddled with everything to make the SUV fit him. Aaron had driven it from the Field Office, so it was set up for him, and while he and Spencer were roughly the same size, Spencer sat very different than Aaron, so everything was off.

Aaron expected to turn toward the residential area of Las Vegas, but they did not. Aaron looked back at Remy who shrugged. That was becoming a habit it seemed, neither of them having all of the information needed. The SUV stopped outside of a large brick fence that had metal gates that stopped people from either getting in or out, Aaron wasn't sure. 

"Spencer Reid to see Diana Reid, plus two guests," Spencer said into the speaker that was outside of the SUV. 

"Come on in," a voice said. 

Seconds later the gates opened and Aaron looked ahead to see nothing but trees. As they drove through, Aaron saw the metal plate on the side of the bricks. Bennington Sanitarium.

Aaron looked back at Remy again this time because he had worked a case that had involved an UnSub who had been at Bennington before being released when he was deemed well enough to be on his own. 

"Spencer," Aaron said.

"Please don't make a big deal of this. I want you to meet mom, and she doesn't leave here, ever. I'll explain better later, but right now I don't want you making assumptions based on past dealings with UnSubs. Mom isn't violent unless she's off her meds." SPencer's hands were gripping the steering wheel very hard and his knuckles were white. 

"Okay," Aaron and Remy said at the same time. 

Bennington looked pretty with the trees around it. Aaron had seen the press photos and the ones on the website when he had researched it after the case. He had noted that it was an outstanding facility that had one of the lowest rates of abuse of the patients in their care, whether from other patients or workers. The team had not actually gone to Bennington but had just teleconferenced with the doctor who had been in charge of the UnSub.

A woman was waiting for them at the doors to the facility. Spencer had asked Dave to take off his collar, so Aaron wasn't shocked when the woman's eyes darted to Spencer's neck before looking at his face. 

"We weren't expecting you at all, Doctor Reid."

"Work brought me to the city, and I wanted Mom to meet the two Doms that I am currently in a contract with."

"Oh, she's in a good mood, so it'll be a good day for it. I'll leave you. She's in the western garden this morning with a book she borrowed. I see you have more for her. Do you want me to take them?"

"No. I'll give them to her." Spencer leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her lab coat opened up, and Aaron was greeted with the sight of her collar. 

Spencer waved at her as she stepped inside and shut the doors. Spencer started to the left. "This is the easiest way to the garden that mom is in." 

Aaron kept his words to himself as they walked. There were a lot of guards around but at the edges of the areas where other patients were sitting or walking. There was even one doing yoga with one of the patients. 

"A few of the guards have family who live here or even their Dom or collared Sub before they were put in here. While they are not left alone unless consent is not an issue, the people who have run Bennington have figured out that sometimes being close means that one cares more about patients escaping."

"That's good," Aaron said. 

It was another minute of walking before they entered a little walled off garden that had a very relaxed seating area inside of it. There were no Sub benches or anything that showed that Subs were treated differently. Spencer slipped into the seat beside a woman that was Aaron could tell had been very pretty at one point in her life. She wore no collar, but Spencer had said that his mother was a Sub. He had not talked about his father much, but Aaron had never heard if his parents were married or not or what happened to split them.

"Spencer," the woman said as she looked up from her book. 

Spencer set his stack of books down before taking her book and slipping a bookmark from the table into it. Spencer leaned over and gave her a hug. As if she realized that they were not alone, Diana Reid looked up at them. She raised a hand up to cover where the sun was in her eyes. Aaron pulled Remy with him to where they took seats beside Spencer but not near her. Diana looked at them shrewdly.

"Who is this?" Diana asked. 

"This is my Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, and team member Remy LeBeau, Aaron, Remy, I'd like you to meet Diana Reid, my mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Reid," Remy said. 

"Are you here instead of working?" Diana asked.

"No, our jet is under repairs, and the case that brought us here is over with." 

"Spencer?" a voice called out. 

Aaron stood up to look at the man and woman who entered the garden, there was a tray with mugs and what looked like a coffee carafe on it as well as a teapot. They both looked at Aaron and Remy before dismissing them and looking at Spencer. The woman set the tray down and held open her arms. Spencer jumped up from his seat and rushed over to hug both of them. He hugged the woman for a few seconds, but the man was hugged for nearly a full minute. When Spencer pulled out of the hug the man cupped the back of his head and pulled their foreheads together. Aaron focused on Diana instead of trying to listen in to the low conversation between Spencer and the man. 

"Who is this?" the woman asked. 

"Aaron Hotchner," Aaron said as he reached out his hand. He saw a peek of a collar under the man's light coat collar. The woman shook his hand, and it was a firm grip. Aaron didn't squeeze back at all, and the woman cocked an eyebrow at him. Remy was next, offering his hand. He was smooth and instead of shaking it lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. 

"Put that away," Spencer said as he finally turned around to look at them. "The rogue there is Remy LeBeau."

"A pleasure. So exactly why are you bringing your boss and a co-worker to see your mother, Spencer?" the woman asked. She sat down beside Diana on the other side, and her Sub sat down next to her. The man started to pass around cups of coffee. Spencer handed one each to Aaron, Spencer, and Remy as well as the woman before handing over a cup of tea to Diana and taking one for himself. 

"We were in the area, and I thought that maybe Mom would like to meet the man who is my boss and well he and Remy come as a pair," Spencer said with a grin. The woman raised an eyebrow at him but did not call him out on his little fudging of the truth. 

"Aaron, Remy this is Alexandra and Wilson Slott. They were my guardians from the age of ten and up." 

Aaron looked at the two of them and then at Diana. Aaron wanted to ask a lot of questions, but he kept his mouth shut. 

"My ex-husband, William left Spencer and me when Spencer was ten," Diana started. 

"He cut his collar off of Diana but didn't divorce her. Without a divorce, at the time Diana didn't have a lot of options on what she could do. We lived two houses down from them with an older couple in between us," Wilson said. He looked at Spencer with a look of love on his face. "I will always regret that we never noticed what was going on until too late."

"What happened?" Remy asked, his voice soft and caring. His eyes were on Spencer who was looking at his mother. 

"Mom is most of the time not violent at all. It takes a lot, but her medicine that she had been taking was having issues keeping her in our reality, and she got agitated one day and shoved me into a stand. I fell and broke my arm. Wils was taking his evening walk and heard the crash as well as my scream of pain. Dra took me to the hospital and Wils made sure that someone came to help calm mom down. I was almost eleven. Wils is a family lawyer now, but then he was a public defender who made sure that the divorce went through and all parental rights that William held were removed. He had no claim on me at all, of course, that meant that he didn't have to pay child support, but Dra and Wils took me in. They found Bennington and talked mom into going there. I spent one day of the weekend here with Mom. Dra or Wils would drop me off, and I would stay until dark usually."

"William fought it hard and that was what cost him his job," Wils said. He grinned and shook his head. "William didn't want to lose the fact that he had a wife and child on paper. The collar was a private affair, and he didn't have to disclose it. It was part of what changed the law here in Nevada. William lost his job because he had left a ten-year-old child with a woman that he left who was unstable. He lost all standing he got so upset on the stand that he blurted that the reason that he had left Spencer with her was that he didn't matter because Spencer was a Sub and unable to do anything in his life that would matter. The jury was, of course, made up of six Doms and six Subs as is standard." 

"You look like you had a lot of fun with that," Aaron said. 

"Oh, I did. By the time that we got that far in the trial I was working for the District Attorney and he let me take the lead because being put on trial by a Sub would piss off William."

"I met a lot of people like that."

"Don't be modest, Aaron," Spencer said. 

Wilson looked at Spencer before looking at Aaron.

"Aaron keeps up his license to practice law even though he works for the FBI. His closure rate when he worked as a prosecutor was good, even if he quit to join the FBI."

Aaron didn't focus on Spencer's words but instead was looking at Remy who was concentrating on his mug. Aaron frowned as he saw Remy's mug start to glow. 

"Rem," Aaron said, but just as he said it, Spencer was moving. He laid his hand over Remy's and then touched the mug. Aaron frowned but looked at the others to see that Dra was the only one who looked worried. 

"Sorry," Remy said. 

Spencer reached up and cupped the side of Remy's face. When the mug stopped glowing at all Spencer cupped the other side of Remy's face and just held his face for a few seconds before pressing a kiss to Remy's forehead. 

"So not just boss and co-worker?" Wilson asked, and Aaron could have understood if he was upset, but he didn't seem to be.

"No," Spencer said with a grin. 

"Still doesn't explain why you brought the boss to this visit. Diana would have been talking to him over the phone," Alexandra said. 

Spencer didn't look at Alexandra but stared at Wilson as he let go of Remy and then stood up. Spencer smirked at Wilson as he walked back to where he had been sitting. Aaron wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't expecting Spencer to take a seat in his lap. 

"You smug little shit," Wilson said.

Aaron bristled until the tone of voice permeated his mind. Wilson said it with a lot of fondness much like Morgan used when he said things like that to Remy. Alexandra and Diana started to laugh as Spencer settled himself into Aaron's lap more. Spencer did not seem like he was going to get up, so Aaron reached over and grabbed Spencer's coffee and handed it to him before getting comfortable. 

"Spencer garnered a lot of attention before he was known to be on the path to getting a Doctorate in Dynamics," Diana said as she settled back into her chair. She looked at Aaron's hands, one of which was on Spencer's hip, holding him in Aaron's lap and the other was on his thigh, just laying there. "Between his healing ability and his brain, he was a dream to many, especially masochists."

"Diana retained the final say in Spencer and a collar before he was eighteen or even a courtship. While on paper and to the law we were the final say, we did nothing like that without Diana's permission. Of course, Spencer himself ran off most Doms who wanted him. His mouth got him into trouble with them on a regular basis." Alexandra reached over and laid her hand on her Sub's knee and squeezed. "One Dom did not take no for an answer. Thankfully all he wanted to do was verbally and physically dominate Spencer, not sexually Dominate him. He was sixteen and at college in Caltech. We moved to California to be with him, and Wilson took a job in a firm there. When we moved back to Vegas after he graduated from college and turned eighteen and started his Dynamics degree, he moved to family law. We were called to the college because an over aged Dom was seen backhanding Spencer in public."

"What did you do?" Aaron asked.

Spencer scrunched down into Aaron's lap and laid his head on Aaron's shoulder, looking toward Remy. His hands found a few pieces of something, probably lint, on Aaron's polo and picked at them. 

"He wanted me to take his collar. He was nineteen at the time, so if I had taken his collar and had parental permission, he could have legal sex with me in the state. I refused to even call Dra. He did not take to that kindly. He backhanded me to try and force me. He split my lip and the inside of my cheek where it was opened from my teeth. Before any other students or teachers could react, I kicked him in the balls so hard that I busted one of his nuts. He was in extreme pain but given that I was underage and everyone who walks onto that campus that was below the age of eighteen was taught to kick first and ask questions later if a Dom does not take no for an answer."

"That's good. I hope you never take anything from a Dom to make things easier," Remy said.

"He never did. Every single person who offered a collar to me for him was turned down by him. I tried to get him to let me do it, but he said that he needed to know what to expect when it came time." Alexandra looked at Spencer with such loving fondness in her eyes that Aaron knew that while they might have taken in for the second half of his childhood and it seems let Diana stay in his life, they both loved him. 

"He was also never offered a joint collar," Wilson said. 

"Joint collar?" Aaron asked nosing in at Spencer's head. Spencer laughed and wrapped an arm around Aaron's neck and shoulder. 

"When Spencer was thirteen and coming back from one of the underage classes for Subs at the local community center during summer break from college he told Dra and me that he was never going to take a collar from a single Dom. He was going to find a pair of Doms and that it was what he wanted and he wasn't going to take any less."

"Cocky," Remy said, but he reached up and wiggled at Spencer's legs that were draped off of Aaron's lap. 

"He knew what he wanted and seems to have held off to find exactly what he needs," Alexandra said with a smile. "Spencer is a handful, and we all three know that. You both seem intelligent and are comfortable with him. I assume that he signed a contract?"

"Yes and while he's not wearing it right now when we are working he wears the social guardianship collar of Agent David Rossi."

"Agent Rossi, Spencer read every single one of his books when he was younger. I blame him for Spencer wanting to get into the BAU," Diana said. 

"Spencer read his first novel when he published it, and it was downhill from there," Wilson said. 

"Meeting Agent Gideon put the nail in the coffin so to speak. Spencer's educational track for school took a little longer for each school because he wanted an education on abnormals for each house and the dynamics served there."

"He's told us some of that. He talks a lot when he's tired at night. He rooms with the married Sub on the team, JJ but sometimes he will talk with us if he's having trouble getting his mind to stop."

"Your team has eight people? Seven in the field and Miss Garcia who is your tech analyst?"

"Yes. Three Doms, three Switches, and two Subs. The three Switches are in a weird but very stable relationship and have been since Emily Prentiss joined the team. Dave catches and releases but lately he's been dating our boss, Erin Strauss who is recently out of a long relationship that she had been unhappy with but tried for the longest to stay in it due to her children. She is happily trying to nail Dave. JJ is married to a cop who moved here to continue the relationship."

"And then you two," Wilson said.

"Yes. Then us two." 

"He looks good. You two have been taking good care of him when he lets you. We know that he's very independent, but we didn't see where we would be doing him any favors by changing who he was." 

"I don't think that I could see Spencer as anything other than what he is now," Aaron said. Aaron had met a single another person like Spencer, and they had been nothing more than a pet for their brain and the fact of what they were. Aaron didn't want that for Spencer. Spencer's mind was better to be used, and at least if Aaron was the one wielding it, he knew that Spencer wouldn't be used. 

"How about the afternoon here where you and get to know mom, and how I am with Mom and then tonight dinner with Dra and Wils?" Spencer asked before he nipped at Aaron's ear. 

"That sounds good if your..." Aaron paused. Alexandra and Wilson had called themselves his guardians, but he didn't want to offend them by saying that or insult Diana by calling them Spencer's parents. "If Alexandra and Wilson want. If they want time with you alone, Remy and I would never disparage your time with them. If you want us to leave now, we will as well."

"No, I want you to know all of them. And generally in public, I do call Wils and Dra my parents so don't get to thinking that it would upset Mom. She is happy that I have someone who cared for me like they did.

"There was a time that the raising of children was done by the whole village," Diana said. She looked at Spencer with such love in her eyes that Aaron's heart broke for it. Aaron knew that Spencer loved his mother above every single other person in the world and he could tell that it was the same for Diana. Even with the fact that all three of them were on the team, seeing how much Spencer loved his mother made Aaron think about stupid things like adopting kids or even finding a surrogate. 

"As we have always said, we were glad to step in," Wilson said. He gave Diana a look that said that he cared for her. "I was unable to have children because of a car accident when I was a teenager. Even before William left, we were glad to help watch Spencer when his parents wanted a night out. Sleepovers were a regular thing at our place."

"We always had fun," Spencer said before he yawned and turned his head to Aaron's neck a little more. "I'm going to take a nap. That after midnight wake up call from the LEOs left me unable to get back to sleep for a while." 

Remy got up and grabbed a blanket from a pile that was beside Diana and draped it over Spencer and Aaron. Aaron knew that Spencer sleeping on him and Remy showing care like he was would help settle the three parents that Spencer had of the affection they had for him. 

Ten minutes later, Spencer's breathing was indicative of sleep, and Aaron let himself relax down even more into the seat. He was glad that the chairs were comfortable. 

"So, Agent Hotchner," Diana said as she looked from Aaron to Remy. "Agent LeBeau, what exactly are your intentions with our son?"

* * *

Aaron heard Remy reading the paper behind him, and it helped to settle him. He was antsy, and he knew it. Remy was as well, but until one of them actually felt like breaching the topic on their minds, it was going to stay unsaid. Spencer had woken up early in the morning and slipped from in between the two of them in the playroom bed. Aaron had woke up with the spot where he had been empty and freaked out a little until he heard the pulse of bass from music. Spencer had been coming to their house some during the week for working out, he liked the fitness room that they had better than going to the gym that was close to his apartment or even where the rest of the Agents worked out on base. Morgan sometimes talked Spencer into running with him around the track, but for anything else, Spencer was there at their house. 

When Aaron had gone to check on him, Spencer was in the middle of what looked like yoga. His body covered in sweat meant that he had started with the other equipment. Spencer would be starved when he finished so Aaron had gone up to start breakfast. Bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes were in the oven staying warm while Aaron worked on cooking eggs. The eggs were almost ready, and the pulse of the bass had turned off nearly fifteen minutes before. The second pot of coffee was almost finished brewing. The first, minus what Aaron had in his mug beside him and what Remy had in his mug, was already in a carafe that would just hold what was in the second pot, after top offs.

"Dat movie that you wanted to see is out on DVD. I could run out and pick it up later," Remy offered.

"When you pick up the steaks?" Aaron asked. 

"Oui," Remy answered.

"That sounds good. Steaks and potatoes on the grill and then a movie to end the night sounds pretty damned perfect."

"Dat's what I was thinking."

Aaron liked the way that they felt like a family unit when Spencer was over. Before Spencer, they spent most of their time together but usually just existing in the same room. Aaron had never doubted Remy's affection for him or the love that had grown from that, but it was nice to have someone in their life that made them actually be together. 

"Diana sent us another letter. I read it last night before Spencer came over," Remy said.

Aaron hummed as he started to flip the eggs in the pan. It was just a few minutes, and they would be perfect. 

"She gave the list of books that Spencer really likes to have read to him. I thought while I was out I would see about picking up a few of them."

"That's great. Wilson called the other night worried about Spencer's last letter. I told him that it was just a case that had us all on edge. He was glad. It was the night that Spencer came over to run himself to sleep on our treadmill."

"At least he's coming here," Remy said. 

Silence reigned over the room, and just as Aaron was slipping the spatula into the pan to get out the first egg, there was the sound of a crash from behind him. Aaron dropped the spatula to the stovetop and turned around. Remy was staring at something, but Aaron was worried about the mug that was in pieces across the floor in front of him. Aaron had chosen a heavy tile for the kitchen so that it was easy to clean and wasn't linoleum. There wasn't a bit of linoleum in the whole of the house. 

"Remy?" Aaron asked as he looked at his lover. Aaron followed Remy's gaze, and he felt his mouth go dry. Spencer was practically naked. Aaron could see the long stretch of his back and his long legs. His ass though was covered by a sheer pair of underwear that Remy had bought for him a week ago. Remy had not given Spencer those underwear yet and had been planning on having Spence wear them that night. The upper and lower bands of the underwear were soft and spandex, so they flexed as he moved. Aaron remembered the look on Remy's face when he had come home with them. 

Spencer was at the counter where the coffee was. He poured himself a cup of the fresh pot before adding it to the carafe. He mixed in a little sugar and a little of the cream from the fridge that Aaron always picked up for him when he shopped for the house. Spencer stirred his coffee and licked the spoon clean. Remy could only see Spencer from behind, but Aaron was at the right angle to see everything that he was doing. Aaron was hard in his pants before Spencer turned around with his coffee clenched between his hands, blowing on it before taking a sip as he leaned back into the counter. Even knowing what he was going to see, Spencer's cock stuffed into the strip of black spandex with the zip closed, keeping it from sight looked better than it had any right to. 

"Good morning," Spencer said with a grin before he took another sip of his coffee. 

"Where did you get the plug?" Remy asked. 

"Brought it with me. I like the look of purple better than the plain black the both of you have in stock here. Do you like it?" Spencer was smirking as he asked. 

"I didn't get to see it," Aaron said as he tried not to stutter over the words in his mind. Aaron knew that Spencer had no shame but coming down to breakfast like he was dressed was not anything Aaron ever thought he would do. Spencer quirked an eyebrow at Aaron and licked his lips. Aaron reached back and turned off the stove before he started forward to Spencer. Spencer tipped up his mug of coffee and drained it before Aaron got all the way to him. Aaron trapped him against the counter and took his mouth in a passionate kiss, licking the taste of coffee from his mouth. "Turn around."

Spencer nipped at Aaron's lips before he turned, Aaron gave him a smack for his cheek before he grabbed Spencer's hips and drew his ass into Aaron's cock. Aaron could feel the plug and made sure that it pressed just that little bit more inside of Spencer. 

"Grab the counter," Aaron said before he stepped back and pulled Spencer's hips with him. Spencer spread his legs a little and presented his not that covered ass to him. Aaron could see the plug between his cheeks, and he agreed, silently, that the purple looked better than black. Aaron felt Remy step up behind him and his hand ghost over Aaron's hip before reaching around to play with Spencer's cock. 

"He's soft," Remy whispered in Aaron's ear. "We can't have that."

"No, we can't. Do you want to grab the little box that we've not shown Spencer yet?" Aaron turned his head around to where he could kiss Remy. Remy gave him a quick peck on the lips before he turned and walked to the large pantry. There on the bottom left of the pantry was a clear storage tote. Remy carried it to the kitchen table and set it down before opening the lid. There were a few things in there that were specially made for the kitchen table. Remy pulled out a few things, holding them up and waiting for Aaron's nod or the shake of his head. Remy walked over with a blindfold and wrapped it around Spencer's eyes. When it was tied, Aaron reached down and pressed the plug inside of Spencer just a little more. Spencer tried to thrust back, but Aaron held him still with a hand on his back. 

"You came down all cocky, Spencer so now you get to take what we do to you," Remy whispered into Spencer's ear. Remy chuckled, low and throaty before he walked away from Spencer to set the tote to the side and started to hook the arm chains that they had to the underside of the table. 

"Hands," Aaron said. 

Spencer let go of the counter and put his hands behind his back to where Aaron could affix the cuffs to them. Sex had been in the playroom and bathrooms for the most part, with a single instance of living room sex where Spencer rode both of them to their orgasms before they got him off. It had been late at night after a case that just wouldn't leave them alone mentally. Spencer had been the one to seek them out, his guardianship collar still on his neck but he had not asked Aaron or Remy to take it off. 

"So good for us. Since you are such a tease, you are not allowed to orgasm until we tell you." 

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. 

Aaron turned them around, Spencer not even hesitating to move with him. He didn't stumble or shuffle his feet at all. Remy was ready at the other side of the table with the chain. Aaron liked the sound of the metal on the wood of the table, so they opted for metal in the kitchen. Aaron turned Spencer around to where his back was Remy. Grabbing Spencer's head, Aaron held him still as he backed him up that last few inches to the table to where Spencer automatically sat down on the table. Aaron pressed in even closer, forcing Spencer to spread his legs to not get scooted too far away. He could feel Spencer's cock hardening, Aaron rubbed his own cock against it. 

"We should just leave you like this, ignore you for being a cheeky little shit. You wore us both out last night and here you are begging to be fucked again." 

Spencer said nothing at all, knowing that Aaron wasn't expecting an answer. 

"You are staying blindfolded so that you don't see what we are doing. You are going to be cuffed and held exactly where I want you until we are done doing whatever we want to you. We respect your limits, but I want you silent. No moans, no gasps, if I can't take your voice away with a gag, I want you to make sure that you make no sound at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Spencer swallowed quickly, and he wet his lips. Even if Spencer told Aaron right then that he didn't care if he was gagged, Aaron wouldn't do it. It was Aaron and Remy's to make sure that everything stayed where it was supposed, meaning not going over Spencer's limits. They were all three moving toward the point where they would offer a collar, and then many of the things on the list would be negated. In fact, all of Spencer's soft limits would go away. The hard limits were all very reasonable and understandable. The fact that Spencer had that no one could cut off contact with his mother for any reason, punishment or not, pissed Aaron off. Though it was a good way to weed out asshole Doms. Anyone who tried to discuss that point was not someone that Aaron would want Spencer to submit to.

"How do we want him?" Remy asked.

"On his back. Hand me the other cuffs." Aaron helped push Spencer down onto the table top. Remy drew Spencer's hands up to where they could be cuffed down. The clip for the chain was on the cuffs so that it could be as long or as short as needed with little work on their end. Remy jerked on the chains, one at a time, waiting for Spencer to nod his head that they felt okay. The first two weekends that Spencer spent in their house had been learning weekends for all three of them. Spencer was learning what Aaron and Remy wanted from him as far as offering information and how they did their checks. For Aaron and Remy, it was them learning how close to watch Spencer and precisely what to look for. 

Spencer didn't have any habits outside of getting lost in a book that Aaron and Remy felt that they needed to break him of. He drank too much coffee, but given that all of them did, Aaron couldn't exactly get upset with that. Spencer ate when he was hungry and chose balanced meals unless he had a craving. The last case had Spencer putting away a burger and a large fry as well as several of Aaron's onion rings when the case was done. All of them had craved comfort food, and JJ had found them a nice diner to eat at before flying home. 

Aaron waited for Spencer to relax into the cuffs before he took hold of Spencer's legs and drew them up. What Remy handed him wasn't precisely cuffs, but Remy had known what he was talking about. Aaron adored keeping a Sub open for him and had a custom set of restraints made for the kitchen. Aaron lifted up the first of Spencer's legs, setting it down on the edge of the table with most of the foot handing off. He braced the foot on his leg. Aaron grabbed the kind of sling that he wrapped around Spencer's knee. He lifted the other and did the same. Remy attached the second set of chains down under the table before handing over one. Aaron attached the first sling hook to the chain before attaching the second to the second chain. Spencer's legs stayed right there, but there was a way to shorten the chain to allow Aaron to really get good access to Spencer. 

"Kiss him, Remy." Aaron rubbed his hands up and down the inside of Spencer's legs. Aaron looked up as Remy bent over to kiss Spencer upside down. Aaron could watch them kiss for hours. He wanted to do it sometime too. A simple and easy day where they did nothing but make out and slowly fuck over every single surface in the house. Aaron wanted to see Spencer fucking Remy one day soon. Use a cock ring on the Sub and keep him right on the edge so that he could fuck Aaron next. He would save it for when he wanted to reward Spencer. 

Remy handed over the lube as he kissed Spencer. Aaron set it down on the table just at the edge to where even if Spencer moved some he would not knock it off. Aaron stepped back so that he could open up his jeans. He pulled out his cock and looked at Spencer, laid out on the table with just the sheer underwear on. 

"How many pairs did you buy for Spencer?" Aaron asked.

"Several. I figured that at least one would be ripped to shreds to get to him."

"I don't know about shreds, but an easy access hole would be nice while keeping him confined in his pouch until we want to play with it." Aaron brushed his hands down Spencer's thighs to rub them one after the other over Spencer's confined cock. Aaron looked around as Spencer tried to hold still under Remy's mouth and Aaron's hands. Spencer was biting at his lips to keep his mouth shut. Aaron marveled at how good he was being. Spencer would do anything to make them happy as long as it didn't hurt him, any more than what he could take that was. Aaron saw the knife that he had cleaned after cutting the potatoes. He walked over to grab it, watching for a few seconds as Spencer's focus changed from Aaron and Remy to just Remy. It wasn't that noticeable to anyone, but Aaron was learning Spencer's body well. He had spent a lot of time with him in private and in public with the team. Aaron set the knife down beside the lube. 

"Hold still, petite," Remy muttered as he looked at Aaron. Aaron pushed Spencer's legs open and back, waiting for Remy to tighten the chains to where Spencer would be unable to move his legs down. Once Spencer was secure in the way that Aaron wanted him, he picked up the knife again and pressed it into the sheer fabric. It gave like butter to a hot knife. Aaron drew it up splitting the fabric to where he could get to what he wanted. Aaron stepped away from Spencer one last time to set the knife down by the sink to where it could be washed. 

Remy was kissing Spencer again as Aaron came back to the table. He pressed his thumbs into the skin just on either side of the plug. Spencer inhaled deeply but didn't make an actual vocal sound. Remy smirked up at Aaron and quirked an eyebrow. Aaron nodded. Remy grabbed Spencer's head and held it in place. Aaron laid a hand on Spencer' stomach to hold him in place before he ripped the plug out before pushing it back in, starting to fuck Spencer with it. 

Aaron was a hard taskmaster when it came to bondage. He knew when something was too much. He watched Spencer's face as the pleasure spiked inside of him. Spencer was holding still, perfectly still but his body was starting to sweat, and his skin was flushing. Aaron watched as Spencer was taken apart second by second. Spencer's mouth fell open, and Aaron gently pulled the plug from him. Remy gave Spencer something else to focus on with a thumb in his mouth. Aaron settled the plug on the table and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his cock and pressed inside of Spencer. Aaron could see himself become addicted to being with Spencer, being inside of Spencer. 

If Aaron were a weaker man, he would ask Spencer to stay forever even before he and Remy picked out a collar for him. Aaron gripped Spencer's thighs and kept him right where Aaron wanted him. 

"Take your thumb out," Aaron said. Aaron pulled Spencer down the table just a little more stretching Spencer's arm taut on the table. "Nod if you are okay."

Spencer nodded his head immediately. 

"Good. I'm glad. If you need to move at all snap your fingers and I can give you some slack."

Spencer nodded again. Aaron knew that he wasn't going to last long at all. He didn't want to last long at all. Aaron fucked Spencer hard and fast, trying for Spencer's prostate right up until Spencer's mouth dropped open again. Aaron let himself orgasm then, knowing that if he kept on, Spencer would be pushed past the point of silence or orgasm. Aaron pulled out of Spencer before he had fully enjoyed it, but he grabbed the plug and pushed it into Spencer as soon as his cock was free. 

Aaron watched as Remy stepped back from Spencer but let a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone. Spencer laid there, calming down, getting ready for whatever Remy was going to do to him. Aaron wet a dish rag and cleaned himself up quickly. He wasn't going to be doing anything as far as his cock and Spencer's body went so he didn't need to clean up more than that. Aaron tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up. 

The mutant powers that Remy was born with were not the ones that he had when he had walked into the FBI for a job. After being experimented on and saved by the FBI had turned Remy from the path that he had been on. Aaron had welcomed him into the BAU and into his bed easily. Remy could still do everything that he used to be able to do with his power, mainly charging things to blow up. However, the charge didn't have to be blown up. In fact, it was that form of charging that Remy had learned to use in sex. 

Aaron walked to Spencer's head, pushing Remy out of the way. Aaron cupped Spencer's chin and tipped his head up to where his throat was pulled taut. Remy grinned and unhooked Spencer's legs from the slings. Aaron removed the hooks from below the table. Remy rotated the sling part to where the items slipped down to settle where thigh and hip met before he hooked them under the table from that way to hooks that were under there. Remy tightened them to where Spencer couldn't move except for his head. Aaron looked around for where Remy had set the rest of the things that were taken from the tote. There was another set of shorter slings that clipped right to the edge of the table and Aaron worked on affixing them to Spencer' knees to hold him open to Remy. 

"You look like heaven like this, Spencer," Aaron said as he watched Remy pull the plug from Spencer's ass and push his cock inside. Remy had opted to just open his jeans as well. Aaron's focus was on Spencer's face. Watching the play of emotions as he was fucked. Last night had been for gentle, almost lovemaking, sex. It had still happened in the playroom bedroom, but it had not had anything that was normal for a scene in it. Outside of Aaron holding Spencer down while they had sex. Aaron had watched as Remy had taken Spencer first before getting his turn. They alternated on who got first and second. 

Spencer gasped, and Aaron looked at Remy who was holding Spencer's legs as far apart as they could get. Aaron could see the imprint that would be left when Remy was done. It would only be there briefly, but it was going to be enough. Aaron could understand why Spencer didn't want a true sadist, that person would never be happy with their marks disappearing. Aaron didn't set out to inflict pain but when he held on too tight or did anything to sharply, the side effect was the pain. Spencer had no limits on pain play. Whatever Aaron or Remy wanted, he would take. Neither of them was into severe pain play, but the light play was fun sometimes. 

Remy leaned over and nodded at Spencer's head. Spencer had his head thrown back, and Remy couldn't get to his lips so Aaron cupped his hand under Spencer's head and tipped it up to where Remy could kiss him. When Spencer was holding his head up all the way, Aaron stepped away from the table to wash the plug. He grabbed the lube that was better suited for the plug from the drawer that was on the far side of the room. When he turned around, Remy wasn't kissing Spencer anymore, no he had a hand wrapped around the underside of Spencer's neck and had his teeth clamped on Spencer's shoulder. Remy waited until Aaron stepped closer to him before he leaned up and allowed Aaron to get the plug under Spener's ass. The second that the head of Remy's cock slipped out, Aaron pushed the plug inside of Spencer. Spencer bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed to stop himself from making a noise. 

Aaron pulled Spencer's lip from his teeth and rubbed his thumb over the cut. Spencer didn't even hiss at what had to be a sharp pain. 

"I think our petite deserves a big reward," Remy said. He pushed at Aaron's hip. Aaron smiled and stepped around to see what Remy was going to do. He gripped Spencer's thighs hard again, making Spencer jerk in the restraints. "Kiss him, so he doesn't mess up on accident."

"Yes, Sir," Aaron said his tone mocking. Remy looked at Aaron like he wanted to flip him off but didn't want to let go of Spencer.

Aaron settled in at the side, pulling Spencer's face toward him. Spencer's entire body was shaking with need. Aaron saw out of the corner of his eye as Remy leaned over to take Spencer's cock into his mouth. Spencer's hands jerked on the table, and the chains rattled. Aaron kept his mouth over Spencer's, but Spencer made no noise at all. It was perfect. Spencer was utterly perfect for them. 

Spencer's entire body stiffened, Aaron knew that he had finally achieved orgasm. Spencer slumped into the table and just laid there boneless. Aaron pulled out of the kiss to work on untying Spencer. Aaron thought about the fact that Spencer deserved a reward for being as good as he was. Spencer didn't move at all when he was fully released from all of his restraints. He just laid there, looking fucked out. The blindfold was still on. Aaron brushed his fingers just at the bottom edge where it rested on Spencer's cheeks. Spencer smiled and sunk down into the table even more. 

"Dis table is going to need a good clean before we eat on it," Remy said. 

"And someone burned the eggs," Spencer said with a grin on his face. The scene was done and they had not told him that he needed to stay silent so the short retort was not that much of a shock for Aaron. 

Aaron looked over at the stove and checked that he had turned it off. 

"Eggs won't take long at all. Why don't I get working on the next set, and you can get Spencer set up in the nice comfortable chair in the next room."

Spencer cocked his head to the side. Aaron could see him trying to figure out what the next room was. Remy grinned and nodded. Aaron helped Spencer sit up on the table as Remy walked over and opened up the door to the room that was carefully hidden. It was a sanctuary of sorts for both of them as well as a panic room. It was set up like a hedonist's most erotic dream. The rug in the room was the softest that Aaron had ever felt before. Aaron drew Spencer's mouth into a kiss and grinned as Spencer tried to follow him out of it.

"Now be good," Aaron said. 

Spencer pouted and licked his lips. Aaron laughed but leaned in to kiss him again. 

"Do you think you can be silent all day?" Aaron asked, pulling back just enough to speak. Spencer nodded his head, already slipping back into being a good little Sub for them. "Good. I'll make sure we reward you well for being good for us. If something hurts, I expect you to speak up. Don't suffer for us, Spencer."

Spencer nodded again. 

"We are going to leave the blindfold on, and I'll make scrambled eggs this time with the cheese that you like and the spices. We are going to feed you all of your meals and maybe after we clean up a little, might have you suck our cocks for a while."

Spencer's lips parted in a sharp exhale, and he nodded. Aaron pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. Aaron heard Remy walking toward them, he drew Spencer closer and wrapped the Sub's legs around his waist. Spencer took it as permission to wrap his arms around his neck, and Aaron lifted him up to carry him. With his legs in the position they had been in for so long, it would be hard for him to walk. Aaron was happy to carry him. Aaron stayed in peak physical form for that reason. He liked coddling his Subs, and this was one good way of doing it. 

The room wasn't at full light, but it was enough to where Aaron and Remy would be able to see what they were doing. There was a bed in the corner that was on the floor and more like a pad than a bed, but it was big enough for all three of them. The chair was sunk into the floor. There was a sink in the room but no toilet. Remy followed behind and started to work on getting some soft music playing. Aaron dropped to his knees and settled Spencer into the chair. The room was over warm, to help Spencer with his mostly nakedness and Aaron would be stripping down to just his jeans before long. 

"I'm going to go cook, but Remy will stay in the room with you after he goes and gets you some more coffee." Aaron wanted to utter words that were too soon, but he had promised Spencer that he wouldn't say them before he was ready to give over a collar. Aaron was ready for that part, but they had no collar to give so it would have to wait. Spencer drew Aaron in for a short kiss before he fully let go of Aaron. 

Aaron left Spencer before he was tempted to just grab protein bars and say screw it to food. Remy followed behind him after a loud kiss on Spencer's face. 

"I've been talking with that lovely, lovely Domme down at the leather shop you like so much," Remy said.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked. He knew that Remy was keeping his voice down, so he matched the same level. 

"I think that maybe Monday before we go to work or at lunch we need to stop in there."

"We eat lunch with Spencer and take Spencer to work with us. How exactly are we going to make him stay in the car?" 

"Penny has been talking about forcing Spencer to go out to eat with her at lunch but has been staying away because we have been taking up his lunches. Maybe I could tell her that Monday is a good day to ambush him. We could slip away to go to the leather shop."

"He is taunting us with his naked neck still. Usually he wears collared shirts that are open but lately, he hasn't been. When it's done, we are going to offer it to him, yes?"

"As soon as," Remy agreed.

Aaron turned to start working on cracking more eggs as Remy moved to grab the carafe as well as start the third pot of coffee. The room was stocked with room temperature bottles of water, but Spencer would drink coffee all morning. The eggs would not take long at all, and then they would converge on Spencer to feed him breakfast. Aaron thought about what he wanted to order in for lunch and where they wanted to go to eat dinner. Aaron and Remy would be the focal point of a lot of jealousy for their having the full attention of Spencer out in public. Aaron wondered where Spencer would want to go.

* * *

Aaron watched as Remy hooked Spencer's bound hands to the floor. The fine hemp rope was wrapped all over Spencer's body, keeping his arms and legs exactly where Aaron wanted them. Aaron gently spread Spencer's legs a little more to attach the spreader bar. Spencer would have to keep on his toes to keep his balance. Neither Aaron nor Remy would go far enough away to not be able to catch Spencer if he did fall. 

"Color?" Aaron asked.

"Green," Spencer said, his voice sounding like he was far away. The trio only used the color scale when Aaron and Remy were checking in with Spencer in a scene. 

Touching Spencer's shoulder as he stood up, Aaron walked around to the front of Spencer. Remy was standing as well. Remy stripped off his pants, the only bit of clothing that he was wearing. Aaron had a pair of sleep pants on to keep himself from doing anything too soon. He wanted to watch this, and he wanted to see every single second. Aaron wanted Spencer's mouth gagged, but he kept himself from doing that because he wanted Spencer's words. It had been two weeks since that weekend where Aaron had used his words to take Spencer's speech. So far they had not used a gag on him at any point in time. That was mainly because he liked Spencer bound and blindfolded more than he wanted him gagged and either one. Aaron looked forward to doing all three to Spencer the next day after they had offered the collar and Spencer accepted. The first thing that he and Remy were going to do was double penetrate Spencer. It was an act that they didn't do that often but it being cut off these months with Spencer had taken its toll on the both of them. 

"How many times can you dry orgasm?" Aaron asked.

"Three," Spencer said, and his face was misery but excitement at the same time. Aaron knew it was because he was looking forward to what was coming but not looking forward to the fact that he wasn't going to be coming for a long time. 

"Good. Good. I know that you have liked that weird light show power you picked up from that cop in New York, but I need you to let that go and take Remy's."

Spencer cocked his head to the side and looked at Aaron. He looked down at the ropes and then up at Remy, gasping. 

" _Oui_ , petite," Remy said. Remy stepped behind Spencer and laid his hand on the skin where Spencer neck and shoulder met. Aaron watched Spencer's eyes glow and then take on a purple color. Aaron crouched down in front of Spencer before sliding to his knees. 

"You need to pay close attention to what you are doing and to us because it's not going to be like that video where Remy is the one directing the charge up and down the ropes, you are going to. You are going to do what we say when we say it and only if you are a good little submissive, only if you are perfect will you get relief tonight."

"Yes, Sirs," Spencer said his body shivering in anticipation. 

"Good." Aaron ran his fingers around every single inch of the rope that he could reach from the front. He checked the tension of the ropes that none were digging into Spencer's skin more than what was safe. Spencer didn't move any more than he had to for breathing. Aaron shuffled around to slip between Spencer and Remy to check everything at the back. Aaron had never incorrectly tied a Sub before, but he had also never been this keyed up during a scene, even when he was doing the scene that earned him his Masters mark. This night needed to be perfect. It needed to be so that in the morning there would be no hesitation on Spencer's part for accepting their collar. 

"Ready?" Remy asked. 

"Yes." Aaron shuffled back around to Spencer's front but off to the side. Remy walked around him and crouched there before getting to his knees like Aaron was. Aaron double checked the ropes that were around Spencer's legs to make sure that none of those ropes had slipped. Aaron had gone to Japan to learn shibari as part of an exchange program. He didn't make mistakes, but since Spencer was going to be having a low electrical charge run the ropes, he did not want to have anything taken to chance when it came to electricity and Spencer's cock and balls. 

"Here," Remy said as he reached out and touched the rope. The charge manifested just a single second later. "Hold it."

Spencer had been hard since Aaron had looped the first rope around his thigh. Spencer held the charge in the place where Remy wanted him to on his thigh. Aaron dropped his eyes down to Spencer's cock to see a drop of fluid start down the head of his cock, he reached out to collect it on his thumb. Spencer whined at the touch on his cock but did nothing else. Aaron had not restricted Spencer's vocals at all for once. He wanted to hear every single sound that wanted to pass Spencer's lips. 

"Now move it everywhere. From one end of the rope to the other," Aaron said. 

Taking turns was the name of the game that he and Remy were playing. Remy started off since Aaron was the one to tie Spencer up. By the time that Spencer moved the charge about one-tenth of the way on the rope, he was sweating from pleasure, which was only going to heighten what he was feeling. The first time that the charge passed by one of the six rope areas that skirted Spencer's nipples, Spencer closed his eyes, and his body shuddered with him trying to hold back his orgasm. 

"Please," Spencer begged, the word falling from his lips. 

"I think that maybe we should see about getting some of the darker loops of hemp," Remy said. He reached out and brushed his thumb over Spencer's other nipple just as the charge skirted past it. Aaron kept his eyes on the charge and did the same just as the charge passed a nipple again. There was another pass before the charge went behind Spencer's back before coming back around again under Spencer's groin. Close enough to the sensitive skin of Spencer's thighs. It wrapped around the outer area of Spencer's thigh and under his ass cheeks before moving back under his groin. Spencer's cock was leaking even more, and it made Aaron's mouth water. It wouldn't be an option until the charge came back around, no without possibly hurting Aaron in a not good way. 

Aaron nodded at Remy to move closer, and Remy gripped the back of Spencer's head holding him tight before Aaron ducked down and licked at the head before he took the whole of the flesh in his mouth. He sucked as he pulled off and cleared touching Spencer as the charge wrapped around his thigh again. 

"Bastard," Spencer uttered.

Aaron laughed and waved at Remy. Remy leaned in and kissed Spencer as the charge ended its path on Spencer's body. 

"And back again," Remy said. 

Aaron reached out and tipped up Spencer's head, having him focus solely on Aaron as he directed the charge back. Remy grinned and reached out. On the tip of his finger was a silicone finger sleeve like thing. Aaron had seen things like it in the desk drawers of secretaries to use to separate papers. Remy trailed it down Spencer's chest, touching where the ropes were not, stopping just above Spencer's belly button. 

Just as the charge hit the end of the rope again, Aaron saw it flare a little brighter like Spencer had lost control and it was going to blow, but then it nearly winked out. Aaron said nothing because Spencer got control of it again. Remy had a finger on the rope, so he had noticed as well. Spencer gained control of his breathing and cried out as Remy cupped his balls with his other hand. 

"The whole rope around your thighs and waist," Aaron said. 

The charge faded at the end of the rope and the whole area around Spencer's waist started to glow. 

"That's it. Good." Aaron watched him turn all of his focus into that. "As soon as I touch your cock, drop the charge, and you can come but don't release."

"Yes, Sir." 

Spencer was still being forced to look up at Aaron, so he had to rely just on the feeling of touch. Aaron moved his hand slow enough to where he didn't move his body to not help Spencer see what was happening. Aaron got close enough to where Spencer could probably feel his warmth, and then he stopped just there. Spencer whimpered in need and Aaron took pity. He wrapped his hand around Spencer's cock, feeling the charge drop and then Spencer was coming. Aaron leaned forward to catch Spencer as he slumped down. 

"So pretty," Aaron whispered into Spencer's ear. "Do you still want to feel it?"

"Yes."

Aaron felt Remy tap him on the back as Remy prepared to fuck Spencer. Spencer shivered when the sound of the lube lid snapping closed kind of echoed around the room. Aaron spread Spencer's knees, forcing Spencer to support himself on Aaron to stay on up. They had planned every single second of what they were going to do. Spencer was at their mercy for all of this. Aaron scooted to where he was in front of Spencer as Remy slipped his legs between Spencer's, spreading Spencer's knees just a little more. Spencer gave all of his trust into Aaron in that second, trusting Aaron to make sure that he didn't fail and fall. Spencer gasped and then moaned, the sound going right to Aaron's cock. He felt his cock start to leak, his panting breaths getting wetter. 

"Next time that we do this, you are going to be affixed on your hands and knees, Spencer," Aaron said. Aaron closed his teeth around Spencer's shoulder and clenched hard as Aaron felt the jerk on Spencer from Remy thrusting into him, hard. Spencer made a strangled choking sound, and Aaron was sure that his cock jumped, but he wasn't going to pull back to watch. Aaron let go of the flesh between his teeth and licked to soothe the pain that was already passing. "Remy's going to fuck you hard and fast, and you aren't going to be able to move at all because I'm going to have my cock in your mouth."

"Such pretty words and such a pretty thought. I think we need ta make sure that we can fuck Spencer while he's keeping the charge moving de next time," Remy said, and his hand snaked around Spencer's waist, bumping into Aaron, and the cheeky ass actually stroked Aaron's cock before he started to play with Spencer's. 

"Please," Spencer begged again, his words a whispered caress on Aaron's shoulder. 

"Oh, no you have two more dry orgasms before you are going to come and I've not fucked you yet, Spencer. Your next dry orgasm is when Remy comes," Aaron said. Aaron licked up the column of Spencer's throat before he reached up to grab Spencer's hair, tipping his head up. Aaron locked his eyes with Spencer's. He wanted to see every single second of what was happening to Spencer. "You'll do what we say because you have to be perfect for us, don't you? You won't let yourself be anything less."

"Sir," Spencer said as his only answer. Aaron glanced at Remy behind Spencer and saw that he was close. Aaron and Remy both knew that they would not be able to last long at all when they did this. Aaron looked down just long enough to see Remy's fingers curl and start to scrape across Spencer's skin, drawing a little bit of blood. Spencer's cock jerked in orgasm. Aaron looked up at his face to see his eyes closed and all of his concentration was on making sure that he didn't release. Aaron didn't do anything that could cause him to fail. Instead, he looked down to see the fresh wounds healing on his skin and in just seconds they were gone entirely. 

"Just rest on me, Spencer. Remy and I are going to get the ropes off of you and then to the bed we go. You don't have to do anything except breathe. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Aaron tucked Spencer's head down into his neck and let Spencer hold himself up there as Aaron worked on getting the ropes free. He knew where his simple knots were, and it was easy to do it all without actually looking. Aaron was good at what he did, and this was just one of the things that he had been taught before being marked. 

"I'm going to get a rag," Remy said as he stood up after getting the last knot on Spencer' back free so that Aaron could finish the rest without having to possibly tip Spencer over. 

Aaron nodded in answer and waited to hear Remy get up before he started to work on the rope again. Aaron let it all drop down to settle on his and Spencer's lap. Spencer kept his hands in the same position even as Aaron freed them from the hook and the rope. He didn't move at all. Aaron had praise words on his tongue, but he choked them down because the words before that word were not praise. Aaron cleared his throat. 

"You are going to get up, and you are going to stand at the foot of the bed and wait for Remy to clean you up a little."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer stood up with Aaron's help, Aaron staying right there until he was sure that Spencer wasn't going to fall. Spencer walked with sure steps to the bed and waited. He held his hands behind his back, displaying his hard cock. 

Aaron walked into the bathroom to see Remy cleaning himself up. 

"Yes?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Aaron pushed himself off the doorway and looked back at Spencer. Aaron held out his hand, and a wet rag dropped into his hand. "I changed my mind, Spencer. Hands and knees." 

Spencer climbed on the bed in the position that Aaron wanted. Aaron cleaned up the semen that was on Spencer and grabbed the lube from the stand where another bottle was. Clean up would come later, while Spencer was sleeping. Aaron slicked up his cock before rubbing his hand clean on the bedspread. Aaron trailed a hand from Spencer's ass to his shoulder as he walked around the bed before getting on. Aaron slipped his feet down the bed between Spencer's legs and scooted down to lie down. 

Tipping Spencer's head up, Aaron crooked a finger from his other hand at him, and Spencer moved up. He stopped without prompting as his ass became level with Aaron's cock. 

"You know what I want." 

Spencer grabbed the head of the bed before he reached behind himself to hold Aaron's cock in place as he lowered himself. Aaron grabbed his hips to stop him just as the head slipped entirely inside of Spencer. Spencer pouted at him. The bed dipped as Remy got on behind them. Aaron looked around Spencer to see that Remy had dressed in a pair of sleep pants. Remy appeared over Spencer's shoulder. 

"Ready, petite?" Remy asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Remy pushed Spencer down, Aaron helping to keep Spencer steady on his cock to not hurt either one of them. Aaron felt Remy slip his fingers down to where they squeezed on Aaron's cock as he pushed Spencer up an got his legs under himself to fuck up into him. "Just like last time, petite. You come when Aaron has and not a second before or you won't come for days."

"Yes, Sir." 

Remy pushed on Aaron's legs to get him to stop. 

"I wanna see him riding you, Aar," Remy whispered. 

Aaron fully settled but didn't let go of Spencer's hips until Remy was fully settled with his legs up toward the headboard and his body curled around Aaron's legs to where he had the perfect view of Aaron's cock slipping and sliding into and out of Spencer. 

"He really likes that," Aaron said as he let his hands slide down Spencer's legs to settle on the skin just above his knees, Aaron gripped tight there. Nodding his head at Spencer, Aaron licked his lips as Spencer lifted up just to drop down so hard on Aaron's thighs and groin that Aaron huffed out a breath. "You like it too, don't you?" Aaron asked.

"Riding you?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"I like riding any cock," Spencer said. 

"Trying to be cheeky?"

"I don't try at anything. I do." Spencer laughed a little and gave Aaron a grin. "Or I do not."

Aaron gripped Spencer's thighs even tighter at that little bit of cheek from Spencer. Aaron looked at the digital clock on the wall, it counted down the seconds as well as minutes and hours. 

"For that, Spencer you have ninety-three seconds to get me off, or you won't be allowed to finish for an hour." 

Spencer's grin turned feral, and instead of lifting up, Spencer started to rock on Aaron, squeezing him as he did. Spencer kept up the rocking before he reached back and scraped a fingernail over Aaron's perineum. Remy chuckled as Spencer squeezed his ass tight as he lifted up and pushed back down again. The nail bit slightly into the skin of Aaron's balls, and he came, seeing white as he did. 

"I still have forty-five seconds left."

"If you don't come before the end of that, it still holds," Remy said. 

Aaron opened his eyes that had shut with his orgasm and looked at Spencer. He was flush with Aaron's body, and his cock was standing proudly there. Spencer leaned back on Aaron's legs, holding himself up on Aaron's knees. Remy appeared over Spencer's shoulders and watched as Spencer came his cock jerking again. Aaron nodded at Remy who grabbed Spencer's arms and drew him down, Aaron's cock sliding out of Spencer's body as he was held down on the bed. Aaron leaned up and spread his legs before getting to his knees, Spencer's legs still spread. 

"You don't come until Remy tells you, Spencer." Aaron didn't even wait for Spencer to answer before he swallowed Spencer's cock. Aaron felt the thrust of Spencer's hips, so he used one hand to hold them down before reaching under Spencer and slipping three fingers inside of him. The feel of both of their releases inside of Spencer always gave Aaron a thrill. It was that and the fact that Aaron liked watching sex a lot that had Aaron thinking that a second Dom in his life wouldn't be a bad thing. Remy had been a perfect Dom to drop into his life. 

Aaron worked Spencer for all he was worth, and Aaron was pretty sure the asshole was holding off on purpose. Spencer really liked his cock being sucked and Aaron was sure that Spencer wanted to prolong it. Aaron indulged him. Aaron played with his prostate only enough to heighten it but not to get him off. Spencer came with a cry and a full-body shudder. Aaron swallowed and made sure that Spencer's cock was clean before h pulled off of it to look at Spencer's face. 

"He passed out."

"Well, we worked him hard. Did you get the bathtub water run?"

"Yes. It should be perfect to bathe Spencer with and tuck him into bed."

"Upstairs."

"Oui, upstairs." 

Aaron crawled up Spencer's body to press a kiss to his forehead before pulling Remy into a kiss. 

He wanted the morning to come so quickly. 

* * *

Aaron woke up nearly an hour before Spencer or even Remy. Spencer was naked where Aaron and Remy had both put on underwear. Aaron knew that it would be the last time that Spencer would ever be truly naked. Aaron had no doubts that Spencer would accept the collar. The three of them worked well together in their personal life and very well in their dynamic. Professionally, Spencer fit on the team better than anyone ever had before. 

Spencer huffed in his sleep and rolled from his back to his side, putting his back to Aaron. Spencer scooted closer to Remy who was always so warm from his mutant abilities. The blankets were down around their waists, but Aaron kicked them all the way off so that he could see his Sub fully naked. His skin was perfect, no marring at all even though Spencer had trained as a masochist. Aaron reached out and trailed a finger down the middle of Spencer's back, across his mark. There was room between the circles to add their own marks sorts to him. As long as their marks did not touch the other mark. 

Aaron was so focused on Spencer's back that he almost did not realize that Spencer wasn't just wrapping his arm around Remy but going for his cock. Aaron leaned up enough to look to see Spencer pull down Remy's underwear. Both Aaron and Remy had showered before going to sleep, alternating who was in the shower in case Spencer woke up. Usually, it wouldn't be an issue, but they had taken Spener up into the master bedroom, where the three of them would sleep from here on out. They did not want him waking up in a strange room. 

Spencer almost had his hand within touching distance f Remy's cock when Aaron reached out and grabbed his hand as he scooted forward to plaster his front along Spencer's back. 

"Naughty, naughty," Aaron whispered in Spencer's ear. 

Remy rolled onto his back and reached out to cover Spencer's hand from the bottom. Remy was hard, even Aaron was hard. Just the thought of what was coming, not just the sex that they were going to do but the fact that Spencer would be theirs. 

"Where are we?" Spencer asked as he looked around. He was blinking and even if he couldn't see the greatest without his contacts or glasses, he would be able to tell he was not in the playroom. 

"The master bedroom suite," Aaron said as he looked at Remy and nodded. Remy had squirreled the collar down on the shelf under the drawer of his nightstand to be out of sight in case Spencer had got up in the night to use the bathroom. 

Remy reached down and pulled the collar out, setting it on his chest. Spencer's body stiffened, and Aaron was afraid that they had made a mistake. Those doubts that he had forced out were rearing in his head. That for Spencer this was all just fun while he got the attention of two Doms. That he had done it just to get on the team. A million fears floated over his mind. 

Aaron looked at Remy's face to see that he wasn't upset. Aaron sat up so that he could look over Spencer and he saw the first teardrop land on Remy's skin. Remy reached out and grabbed Spencer's arm to haul him to where he was straddling Remy's waist. Aaron followed and settled in at Spencer's back. Spencer splayed his hands on Remy's chest and bowed his head, sticking his neck out. 

Spencer was shaking from his crying, and he didn't move at all, not even to breathe really as Remy picked up the collar. It was open and ready to be locked around his neck. The two keys were in the side drawer, and Straus already had her set, and JJ had the set that went with the team everywhere so that it wouldn't have to be cut off of him if he was injured. 

Aaron watched Remy's face as the sound of the locking sliding home happened. Remy's section of the intertwined collar was red, and Aaron's was a dark purple. The locking mechanism was in the front, so Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's chest and pulled him up to where he was out of the traditional position of getting a collar put on. Aaron tipped Spencer's head back to where it was resting on his shoulder. Aaron kept one arm wrapped around Spencer's chest and used the other to snap his lock into place. Spencer's tears flowed a little freer in that second, and Aaron knew that he was overwhelmed. He sagged down into Aaron's arm, and it was the only thing holding Spencer up. Aaron slowly leaned over and let Spencer slump down onto Remy. Remy wrapped his arms around Spencer to hold him close. 

"Go get a rag, yeah?" Remy asked.

Aaron nodded and slipped off of the bed. He grabbed his phone from where it was plugged in to charge. It was Saturday, but usually, newly collared couples were allowed several days off to get used to their new life. Aaron turned on the tap as soon as he was in the room and dialed Erin.

"Aaron, is something wrong?" Erin asked. 

Aaron looked at the time on the clock on the wall. It was just after seven. Erin sounded awake though so Aaron didn't feel too upset at calling as early as he was. 

"No, sorry. I hadn't looked at the time. Remy, Spencer, and I need a few days off."

"Congratulations. How did Spencer take it?" Erin sounded genuinely happy about it. The FBI had proven time and again that when the Sub or Dom could do it, both worked better when on the same team. 

"Different than I thought but happy, I think. He's overwhelmed and started to cry as soon as Remy pulled the collar into view." Aaron opened the bathroom door to see that Spencer was still slumped on Remy and the Mutant was rubbing his hands up and down Spencer's back.

"He loves the two of you, but I don't think that he was expecting a collar this soon. Remember that most Subs in his line of education are collared before they are given their final mark. He wanted a collar all of these years but has never found what he wanted. We are at a full roster for the rest of the teams so I can give you guys a week. Don't report back until next Monday."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll call the team later and tell them."

"No need to call everyone," Dave said, and it made Aaron realize that he had been talking to Erin over speakerphone. "Erin is a little tied up, so I'm going to hang up now. Have fun with sex!"

Aaron laughed as he was hung up on. He was happy for Erin and for Dave, but he really didn't need to know that he was interrupting something of theirs. Erin was a perfect student from Lascivio and Dave from Ardor. They were perfect for each other. Aaron grabbed a rag and wet it under the flowing water before shutting it off. He rung out the rag and opened the door again. Remy was saying something too low for Aaron to understand, but Spencer didn't seem to be crying anymore. Remy held his hand out for the rag, and Aaron handed it over without a word spoken. 

Remy kept on uttering what equated to nonsense at Spencer as Remy cleaned up his face. Aaron heard Remy slip into French, and Spencer started to blush. Spencer pushed himself up to where he was sitting with his back straight, but the blush was just deepening. 

"And what is our Cajun saying to you Spencer that has you blushing like you are?"

Remy grinned, and his hands fell from Spencer's shoulders to his ass to grip his cheeks hard. That drew Aaron's gaze to Spencer's cock and saw that both Spencer and Remy were hard. Aaron thumbed at his underwear and just a few inches down, and they fell off of him. Aaron noticed that Remy had taken his off as well. Everyone was now naked, well Spencer was as naked as he was ever going to get again. 

"Are you two discussing naughty things while I was getting a rag?" Aaron climbed onto the bed behind Spencer again. Aaron gripped Spencer's neck to tip his head back to where Aaron could look at him. "What is he promising you?"

"I ain't promising him nothing," Remy said. Remy's hands moved again, and this time they spread Spencer's cheeks even more, and Aaron felt his cock slide right between those cheeks. Aaron turned Spencer's face to the side so that Aaron could nuzzle in at his neck. He wanted what was coming so much that Aaron was sure that none of them would last that long.

"Then what is he asking for?" Aaron asked before he nipped at Spencer's skin and leaned back to look at Remy. 

"Our greedy petite thinks that he deserves to have two hard cocks inside of him at the same time."

"Does he? I'm sure that you won't mind him blowing you." Aaron winked at Remy as Spencer jerked himself free of Aaron's hold to look back at Aaron. The glare that Spencer leveled at Aaron would have melted glass in the middle of winter. 

"I think that someone is trying to get in the doghouse on the first day with our petite and it ain't Remy for once." 

Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer's face around to kiss him hard. Aaron felt Spencer moving around as Aaron shoved his tongue into his mouth. Spencer was theirs, and Aaron was going to make sure that Spencer knew it. They were going to fill him up in a way that no one had ever done before. Aaron let touch as much as he wanted. As much as Aaron wanted to take advantage of the fact that now Aaron could gag him, blindfold him, and bind him, Aaron wanted the only highlight of the morning to be the double penetration. The rest he could do later. 

The snap of the lube alerted Aaron that Remy wasn't waiting for him. Aaron pulled out of the kiss to look at Spencer who had his back to Remy. 

"Is this the way you want it?" Aaron asked. 

Spencer nodded his head.

"I need your words, Spencer. You've told Remy what you want. I want to hear it."

"I want you both in me at the same time. I want both of your cocks inside of my ass, using me at the same time."

"You and your mouth. What position do you want it in?"

"This way. Remy and I discussed it. I'm going to lay backward on Remy. Watch your face as you slip inside of me beside him."

"I think maybe I need to change my mind. Gag you." Aaron nipped at Spencer's lip before he leaned his head over to look at Remy. Remy had four fingers covered in lube. Aaron watched him drop the lube down on the bed before his hands disappeared. 

"You've taken my voice without a gag before now, I'm kind of shocked that you aren't doing it just to do it. It and blindfold me and bind me." Spencer leaned in to kiss Aaron but pulled back with a wicked grin on his face. "You could now, you know. Bind my legs to the bed so that I couldn't move. Tie my hands and arms how you wish and bend me over. I'd do it. I'd face Remy with my eyes covered and unable to say a single thing as you both took me."

"Maybe tonight. You'd tempt a saint, Spencer. With your wicked words. I want everything that you are, and I'm selfish enough to demand nothing but perfection from you. You've made your preference known on what you want, and you don't usually care. No matter what position you are in we are going to enjoy this so for your first time with two cocks in you, you should get what you want."

"I like giving it all up to you and Remy. I trust you both, even before this." Spencer touched the collar on his neck. The bed shifted, and Remy leaned up a little, and Spencer groaned. "I love you."

"Fuck, Spencer, I love you too." Aaron ducked his head and took Spencer's mouth in a kiss. Aaron felt a hand slip under Spencer's chin, and he was held in place. Spencer moaned even louder and tried to swallow Aaron's tongue. 

"Love you, too, Remy," Spencer said when Aaron pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you, petite." Remy gripped Spencer's collar and pulled him forward into Aaron more. "I've already got four fingers into him, Aaron. He's ready for my cock."

Aaron nodded and helped Spencer by spreading his ass cheeks so that Remy could guide his cock inside of him. Aaron watched as Spencer slowly slid down Remy's cock. Remy grabbed a towel from the stack that was under where Remy had set the collar last night. They were going to keep a pile there from then on out so that they wouldn't wipe lube and worse on the bed sheets. The ones in the master bedroom were nicer than the ones in the playroom. Spencer rocked back and forth on Remy's cock as Remy cleaned his hand and then tossed the towel to Aaron before handing over the lube. 

Spencer stilled as Aaron set both things down and turned his full attention to Spencer. He swallowed as Aaron looped a finger under Spencer's collar and Remy's hands supported Spencer's back as Aaron pushed Spencer down. Once Spencer was laying down on Remy's chest, and his legs were up and spread. Remy wrapped an arm around Spencer's chest to hold him in place. Spencer moved his head to where it was on the pillow that Remy's head was on, right beside Remy's. 

Aaron applied a lot of lube to his cock and to two of his fingers. He looked down at Remy's cock inside of Spencer and took a deep breath because if he didn't he was going to go off and that would only disappoint Spencer. Aaron and Remy had both trimmed their nails a great deal the night before to make sure that they did not hurt Spencer. 

Pressing the first finger in, Aaron was slow as he did it. Spencer's muscles tensed and released for every hard-earned centimeter that Aaron won inside of his body. Remy's cock jerked when Aaron's finger was all the way inside, followed by his hips jerking some, pushing his cock inside of Spencer just that little bit more. Aaron pushed in with two fingers, looking at Spencer's face. Spencer's eyes were closed and his mouth slack. Aaron swallowed at the sight. When he felt the muscles start to give at the new stretch, Aaron pulled his fingers free. He cupped his cock tightly as he shuffled up the bed more so that he could get inside of Spencer along with Remy. 

"Ready?" Aaron asked, looking at his two lovers. Spencer was biting his lips and nodded while Remy chuckled at that. his eyes were dancing with happiness and Aaron took that as permission. Aaron pressed the head of his cock at the place where the skin of Spencer's rim met Remy's cock. Aaron pushed, and it started to give. 

Aaron took his time, and it was the longest few minutes of Aaron's life, as Spencer body surrendered to him and let him inside of his Sub. Aaron was all the way inside of Spencer when he looked up at Spencer's face again. Spencer had tears running down the sides of his head. Aaron started to pull out, but Spencer's arm shot out and stopped him.

"Spencer?" Aaron asked. 

"Full. Good. So good." Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Aaron. "Fuck me." 

Aaron nodded his head pulled out to push back in, slowly. He focused solely on Spencer's face as they had sex. Remy whispered in Spencer's ear how much he was enjoying being inside of Spencer along with Aaron. Feeling his lover's cock as they both fucked their petite. 

The only thing that Aaron could remember about the first time that they both took Spencer was the look on his face when they both came inside of him at the same time. It hadn't been planned, and Aaron was sure that they would never be able to do it again but when Spencer came, so did they. Spencer's body clenched down on them both so hard and so fast that their orgasms were ripped from them and no amount of training was going to stop it. 

When Aaron could move again, he gently pulled out of Spencer, checking for blood even if Spencer would have been healed by that point anyway. Just because Spencer healed was not a reason to hurt him in ways that no one who didn't heal should be hurt, if they didn't like it. Remy pulled out just as gently, and they settled on the bed with Spencer on his side, Remy at his back and Aaron in front of him. 

"I love you, so much, Spencer Reid," Aaron said as he brushed sweaty hair back from Spencer's forehead as it threatened to get into his eyes. 

"I love you too," Spencer murmured, he sounded like he was floating in Subspace, but Aaron figured he was just high on endorphins in general. 

"Next weekend we can move you out of your apartment. We will go over this afternoon to get things that you are going to need, but we got a week off and don't have to report to work until next Monday."

"Just need to call," Spencer said, and he yawned a little before he wiggled back into Remy's body some. "Drop off the pod."

"What?" Remy asked.

Aaron was glad that he was not the only one who didn't understand what Spencer was saying. 

"You two wear your emotions on your sleeves when it comes to me. I knew you would offer collar this weekend. A few couples in my building have helped me pack up everything and put it into one of those pods for storage. I had it picked up yesterday and told them that I would need it today or tomorrow. We can drop it in the driveway and empty it a little at a time. Books are in small boxes and can be stacked in the library you two have been making for me."

Remy laughed, and his arms appeared on either side of Spencer, one under his head and that one went to Aaron, patting his head. The other wrapped around Spencer's stomach. 

"You are something else, Spencer," Aaron said as he turned his head to kiss Remy's hand before moving in closer to Spencer as well. A short nap and then they could see about getting Spencer's things delivered to them. He really should have guessed that Spencer would know what they were offering and when. The team would descend later in the week. An excellent meal would be good. Aaron though didn't want to worry about cooking so he would call the restaurant that he liked and see about them catering it. They had enough things to do over the week other than worry about cooking for the team. 

"But he's our something else," Remy said before he yawned and buried his head in the back of Spencer's neck. 

"Yes, he is," Aaron agreed

* * *

Spencer looked at the doctor as she left the room. Given that Aaron and Remy were still an hour from being able to leave the scene to come to the hospital, Spencer had been given a room that wouldn't allow anyone but hospital staff inside unless he pressed a button to unlock the door. Aaron had not given them permission to treat him until Aaron got to see him, so the wound, since it was minor, was ignored. Spencer's body had healed the wound, but the bullet was still inside. Aaron had not agreed to have a medic pull it when he had been picked up, but Spencer wouldn't have allowed it anyway. He didn't like being stupid with his body, even if he did heal. Doctors were doctors for a reason, and he would prefer to use them instead of being an idiot. 

Laying down on the bed, Spencer closed his eyes and tried to relax. It was the first time that Spencer had been injured since he had joined the team and the first time that he had been injured since Aaron and Remy had put their collar on him. Spencer reached up to touch it. He had no clue what to expect from either of his Doms. He had no depth of knowledge to understand how they were going to react. Aaron would probably want to take care of him while Remy wanted to cuddle, but Spencer had no clue. No one on the team had seen either of them with a Sub as far as Spencer knew. No one talked about a Sub before him. There was a hesitance though that made Spencer think that there was someone else who had hurt the both of them. 

The sound of the door opening told Spencer had someone had come in. He opened his eyes to see the doctor there as well as Aaron and Remy. It was very evident that they were upset. Spencer sat up and held out his good hand, but Aaron didn't move forward at all, and Remy stayed off to the side but just behind Aaron. Spencer frowned. 

"Doctor Reid, Agent Hotchner had given me leave to remove the bullet as well as treat you for infection. You stated on the intake paperwork that you do get sick unlike some mutant with a healing factor, so I want to make sure that we have our bases covered. I'll be sending you home with a script for a two-week course of antibiotics. I'm going to give you a local and then extract the bullet. I'm going to have to do it by hand to not damage the bullet so that forensics can be run on it to match it to the gun that shot you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Aaron said. 

Spencer looked up at Aaron again and realized that Aaron was pissed. Spencer had never seen him upset like he was. Mad, yes, it happened on cases but never truly angry with anyone. When Aaron wouldn't meet Spencer's eyes, Spencer knew that Aaron was upset at him. Spencer jerked his gaze away from Aaron and looked down to see the doctor preparing the anesthetic. He wondered what would happen if he refused the local. Spencer wasn't that petty though, and he closed his eyes to center himself before what he knew was going to become an argument. It was going to be the first, and his two Doms were not going to like it at all. 

The doctor was quick and efficient, using a metal spreader usually reserved for surgery to keep the wound open while she dug out the bullet. She didn't apologize for the pain even when the local didn't deaden nerve pain, and Spencer grunted a little when she found the bullet. Spencer opened his eyes when he felt the metal spreader being removed. Instead of lifting up the thread and a needle, she had butterfly closures on a strip. She cleaned up the blood and used those to close it. 

"How long will that take?"

"Ten minutes? The skin will close, but it'll split easily because after that it works from the bottom out."

"You sound like you know from experience."

"When I was at Morsus for my education we did a few controlled experiments under the hands of the House doctors. I agreed that I needed to know what my limits were and what my body could take. Learning how it healed was also good. My parents were horrified, but I was over the age of majority, so I was allowed to make that decision for myself." Spencer didn't look at Aaron or Remy as he spoke.

"I am going to get an ultrasound to make sure that it heals and then I will discharge you." The doctor took off the gloves she had been wearing and put them in the correct box for bloodied items. She looked at Aaron and Remy before looking at Spencer. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." 

"You are very welcome, Doctor Reid." The doctor turned to leave, and she glanced up at Aaron and Remy before she shut the door. 

"We will discuss your punishment when we get home and not a moment before. I need to get back to the scene, so Remy is going to stay with you until you are released, and then you will go back to the hotel to pick up the team's things."

Spencer looked at Aaron and tried to figure out exactly what he had done that warranted punishment, especially since no one had debriefed with Spencer at all. He had been put into an ambulance as soon as his gun had been taken by Morgan and they made sure that the UnSub who had shot him was dead. Spencer knew what happened and he knew that there was no way that Rossi had said anything that would have Spencer getting in trouble as they had been doing their job perfectly when they were surprised by Spencer getting shot. Spencer had put a bullet into the head o the man who had shot him. The only thing that Aaron or Remy had to be upset about was that they were not the ones to do that. 

"No," Spencer said with his tone making his displeasure to be known. 

Aaron actually met Spencer's eyes for the first time since entering the room. Remy's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Excuse me?" Aaron said as he stepped forward. 

"You heard me, Aaron Hotchner. I said no." Spencer leaned over and grabbed his cellphone from the stand where the ER nurse had set it when he had brought Spencer into the room. Spencer almost expected Aaron to take the phone from him, but Spencer had Rossi's number entered it and call hit before Aaron got anywhere near Spencer. As soon as Rossi connected it, Spencer hit the speakerphone button. 

"Reid, have you been released? Morgan said that Aaron and LeBeau were on their way to get you."

"I have not been released. The doctor is going to check to make sure the whole wound is healed before she releases me. Now I have two Doms standing here and telling me that I am going to be punished and that we are not discussing it until we get home."

"I see. Morgan is who I talked to here, and he said that he was going to call Aaron, but Aaron is not answering his phone."

"How did I get shot, Rossi?" Spencer asked before he held the phone out to where the speaker was facing Aaron and Remy so that they didn't miss a single syllable coming out of Rossi's mouth.

Rossi sighed, but the noise level on the other end of the phone dropped off like he had gone somewhere quieter.

"You and I were dispatched to clear the backyard before we breached. We both heard the crackle of static and then nothing. No words from the rest of the team at all. We both held and dropped back, and I started to pull my cell phone from my pocket to call Aaron to tell him that we had lost communication and that everyone needed to pull back until we could figure out why we lost comms. I unlocked my phone, and a shot rang out. You cried out but raised your gun and fired back. We heard the drop of the body from where the shot had come from. You told me that you saw the muzzle flash. That's when all hell broke loose at the front of the house. I stayed with you and made sure that the other UnSub didn't escape through the back."

"I had put out the order to hang back as thermal showed two people in the house," Aaron uttered. 

"Yes, well Reid and I didn't hear that. Which you would know if you had talked to me, the only other person who was around if you weren't going to discuss what happened with your Sub before deciding that he needed to be punished. Reid if you like, Morgan can come and get you."

"No, my Doms and I need to have a discussion and having someone else here would just make them act more macho."

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know." Rossi hung, and Spencer tossed his phone on the bed before looking at Aaron and Remy. 

"So who wants to go first?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron looked away from Spencer and Remy was finding a spot on Aaron's shoulder very interesting. 

"Fine. I'll go first. When I mess up and do something stupid or something that you two have expressly forbid from doing, I'll gladly take that punishment with the same grace I was taught to take it. I was however taught never to take a punishment that I had not earned. Today, I was an FBI agent first and your collared Sub second. We were in a takedown, and you both agreed that in those instances I was a member of the team and needed to be treated as such. We spent nine days discussing all of this before returning to work to sign the necessary paperwork to make sure that none of us did anything like this that wouldn't have consequences if we royally fucked. You wanted to punish me to deal with whatever the two of you are feeling before even talking to me. You two assumed that I ignored Hotch's orders and went into the house after being told not to. You did not check it out and acted on feelings instead of facts, which I told you both would have consequences."

Spencer stopped and took a breath because he was getting too upset and he knew it. It hurt. Spencer blinked to get rid of the tears that were in his eyes. He looked down at his phone and picked it up to text Rossi to ask him to come and get him because he couldn't be around Aaron and Remy at the moment. The response came seconds later. Spencer sighed and dropped the phone again, he looked back at his Doms. Neither one of them were looking at him anymore, or anywhere near him. They looked properly chastised but Spencer was hurting, and he didn't want this to ever happen again. 

"I will fight for my autonomy when it's appropriate, and I will refuse punishments that I have not earned. The both of you have to make a choice right now. You will take the punishment that I deem you are to take after acting like you have, or I will have Rossi file the paperwork with the FBI, and it will go on your files there."

"Whatever you decide," Aaron and Remy said at the same time. 

"Leave, and I will think about it, and tell you what you will be taking as punishment before we lift off. Rossi is on his way to get me. He will sign my paperwork, and I will make sure that the doctor knows that I am refusing you both the right to have any say from here out in my treatment." 

Neither Dom said a thing, but they nodded before leaving. Spencer waited until the door shut before he tucked his legs up to his chest. He still had pants on, but his shirts had been removed from his body to treat the wound. He hadn't asked Rossi to bring him anything else, but he didn't care about leaving wearing a hospital scrub top. Spencer buried his face in his knees, and he ached. There was a twinge from his arm that told him that he wasn't fully healed yet but ignored that. 

The ache in his body wasn't a good ache, and he knew that it would take a little to heal from because it wasn't a physical pain; it was all mental. He had not expected that from either one of them. They had got upset and turned that upset to anger instead of asking anything at all. Spencer thought that both of them were too strong for it, too caring to do anything like that. It had been months since he had agreed to wear their collar and nothing had made him doubt it until that moment. Spencer stayed like that until the door opened, but he didn't look up at all. 

"Doctor Reid, I'm going to ultrasound your arm. Agents Hotchner and LeBeau said that an Agent Rossi would be arriving to discharge you. He arrived a few minutes ago and is working on the paperwork. I have a JJ here with me. Is she allowed in?"

"Yes." 

"Good." 

Spencer ignored the doctor as she moved Spencer's arm to get a good look. The ultrasound would check for fluid buildup more than anything else, but it was a good tool to see what was going on under the skin and make sure that everything had been gotten from the wound.

"Everything looks good. I'm going to send a nurse in to clean up your arm and then you can get dressed. Agent Rossi brought you a change of clothes." 

"Thank you."

"You..." The doctor stopped, and Spencer looked up at her, resting his chin on his knees. She used the back of her hand to take Spencer's temperature on his forehead. It was very motherly. "A fight with your Doms is never good. Will you need something to help keep you calm?"

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Doctor Reid has only been collared a short time, and while this is the first fight he has had with his Doms, he's not weak," JJ said as she settled on the bed beside Spencer. "He's got me and our friends to make sure that he has what he needs."

"Good. Agent Rossi is working on the paperwork, and as soon as it's done, you are free to go, Doctor Reid." 

Spencer watched the doctor leave before turning his head to the side to look at JJ. JJ gave him a weak smile.

"Morgan was looking for Hotch when we found out that he and Remy had followed the ambulance. Morgan tried to call him and then Rossi did. We weren't aware that they knew nothing at all until Rossi collected me to join you here. He thought that maybe something soft would do you well."

"I"m good. I don't mind a cuddle, but I'm good. The trip home is not going to be fun at all, and it might make some of you uncomfortable."

"We've ridden the jet in silence before."

"I think it was you that said that a second Sub bench was added to the jet one for each of us yes?"

"Yes." JJ sounded very confused as she answered. 

"Good. Thank you." Spencer let his legs drop as the nurse from before came in. Spencer smiled at him. The nurse was a Sub and very happy to be there. Spencer didn't let his attitude change how Spencer felt at all. JJ watched as Spencer's arm was cleaned up and he was allowed to change his clothes. Rossi had brought Spencer one of his suits. Spencer was glad of it. Rossi called them his armor and Spence agreed but at least when he was in them; he wasn't anything more than what he was. Genius, Agent, Submissive but even though he was collared, he was not someone to fear anything. He had not messed up. 

Spencer had listened to the conversation between Aaron and Rossi as Rossi told Aaron that Spencer had been shot and that Spencer was going to the hospital. Spencer wasn't a slave, and he didn't need their permission to visit a doctor. He had allowed the hospital to have a Dom sign the paperwork. Some states demanded it of collared Subs but since Spencer was a citizen of Washington DC and worked for the FBI, he was under their rules, but it made some places feel better. Since Rossi had been his guardian while he had been courted, he stayed a secondary for paperwork given that the team sometimes split up in the field. 

When Spencer stepped out of the room he had been put in, Rossi whistled. 

"I thought that was that suit. The last time that you wore it, Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off of you and LeBeau made sure not to look at you. I know how much of an asshole Aaron can be, and I am sure that he upset you. So I figured that if you were going to make a statement to them, looking like this would only help. Now, Aaron and LeBeau went to back up your guy's rooms, and Prentiss went to get the rest of the rooms. The case is closed, and the UnSubs are dead. Victims were saved. We have a flight out as soon as we all get there pretty much. If I time this right, we should be the first to arrive."

Spencer nodded his head and grabbed his credentials and holster from where they had been taken from him in the ambulance. He affixed the holster, empty, to his belt and then slipped his credentials into his pocket. He looked at the discharge paperwork and made sure that it was all done correctly. He nodded and then turned to look at Rossi. 

"Let's go." 

Spencer followed Rossi out and barely paid attention, and he thought about what he was going to make Remy and Aaron do. It would make them remember that submission was a gift and that he had given his freely and it didn't mean that he was a meek thing that cowered when they got upset. Yes, Spencer had got hurt. He knew that, but it was an aspect of the job. He was going to get taken hostage at some point, everyone on the team had in their years, even JJ who stayed at the stations more often than not. He was going to get shot at, the people the people they chased didn't give up without a fight. Spencer didn't take stupid risks with his life even if he healed from injury. It was stupid just to take hits that would kill ordinary people just because he could heal. He had done a few things to protect others and take the hits but just to take the hits to take the hits? Spencer wasn't stupid. 

The ride to the airstrip that they had set down in was short, or at least it seemed short to Spencer. They were the first to arrive, and Spencer set himself up in the chair that was by itself with just a table on the other side. He picked up the book he had been reading on the way after the debrief. Rossi and JJ sat down in the four-seater table. Morgan and Prentiss were the first two onto the jet, and they both sat on the couch. Remy and Aaron were next. The doors shut and Spencer buckled himself in but didn't look up at Aaron or Remy. Spencer heard them strap themselves in. The pilot announced that they were getting ready to take off. 

Spencer kept reading or at least acting like he was reading. He felt eyes on him the entire time that take off happened and while they got to a safe flying elevation. The chime went off that told the team they could move around. Spencer looked up then. Aaron was in the process of unbuckling himself when Spencer looked at him. He sat down meekly and just looked at Spencer. 

"Can we talk privately?" Aaron asked.

"No, you and Remy bypassed that when you made the decision about what happened without talking to anyone. I didn't hear a word from you about what was going to happen to Rossi. He was there as well. Technically, he was the Dom whose orders I needed to follow at that point."

"We already agreed to whatever punishment you felt was appropriate," Remy said as he did unbuckle himself and turn around in the chair that he was seated in. 

"Yes, and I have already thought out what you two are going to do. You were going to make me take this whole flight home without telling me what my punishment had been. I'm going to be nice and make you two take your punishment on the way home. When the jet lands, your punishment will be over if you don't fight me." Spencer stood up after unbuckling, and he walked to the cabinet in the galley that held the Sub benches. There was an area where the table could be put up, and the benches set down. It would not be good for taking off or landing, but outside of turbulence, the Sub would kneel the whole time. It was cold, and it was impersonal, making a Dom kneel, but it was the only thing that Spencer could think of that wouldn't hurt all three of them more. 

Spencer could make Aaron and Remy feel like dogs by not letting them touch him for days, for hours, for weeks. He didn't believe in dragging anything out. He would rather get a strap taken to himself and take the pain, the disappointment and get it all over with and go on. Spencer knew that if he asked it, they would both allow him to take a strap to them but violence even punishment violence wasn't that answer in this case. 

"I'll get them," JJ said as she slipped in the galley. She looked back where Remy and Aaron were standing. "You get the area set up." JJ smiled at Spencer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She left the lipstick there unlike when Garcia kissed him and removed it. Spencer didn't feel like removing it either. He knew it was petty, but he felt like something should be because it made him feel good and not because he was afraid of how it would make his Doms feel.

Spencer put up the table and locked it into position and moved the stash of bags that were there. Morgan took them without a word. It was spare clothes for the team, just to be safe. It would put Aaron and Remy on their knees on the bench right in front of Spencer, but he was okay with that. He had plans to read for the entire three-hour trip home. 

"Spencer?" Remy asked. 

"Did I say you could talk?" Spencer asked making his voice sound like ice. Remy swallowed and shook his head as JJ dropped the two benches down onto the floor. Spencer moved them to where he wanted them. Spencer looked at Remy and at Aaron. Both of them looked like they were going to fight him. Spencer didn't say anything. 

"No," Aaron said. 

Spencer looked at Aaron and saw that hard glint that said he was going to fight Spencer. 

"Aaron," Remy said as he turned to where his back was to Spencer and he tried to get Aaron to look at him. Aaron kept staring at Spencer though like he was trying to force Spencer to renege on what he said their punishment was going to be. One of Spencer's various teachers from his time at the Houses had told him that if someone was unwilling to kneel to him, they did not deserve him. Spencer had asked every other teacher that followed, Dominant or Submissive and they had all agreed. If Aaron was refusing to kneel to show that he was sorry for what he had done to Spencer, what he had tried to do, then apparently Spencer had chosen wrong. Spencer's heart was breaking, but he was keeping it all inside. 

"Fine." Spencer leaned over and grabbed the two benches and carried them back to where they belonged. He turned the table back down. Spencer kept all of his emotions off of his face. Aaron and Remy did not deserve to see it. Spencer felt sorry for Remy but not entirely. Remy could have knelt without Aaron. It was all or nothing, Spencer wouldn't be able to keep Remy's collar and his relationship even if he did choose to kneel. 

Spencer didn't look at Aaron or Remy as he settled down into the seat once again and got comfortable. "I love you both, but I refuse to be in a relationship that is unequal. If I can be punished for messing up, so can you. Refusal means you don't see it that way and I will not be in that relationship." Spencer pulled papers out of his messenger bag that he hadn't noticed someone setting it beside him.

"What's that?" Prentiss asked.

"Given that I am wearing the collar of my boss, a notice of separation had to be filled out and turned in. It's to cover the FBI's ass. It protects me though because it means that from the moment I sign the paperwork and give it to Rossi, Rossi is my boss until I take off the collar or have it removed by the court if I go that route. I retained access to everything. My name is on it all and Remy and Aaron were added as signatories. So that part is easy as I just have to make copies of this and send it to them and no one will allow them access. Rossi will put down the time on the paper, and even if they decide to try and mess with my things before I can get it to my financial institutions, they can be charged with theft as they know they had no access. It's a Government form, so many places accept it as proof that a game isn't being played."

"You carry it around?" Morgan asked he looked genuinely hurt. 

"Certain paperwork I do. Anything I could need. I could probably get Garcia to email me whatever form I need, but I can't always be by a printer and things like this I would not want to involve her in my relationship issues." Spencer swallowed as he looked at the rest of the team, ignoring Aaron and Remy. Spencer was going to miss them, but he would land on his feet whenever he wanted. He would be up for grabs for whatever unit wanted him, and Spencer was looking forward to seeing what he was promised to get him on a team. 

"You..." Aaron said but stopped talking when Spencer finally looked at him. 

"I refuse to be in a relationship, Aaron where I can be punished in my personal life for doing my job and doing it well and doing nothing wrong. A relationship where you can tell me you are going to punish me and when it's proven that I did nothing wrong, you refuse to show that you know you did something wrong. I will not submit to a Dom who refused to say that he is wrong and refuses something that he sees as a right to do to me." Spencer looked at the paperwork in front of him, and even though tears started to blur his eyes, he began to fill it out. No one said anything as Spencer began at the top and worked his way all the way down to the bottom of the paper. He signed his name and looked up to find Rossi. 

What he saw instead was Remy and Aaron. Spencer realized that he had missed anything and everything while he had been working on the paperwork. He had cut off his hearing in a way that he missed what was going on around him. Remy had Aaron pressed into the wall in front of the table, one hand was gripping Aaron's ear so hard that Remy's hand was white. Remy was using that hold on Aaron's ear to keep Aaron's head turned to where Remy could talk into his ear. Spencer watched them as Remy talked. Aaron was white as a sheet, and Spencer wondered what Remy was saying to him. 

Spencer stood up so that he could give the paper to Rossi. He had a lot of things that he needed to do, and the first was figuring out where he was going to crash that night. There were plenty of options that were not crashing at a team members house, but he didn't figure that they would let him do that. Spencer took two steps toward Rossi and saw that the keys to his collar were already on the table in front of the older man. That was why he didn't figure he would be left to his own devices. He wasn't leaving the jet with the collar still on his neck. 

"Please, Spencer, just stop," Remy said, and his voice was rough like he was close to tears. 

Spencer looked at Remy, ignoring Aaron. Remy had tears in his eyes, but Spencer wasn't going to let that move him. 

"Aaron," Remy said, and it sounded like a threat. 

Spencer finally looked at Aaron's face, at his eyes. Aaron's eyes were locked on the sheet of paper in Spencer's hand, and he looked devastated. Aaron turned his head to look at Remy, and he nodded at him. Remy slumped down into Aaron's body in utter relief. 

"We will take the punishment that you choose, Spencer and whatever else you decide for us for this part," Aaron said. 

Remy shoved off of Aaron and walked to the galley to get the benches, Aaron picked up Spencer's pens and settled it on top of his messenger bag on the floor before he tipped up the table and locked it into position. He set them down precisely as Spencer had positioned them and Remy knelt first. Aaron was just a few seconds behind, and neither of them said a thing. JJ held her hand out for the paper, and Spencer looked at it before looking at his Doms. He folded the paper in half before he sat down, tucking it into his messenger bag. 

Spencer had initially wanted them silent the whole trip home, and they would discuss everything in private, and he would stick to that, but he wanted to know one single thing. Spencer opened his book and spread it on his lap before he leaned over and tipped up Aaron's chin to where Aaron was looking him in the eye. "Why?"

"Ego, plain and simple."

Spencer changed his mind on the single thing. He wanted to know another. "And why did you decide that I needed to be punished for getting shot on the job before you talked to the agent that I was with or me. I get that you told us to pull back, but you had to have realized that you didn't hear us anymore and then the shot rang out."

"I was scared and lashed out, and my emotions affected Remy."

"We will talk about the rest at home."

"Yes, Sir," Aaron and Remy said at the same time. 

Spencer looked at his Doms. He had never thought that they were infallible, but he hadn't seen any of this coming. It would take a while for them to heal from this. They would be hesitant and unsure for a long while, but they could heal from it. 

* * *

Aaron heard Garcia yelling something about a boy and stood up to find her. She was rushing through the bullpen and was waving a piece of paper in her hand. She ran up the steps and into Aaron's office, she dropped in the chair in front of Aaron's desk and tried to get control of her breathing. Morgan and Prentiss near ran into the room with Dave and JJ on their heels. Remy was at the Academy working with a few Mutants who were in the class. Spencer was still sitting on the Sub bench at Aaron's side. Spencer was sitting with his legs crossed and a pile of papers on a clipboard. Spencer's small desk hadn't arrived yet. It would collapse to where it would slide under Aaron's desk, but it allowed Spencer to sit on the bench and still work when he didn't want to be in the bullpen. Which happened less now than it had in the last eight months since Spencer had almost removed Aaron and Remy's collar because they had been upset at being called out for hurting Spencer. Aaron had taken stock of himself while watching Spencer fill out the paperwork to legally separate himself from Aaron and Remy. Aaron hadn't wanted it to happen, and he had done everything in his power to do it.

"Mama, you gotta speak in a full and complete sentence," Morgan said as he crouched in front of Garcia. In the wake of Aaron and Remy almost losing Spencer because of Aaron's ego, Prentiss had proposed to Morgan and Garcia. The wedding had been just weeks later, and all three of them had been more settled. When Patrick Doyle had reared his head, Prentiss had almost run, but she had stayed to protect her family. 

Garcia waved the paper, and it was that noise that made Spencer get up off of the bench, and he walked around to grab the paper from Garcia. His eyes scanned it quickly. Aaron expected him to look at Garcia, but no he looked at Aaron. 

"Who is Haley Brooks?" Spencer asked. 

"Haley was a Sub that Remy and I were in a contract with and at the end of it, it was assumed that he and I would offer her a collar. However, she made me choose between Remy and her a year into the two-year contract we had signed. Remy loved her, and it hurt both of us when we realized that she had only been in the relationship to secure me. I loved Remy too much to let him go, and it was then that I knew exactly how much I loved him."

"She was a bitch who wanted Hotch's money," Morgan said.

"As you can see the team doesn't like her." Aaron knew the thoughts of the entire team on Haley Brooks. It was part of the reason she was never brought up in name. 

"I knew you had tried to collar someone else, but you and Rem have never said her name."

"We try not to. I felt like an idiot because I never saw what she trying to do. It's been a long time since someone had tried to get into my bed for my money. I broke it off with many Subs when I was younger. Now what does that paper say and why does it have Haley's name on it."

"Miss Brooks is in a coma and was put there by a Dom. Since there was no father listed on the paper for the son that she has, a DNA search was done and it seems that Garcia has at least your DNA flagged, so it popped on her system. You have a son with her." Spencer handed over the paper.

Aaron looked at it, and while most of it he didn't understand all the way, the part where it listed the father, and the mother was impossible to understand. Aaron dropped down into his chair and looked at it. It was only in the last month of him and Remy being with Haley that they had stopped using condoms, but Aaron had been there for her visit where she had been given one of the subdermal implants for birth control. It had been what Aaron had agreed to when she wanted to go without condoms with him and Remy. It had been a wild night when the doctor had said that her levels would be good and condoms could be foregone. 

"I think that we need to go to the hospital. Your son is there and being kept in the children's ward while you are being searched for. I think that we have a lot of things we need to do today and getting Remy from the Academy is the first step."

"Yes," Aaron agreed. He folded the paper into one eight of its original size and slipped it into his inner suit jacket pocket. Aaron grabbed the mug of tea that Spencer had made him half an hour before and drained it. He pushed Spencer's mug onto him to finish off. JJ stepped up and took the mugs. 

"Rossi and I will handle things on this end. Strauss will help us, and we are going to make sure that you can take your son..." JJ trailed off and looked at Spencer. 

"Jack."

"Jack home with you."

"Thank you," Aaron said. He took off his gun and turned around to lock it in the safe. Spencer's gun was already in there. He took it off when he settled onto the bench for the afternoon.

"I'll call ahead and get Remy into a shower, and he should be ready by the time that the two of you get over to get him," Prentiss said. 

"Good. Thank you. I don't think that I could call him and not spill it." Aaron wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment. He looked at Spencer. "I think it would be better if you drove."

"Yes, I think so as well, your hands haven't stopped shaking." Spencer leaned over and picked up the keys from the dish that Aaron kept them in during the day. He liked them out where any one of the three of them could get them and not have to get into Aaron's desk to get them. Spencer slipped the keys into his pocket before taking both of Aaron's hands in his. Spencer pulled Aaron around to where he was facing Spencer. Aaron pushed the team out of his mind as Spencer stepped into Aaron's space. Aaron drew his hands from Spencer's and wrapped them around his Sub. He buried his face in Spencer's neck and tried to hold onto his emotions. 

Aaron inhaled and exhaled before he started to talk. "After Haley, Remy and I stopped bringing women into our bed, outside of Lisette. It was a long while before we wanted another woman. I stopped caring about kids. I made myself, I wanted one, I wanted one so bad with Haley. She agreed that no kids would be had until she had a collar around her neck and a ring on her finger. I didn't...She's had my son for years. I don't know how to feel."

"Feel pissed, angry, upset, gutted, whatever you are feeling is valid. I never wanted kids of my own, my biological kids that is. I knew that I was gay and didn't want a woman and with my genetics, I didn't want to play roulette. I don't need a kid to feel fulfilled like many Subs, male or female, or even Doms feel. I'd be happy with just the three of us until death."

"Spencer..." Aaron pulled out of Spencer's hold to look at Spencer's face. "You-"

Aaron stopped with Spencer's glare. 

"What have I said about interrupting me when I am talking about my feelings?" Spencer asked, the tone was hard, but his eyes were soft. 

"Sorry," Aaron said because it was a terrible habit of his and usually carried a punishment of a night of no sex for him. Since though that would be a punishment for Spencer and Remy as well, they were not barred from sex. Aaron just couldn't participate or get off on watching them have sex. It was rare now, but it still slipped through. Aaron tried too hard to make sure that Spencer knew his feelings were valid after the disaster that almost ended their relationship, but Spencer knew that his feelings were valid and he didn't like being interrupted. 

"You are forgiven, no punishment needed. What I was going to say was that while I had not thought about kids for us for a few years, I would never be upset about you taking responsibility for a child that you never knew existed. I will come to love him, as I came to love you. We have a big enough house given that you two sprawled like you need to claim the whole house before I moved in. Remy's bedroom would be a good one for Jack and given everything that has happened to poor Jack right now. I doubt that he is going to want to sleep in a strange house alone. Remy's room has a balcony, and Jack will probably like that. So let's go get Remy and head to the hospital and get possession of your son."

"Yes, Sir," Aaron said before he leaned in and kissed Spencer. He took solace in that kiss and tried to push his worry out. The love that he had for Haley was long gone. He didn't want to upset Jack with that, but Aaron cared little for what happened with her. The courts would not look kindly on her hiding a child from the father when she is the one that ended the relationship. Jack would probably be taken from her if she came out of the coma. Aaron would make sure that visitation happened, but it would have to be supervised as Aaron could see her taking Jack and running with him. 

Aaron followed Spencer out of the bullpen. He focused on Spencer because anything else would have him running. Running to the car. Running to Remy and hiding. Going to Haley was going to cause pain, no matter what. The pain of a child that Aaron had not got the chance to know. It had been five years since Haley had walked away. He had a son that had grown up without him, and he was going to swoop in and take him from the only parent that he had known. 

Taking the front passenger seat, Aaron settled in for the drive around the edge of the area to where the Academy section where Remy was. Aaron stayed where he was, keeping the belt locked in place as Spencer got out to find Remy. Aaron closed his eyes because he didn't know what to say to Remy when he got into the car. How did he tell Remy that Haley had hurt them again? 

"Aaron?" Remy asked as he got into the backseat of the car. Aaron could hear his voice from that he was behind him, Aaron shook his head and pulled the paper out of his pocket. He started to unfold it, but a hand closed over his. 

"How about I do this like an adult?" Spencer asked. 

Aaron nodded his head.

"Garcia stalks us all online and through probably very illegal means when it comes things that impact us. Rossi and I figured that it has happened since that debacle with the man who targeted the team in his weird grail quest. That's neither here nor there. Today Aaron's name was triggered, and it was in correlation to a DNA search. A young man has no father listed on his birth certificate, and when his mother was put into a coma, a search was done to find the father. Thus, Aaron's name was tripped. The boy's name is Jack Brooks."

"Haley. Are we going to get him?"

"Yes."

"I think it's a good idea for you to drive and maybe do the initial talking. We...we can't see straight when it comes to Haley."

"No, I understand. I have no prior relationships that would count, but I can see if I had left that day on the jet, I could see never wanting to even mention the two of you ever again." 

Aaron didn't say anything. The car lapsed to silence. Aaron tracked where they were based on time. He knew when they hit the highway, and he knew when they got off of it. The paper had not said the hospital that Jack was at, but Aaron assumed that Garcia had texted Spencer or told him, or something really. Aaron didn't care, but he knew that Spencer had to know. There were a lot of turns and a few straight stretches, and then the car shut off. 

"Remy, I didn't pay attention. Where is your gun?" Spencer asked.

"Locked in my safe in my locker at the Academy. Morgan said that he would get it and put it in Aaron's safe. I wasn't sure why at first but now it kind of makes sense. Is this...Spencer?"

"Yes, a secure hospital. Garcia texted me that we were going to have to smooth talk our way in. You two keep your mouths shut, and I won't have to use my real muscle to get us in here."

"I'll make sure that Aaron keeps his mouth shut, even if I have to use my charm on him."

Aaron opened his eyes as he opened the car door and found that it was a hospital for abused people, which Haley was but seeing it and understanding why Jack had been kept there made him ache. Aaron felt his knees try and give out as he stood up, but he forced himself not to fall down. Spencer was there in front of him before he could even think about asking for him. Remy got out of the back and wrapped himself around Spencer's back, allowing Aaron to hold both of them. Aaron didn't know how long they stood there like that, but he knew it was more than just a few minutes.

The chime on Spencer's phone pulled Aaron out of their arms. Aaron watched Spencer get the phone out of his pocket. Spencer's face fell as he read what was on there. 

"Spence?" Aaron asked.

"No matter if Haley wakes from her coma or not, the man who put her in it will be executed. That's all Garcia knows right now, but Strauss and Rossi are working on everything from the FBI's angle. It's been elevated to their jurisdiction. We need to get to Jack right now."

"Okay." 

"I've got him," Remy said as he slipped into Aaron's side and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. Spencer nodded and turned around to start for the doors where two burly looking men scared Aaron a little. 

"Hello, my name is Spencer Reid, an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation's Behavioural Analysis Unit, the two men behind me are my Doms. Agent Remy LeBeau who is a fellow BAU Agent and Aaron Hotchner who is the Unit Chief for our team." Spencer drew his ID an showed it while Remy raised up his and then Aaron's, allowing the guards to look at the pictures. 

"That was quick we were told that three agents from the BAU would be coming to talk to one of the kids, but I didn't think that it would be that quick. Hold on a second while I clear this."

"Of course." 

Aaron watched the man walk over to what looked like a phone booth but as soon as it was shut the man pressed a button, no sound could be heard. It was a soundproof booth. Aaron was happy with the care that the hospital took for those that were inside. Aaron regularly donated to places like it in all of the cities that they went to when a victim ended up in one. 

The guard came out with a smile on his face. 

"Agents, you are cleared to enter. I see that you have no weapons visible. I still need to have you go through a metal detector."

"That's fine, we understand. Agents LeBeau and I are mutants, but at the moment I have no offensive powers, and Agent LeBeau has his well in hand and if he decides that he can't control it as long as he doesn't touch anything everything will be fine." Spencer sounded sure, and it helped to settle the guards. Wallets and keys were handed over, and Remy took off his boots that had metal eyelets on them, and they made it through just fine. A doctor was waiting for them.

"Agents, I have Miss Brooks's medical file right here for you to look over." The doctor moved to hand it to Aaron, but Aaron didn't take it, and Spencer did. The doctor looked confused.

"Agent Spencer Reid, I don't shake hands even with another Submissive. I hold several Ph.D.s, and while none of them are medical, I can understand this better than them. What about the young son?"

"Jack is his name, and he's doing as well as he can. He is the one that called the cops and said that his mom wasn't moving after being yelled at by the man that his mother was seeing. The line went dead before the operator could get more. The first officer to arrive on scene found the apartment door open and Jack standing over his mother with a baseball bat that had blood on it. We are running that blood, but according to Jack's words after the man ripped the phone from Jack's hands and hung up, he backhanded the boy."

Aaron made a strangled sort of noise, and he was shocked that he could even do it. Remy's arm tightened around Aaron's waist, and he was shushed. 

"Jack picked up the bat and hit the man with it, but by then sirens were sounding as the first officer wasn't that far away on patrol. Jack said that he hit him twice and the second drew blood."

"He sounds like a strong boy," Spencer said.

"He is. His cheek is bruised, and there are...other marks that show that someone has not been gentle with him but nothing more than what we see with siblings who roughhouse. He's an only child though. He has had a full workup and other than the factor of the stress of living what has to be in an abusive home; he's in good health. The only thing he has done is tried to steal a phone to call someone. He clammed up wouldn't tell us who he was trying to call and he didn't get further than the first six numbers. I'm hoping that maybe one of you can figure it out. If it's a friend, who might cheer him up that is great or a family member."

"Miss Brooks has a sister and parents," Aaron said. He wondered why Jessica hadn't descended on Haley at the hospital. Jessica was a married and collared Sub, she would be allowed in with no issues and would be allowed to take custody of Jack.

"When we looked into that, the mother is dead, and there are two different restraining orders. Miss Brooks has one against her sister Jessica and Jessica had one against her father. We felt that it wouldn't be the best. Though Jack and Jessica's daughter go to the same school for Submissives as both, it seems displayed early."

Aaron was glad that Jessica finally had been able to get pregnant with her Dom, it had been a point of contention between the sisters and Aaron wondered if it was part of why Haley had a restraining order against Jessica. He had no clue what would cause Jessica to put one against her father. 

"Daddy!" a voice yelled out. Aaron looked around, but he stopped walking when a body slammed into his. Spencer was leaning back into him where someone had run into him. Aaron looked down to see a boy who looked a lot like Aaron had when he was that age. Spencer picked up the boy, and the boy wrapped his arms around Spence's neck. 

"Agent Hotchner?" the doctor asked.

"The DNA that was kicked back in the system was blocked due to Aaron's status in the FBI, but we were notified before when the results came back, and we were on our way when our boss told us that the DNA center had reached out to the FBI to get the name. Agent Hotchner here is Jack's biological father and never knew that he had a son." Spencer rubbed at the boy's head as

"How did you know who we were?" Aaron asked pushing Jack back some. 

"You feel the same as I have always felt when I think about you," Jack said with a grin on his face. He looked at Spencer. "A little bit ago when I hoped and wished that you would come and get me I felt two new people. I felt their love for me. Then I saw you three and the collar. One of my teachers at the school had two Doms, a male and a female and she wears a collar much like this."

"You are very verbose for a young man," Spencer said as he finally turned to where Jack could look entirely at Aaron. 

Aaron reached out and touched the bruise that was there on his cheek. Aaron let out a sob, and then he was hugging Jack and Spencer close. 

"Why don't we talk, Doc?" Remy said, and Aaron felt the two of them move away. Aaron allowed Spencer to lead them into what had to be the room Jack had been given as there were toys and coloring books on the bed. 

"I learned to read so that I could read to Aurora; she's my best friend in the whole world. We've been in school together for almost three years."

Aaron was glad that Haley was at least keeping Jack in social situations. Schools handled children from age one and up, in place of daycares. Daycares existed in the school during the summer but still taught the kids things. It was an excellent system for those that one of the parents couldn't stay home and raise them. Which was good because Aaron would need that. 

"Where does she live?' Spencer asked. 

"With her aunt. The one time I asked why she wasn't with her biological parents, she cried a little, so I haven't asked. Am I going home with you?" Jack asked as Spencer sat down on the bed. Aaron stood at the end of it. Jack didn't try and get out of Spencer's arms. Jack being a Submissive would explain that, but there was something else there. Aaron wasn't sure that he was a Submissive. Before the age of four, all kids were together all day at school. After four there were classes for each. Nothing sexual but teaching them about the different things that they would need to understand, most of it was social. Beginning with kindergarten, the classes were mostly joint again outside of physical education and sexual education classes. 

"Do you want to go home with us?" Aaron asked.

"I do. I..." Jack bit his lip and turned his face into Spencer's shirt. "I don't want to go back to mom's."

"You have bruises."

"Yes. Mommy has been drinking a lot of her red stuff, and it's not all Paul's fault. He hurt her but she usually liked it, she liked the bruises but she's been drinking more and more and then Paul has started to really hurt her."

"Who gave you the bruises, Jack?" Spencer asked. 

"Mommy doesn't understand her own strength when she's drinking the red stuff." 

"Well, I need to talk to your doctor, Jack so why don't you stay here with your Dad?" Spencer asked. 

Jack nodded and slid off of Spencer's lap to sit on the bed. He looked at Aaron with a frown on his face before he patted the bed. Aaron came around and sat down on the bed. Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's forehead in reassurance. 

"He's never going back to her if I have anything to say about it. I'll make sure that the doctor knows about the drinking and that a good re-education might be all that Paul needs. It sounds like neither one of them was good for each other," Spencer whispered into Aaron's ear. 

* * *

Aaron heard Remy and Jack playing in the library. Jack had taken a nap as soon as they had brought the boy home. Spencer was holed up in the kitchen with a laptop and Aaron's credit card. Spencer and Jack had talked the entire way home about what kind of things Jack wanted for his room. It was interesting to know that Jack wanted superheroes. Spencer was making sure that everything was being delivered the next day from a local store. He was compiling the list of what he wanted to be ordered that he couldn't get delivered. That would be Remy's job to get in the morning. 

Jack had already claimed sleeping with Spencer and Aaron understood it. Jack could feel Aaron's love, he called it unconditional love which had been shocking for Aaron both him understanding the word as well as what Aaron was feeling. 

A knock on the front door had Aaron going for his gun before starting for the door. He grabbed Spencer's arm, but Spencer shrugged him off and opened up the door. Aaron looked at the woman standing there. It was Jessica Brookes. 

"Jess," Aaron said, and movement at her feet drew his eyes. There was a little girl there. "Your daughter?"

"It's complicated and please don't make me discuss it out here." 

Aaron waved her in, and Spencer shut the door as they cleared it. That drew the little girl's eyes to him. Aaron watched as her eyes widened and she nearly knocked Spencer over, hugging his legs. 

"I wasn't aware that you had...Haley hasn't spoken of you in years. I told her that she would have to be alone while I talked to you alone. I think she'll be happy to have a collared Sub."

Aaron looked at Jessica's neck to see that she wasn't wearing the collar that she had been the last time that he had seen her. She was wearing a much simpler collar that had the lock removed it was a simple belt like enclosure. 

"Where is Robert?"

"Gone. Cancer. No, I don't want to talk about it. Not right now. We really do need to talk."

"Of course." Aaron waved her toward the living room nodding Spencer toward the kitchen. Spencer nodded, but the sound of running feet on the steps told Aaron that Jack was coming down. Spencer picked up the girl as Jack hit the bottom step. 

"LET HER GO!" Jack ran over to Spencer and tugged on Spencer's arm, jumping up to catch it. 

"Jack!" the girl said, and she wiggled back and forth, back and forth in Spencer's arms until he set her down. Jack hugged her tight. 

"So he is yours?" Jessica asked. 

Aaron looked at her, but a gasp from Spencer drew Aaron's gaze back to him. Spencer's eyes were purple, just like when he took Remy's power. Aaron looked down to see that the girl had her hand wrapped around Spencer's. Spencer looked down at her and turned the handhold to something better as he moved to the chair that was by the door to sit down in for Remy to put his boots on without having to lean over. Spencer sat down and pulled her up to sit on his knees with her facing him. She looked at him, and Spencer looked at Jack and pulled him to where he was beside Spencer. 

"So you are Aurora, huh? Raised by your aunt? You are such a pretty girl. My name is Spencer, and I want you to see something." Spencer reached into the basket that was by the front door and pulled out a deck of cards. Aaron watched as Spencer opened it up and let the cards fall into his hand. Spencer did a few card tricks, including pulling a card from Aurora's hair and when she pointed at Jack, Spencer did it to Jack as well. Spencer put the cards into a stack, and he grabbed Aurora's waist and lifted her to where he could set her down on a single knee. He patted the other, and Jack crawled up onto his other knee. Spencer looked at Jessica. "When did she come online?"

"A year ago."

"Good." Spencer held out his hand, and Aurora put one of her hands into it, but when Spencer pulled his hand away, Aurora laid the other hand there. Aaron saw the mutant power inhibitor that was used for children. It could be dialed down as they got control of their powers. Aaron swallowed because if Aurora was a mutant as well as Jessica's niece, Aaron was pretty sure that she was Aaron's, but Aaron wondered why Haley had given her up.

Spencer shuffled the cards and pulled out a card. He flipped it to where the kids could see it. King of Hearts. Aaron watched as it started to glow purple. Aurora gasped and nearly fell off of Spencer's leg, but Jack grabbed her. Jessica gasped as well. 

"Do you know what this means?" Spencer asked pointing at his collar, the card was still glowing in his hand. 

"Yes," Aurora said.

"Good." Spencer pointed at the purple on the collar. "This is Jack's Dad's claim on me." Spencer pointed at the red and grinned even bigger. "This is your Papa's claim on me."

"You know who my Papa is?" Aurora asked. 

"I do." Spencer looked over, and Remy appeared in the middle of the steps. Remy stopped as he got to the bottom, his eyes on the two kids in Spencer's lap. 

Spencer picked up the next card and handed it over to Aurora. 

"Why don't you show us what you can do sweetheart?" Spencer asked. 

Aurora gripped the card, and it started to glow. Remy gasped, and Spencer turned both kids around and tucked them close to his chest. He looked at Jessica. 

"I didn't know who the father was. She said it was a single father, but as Aurora had a visible mutation, she didn't want the freak child." 

"Visible?" Spencer asked.

"Her eyes. She has contacts in right now as she had faced too many issues at the school. I taught her how to put them in."

"She looks happy," Remy said, and he lifted up his head to show Jessica his eyes. 

"I've done my best, even after Haley slept with a judge to get a restraining order on me. I made sure that she went to the same school as Jack and I was glad that they grew close. I never told her because I was afraid of what Haley would do. I got a call tonight about her and the abuse Jack suffered at her hands from a friend at the hospital. Then I was told that Jack's father had been found, an FBI agent. Haley has only had a single FBI agent in her past, so I hoped that I could help you get custody and that you would know who Aurora's father was if it wasn't you."

"Well, Jessica you have kicked a hornet's nest with this. I will not let the restraining order stand on your record," Spencer said. He hugged the two kids and looked at Aaron and then Remy. "Go to your fathers. Jessica and I need to have a talk. Jack, why don't you show Aurora your bedroom."

"Is she going to live with us?" Jack asked as he jumped off of Spencer's lap and turned to help Aurora down. 

"She and Jessica will. We have a nice room that will work for Jessica, and we will all be one big happy family." 

* * *

Jessica came into the kitchen where Spencer was adding to the order that he was placing. He had found an interesting bed that was a double bed made to fit into a corner. He thought the kids would love it. Jessica looked worn out, and it was more than dealing with a child that was not her own and worrying about her nephew. 

"Your Dom died just before the twins were born didn't he?"

"Yes. I know that I haven't grieved not really, but Haley was going to get rid of Aurora, put her up for adoption. My father supported her, and it wasn't until now that I realized why. She resented Remy didn't she?"

"I would assume that she did as Aaron and Remy don't talk about her at all. She wanted Aaron and Aaron alone, and Remy was in the way. I don't know what she thought would happen. Having Jack would not get her Aaron. The moment that Aaron found out about Jack, he would have the whole of her birth record opened up, and the daughter would be found, Jack would be taken from her, and she would probably not get visitation. I'm glad that you took her in."

"The life insurance form my Dom helped me, and I work some, but I worry too much."

"Well, you don't have to do that anymore. Aurora is not going to be taken from you, and I was serious about moving you in here. We have the room, and a nanny can be hired. You won't have to lift a finger. We feed ourselves, and all of the laundries are sent out. With us in the city so much, a lady comes in and cleans. We would not expect you to pick anything. You are not Aaron or Remy's Sub. Though I don't clean either." Spencer inhaled and exhaled and realized how bad all of that sounded. "I'm at the end of my rope I think. Too much too soon. I'm not good with change. I think that maybe all of us need to eat and sleep on things before any decision is made. Jack had made a comment about me sharing the bed with him, but maybe the two of us will stay in the master bedroom, it has the largest bed."

"I don't want to separate Jack and Aurora anymore. I've been lying to Aurora since she could understand that she had a part of her that was missing. I hope she forgives me. I could see Haley running."

"So can Aaron. He has already started everything needed to take Jack from Haley. The boyfriend that put Haley in the hospital hit Jack, that's where the bruise came from. Haley has also been drinking red stuff according to Jack, and when Haley drinks it, she doesn't realize that she hurts Jack. Even if she wakes up, she isn't going to get Jack back outside of supervised visits."

"Aurora has problems with Doms, and I think that it has to do with her other mutant abilities."

"Remy has what is called his charm. He had issues with Subs growing up, the feelings from them feel very different than Doms, and he knew he was a Dom. So I can see Aurora having issues with the opposite dynamic."

The sound of running feet had Spencer looking up at the doorway as Aurora ran in a screech in her throat before she jumped into Jessica's lap just as Jack ran in the door. He pouted a little as she cuddled into her aunt's lap, but he got over it quickly and settled into Spencer's lap.

"It doesn't explain Jack though," Spencer said. He saw his two Doms enter the kitchen with smiles on their faces. There was anger and pain in their eyes, but they were putting on a good face for the kids. 

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked. 

Spencer looked at Aaron to see that he was looking at Jack. Spencer dropped his gaze to Jack and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, trapping the boy in his lap. 

"Jack's only ever showed submissive traits, it's why he's with Aurora in school," Jessica pointed out. 

Spencer shook Jack in his lap a little, and Jack just bowed his head. 

"I told you someone would figure it out," Aurora said. 

"What?" Jessica asked. 

"Mom didn't want me to be like Dad. I learned by watching and mimicking, and then I met Aurora, and I didn't want to be apart from her any more than I had to. Then six months ago, Mom started to get really upset about something. She would get on the computer, and she would drink that red stuff more and more and yell and get so angry. She made sure that I couldn't ever see it, but I heard her one night with Paul. She was yelling that a whore got what she wanted."

"Jack, that's-" Jessica looked horrified, and she looked at Spencer after stopping. 

"I know it's not a good word. No one should be called it but it's what she said, and my teacher has always said that when telling someone what someone else said you should always say exactly what they said or you are lying."

"Yes, that's very true. Do you know who she was talking about?" Spencer asked. 

Jack looked, at Aaron and then at Spencer. He swallowed and turned to curl into Spencer's lap. 

"You saw me and then when you saw me with the man who felt like your father and the love he had you figured it out."

"Yes. You were talking, and there was a dark-skinned man with you. It just listed you as Agent Reid. I almost tried to find you."

"I'm glad you didn't you could have been hurt. So now you have an aunt, three fathers, and a sister, I think it's a pretty good deal don't you?"

"Aurora was right that she's my sister?" Jack asked.

"Twins at that, well gestationally, you have the same mother but different fathers so not fully biologically twins."

"Spencer," Aaron said softly and gently. 

"Sorry."

"Are you really smart?" Aurora asked. 

"I am really smart."

"Good." Aurora yawned, and just as she was finishing, Jack yawned as well. 

"We want a sleepover," Jack demanded, yawning again.

"Jessica and I were already going to sleep in the bed with you," Spencer pointed out.

"No," Aurora said as she held out her hands to Remy. Remy walked over and picked her up, settling her to where she could lay her head on his shoulder. Jack held his hands out to Aaron and Aaron did the same thing. 

"All of us, we can drag the beds onto the floor and all cuddle and sleep, please." Jack tried not to fall asleep on his father's chest but it was hard, and Spencer could see his eyes drooping more and more. 

"Ah, that kind of sleepover. Okay. Well, you two can direct from the chair in the bedroom because it's going to take all four of us to get the mattresses off of the beds. So let's go."

Spencer wasn't sure how the hell they were all going to sleep on the mattresses and not be sore the next day, but it would help settle the kids, so he was all for it. Spencer had never seen anything like this coming. He had been quite happy with his two Doms and their job, but n

ow they had two kids and a Sub who needed a lot of care to get herself straight again. It was going to be a lot of work, but the looks on Aaron and Remy's faces when they realized that they were both fathers was worth whatever came their way. 

One Year Later

Aaron heard the yelling from the front door as he slipped his key into the lock. Remy was at his back with their bags in hand. Spencer had told them that there was a party going on to welcome them home, but the number of cars that they knew on the street said that it was a massive party. 

"DAD!" Jack yelled from where he was slung over Morgan's shoulder, and Morgan had a hold of his feet. Jack's hair was short, or it would be hanging down. "SAVE ME! PAPA, SAVE ME!"

"I don't know," Spencer said as he appeared with Aurora sitting on his shoulders, he looked like he came from the kitchen. "You told Derek that you would beat him up if he didn't give you the bestest piece of chicken."

Jack giggled and Morgan kind of jumped in place making Jack bounce safely. Aaron smiled at his son before stepping up to kiss Spencer hello. Aurora giggled as Aaron drew out of the kiss. Remy was right there to kiss Spencer as well. 

"Missed you," Spencer said. 

"Need help down, My Lady?" Remy asked as he raised up his hands to take Aurora off of his shoulders. 

"There were monsters who like to tickle little girl feet in the yard. Uncle Will took care of them!" Aurora said as Remy pulled her off of Spencer's shoulders and started for the backyard. Morgan followed behind, Jack still hanging upside down. 

"Oh, really? Let me see these beasts to make sure that they are dead."

Aaron reached out and cupped Spencer's arm that was still in a sling. 

"I didn't pick her up. Morgan put her there."

"Good. The visit went about as well as we thought that it was going to. You were right that we needed to take black and white versions of the pictures as well as none of the victims in them. He wanted to relive the death that he wrought."

"Still three weeks for a visit just because a copycat popped up. You know that we didn't like not going out there."

"I know, but I stand by it. Remy and I had it, and we did just fine. Morgan said that the doctor said to keep the sling on for a week? Shouldn't you heal up in quicker time than that?" Aaron asked. Aaron hated that Spencer had been attacked by a vicious killer while he and Remy had been stuck in Hawaii working a case as well doing a deathbed visit on a killer that Aaron and Remy had taken down just after Remy had joined the team. The only downside was that while Aaron and Remy had been working that case, the rest of the team had been tasked with going after a local serial killer who was killing submissive mutants. Spencer had stayed inside of the station, which was the one that Will worked out of, and unless Will was there with him, he wasn't left without someone else from the team with him. 

It had ultimately failed as the UnSub had figured out that Spencer was a mutant, which wasn't well known at all.

"We figured out what we were missing after I was attacked."

"What?"

"How he was subduing the victims. It is not a drug that is in the mainstream and was disbanded over thirty years ago, but there are those that inhibit mutant powers, which I had a bad reaction to. That's why he only got to break my arm in three places. I stopped breathing because I reacted to it, but my healing is pretty much gone for a while. The half-life of the drug is a year. So for the next year, I'm just plain me. The UnSub found a stockpile of it that had been stolen by extremists and was using it. It's not tested for on any panel, and if it weren't for figuring out why I stopped breathing and led us to it, we never would have known. The hospital that it had been stolen from thirty years ago had to fess up as all of the government, and other police agencies were very diligent in getting rid of it. Other ways, like the wrist brace inhibitor, were created so that it wasn't damaging."

"Damn, so your arm is like broke-broke?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. I was the one that made a choice not to tell you and Remy. I killed him, Aaron. I snapped his neck after he broke my arm. It was ruled justifiable, even if being drugged wouldn't have stopped anyone from actually trying to go after me. Rossi forced me to talk to a therapist this morning, and I have to go back for a few other follow-ups over the next few weeks. I am confined to the Academy for the next month because with that Sub in DC snapping after a case and killing people they are taking extra care. I'll sleep better tonight with both of you home, but I will let you know that the new mattress came for the sleepover room and we used it last night, and I think that Jack and Aurora are set on using it for a while."

"I'm glad it came in." Aaron reached up and cupped Spencer's elbow again to raise it up and remove the sling. There was no fear in Spencer's eyes at Aaron manipulating his arm. Aaron was really damned glad that Spencer loved and trusted them both as much as he did. Spencer didn't like change, but he had adapted well to having two kids and another Sub in the house. Jessica had been worried about Spencer thinking that she would try and worm her way into Aaron or even Remy's bed, but Spencer never acted like Jessica was anything other than what she was, the aunt to the kids. Aaron was pretty damned sure that Spencer liked her more than Aaron or Remy did and saw her as a sister of sorts. "What kind of pain medication are you on?"

"Tylenol," Spencer said as he tried to step back, but Aaron frowned at him and wrapped his free arm around Spencer's waist to stop him from leaving. 

"The doctor prescribed you Tylenol with Codeine?" Aaron asked.

"No, the doctor gave me something else, and I chose not to take it. I'm taking over the counter Tylenol." 

Aaron remembered Spencer talking about when he had broken a leg in school and had taken medication for it. Aaron had focused more on the injury and less on what happened during and after it. He knew that Spencer had worn a suppression collar for some of his training at Morsus, and he didn't see where they would have kept him on it while his leg healed but if Spencer was adamant. 

"I've found that the call of the relief of my mind at the hands of pain medication is too much to resist. I don't trust myself to not take it even after so I didn't fill it. It's in your desk drawer though."

"You would take it if Remy or I gave it to you?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"And you trust us to know when you need it and will take it with no issue?"

"Yes."

"I can see why you never told us. There is no way we could have predicted this, but we will have a discussion about it. You are not in trouble because really painkillers are not exactly something you take at all. I've never even heard you complain about a headache. Remy wanted to run to that store a few blocks over and get the bottle of that scotch that he's been talking to Dave about. I think we can talk him into getting it. You can take it and eat something small. I know that dinner isn't planning on being ready for two hours."

"I can wait."

"No, Spencer you are taking one, and you are taking it as soon as Remy gets back."

"What's Remy doing?" Remy asked as he entered the kitchen from the backyard. He looked between the two of them and Aaron could tell that he knew something was wrong. 

"There is a prescription in my desk drawer upstairs for Spencer. I would like you to fill it as soon as possible. I thought you could get that scotch you wanted Dave to try."

Remy's eyes fell to Spencer's arm, and he opened his mouth, but when Aaron shook his head, Remy stopped. He nodded and walked over to press a kiss to Spencer's cheek followed by Aaron's before he went up the steps. 

"What do you need?" Aaron asked.

"I just want to sit in your lap for hours." Spencer sagged into Aaron's body, and it felt good, but Aaron knew that Spencer was in pain and for right now if sitting in Aaron's lap would help with that, he would allow it to happen. Aaron carefully put the sling back on Spencer before slipping his arm into it. Spencer had the worst luck it seemed. 

"Let's go outside." Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer's back and started to lead Spencer outside. The backyard was full of various BAU people, and Aaron smiled at Jack Garrett and his family, it seemed that extended BAU family as well. Aaron looked around for Jessica and found her sitting at one of the three picnic tables that had found a home in his backyard after Spencer started to want to host cookouts and parties for the team. Spencer wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but he liked the team, and he liked spending time with them. 

There was a large padded chair that fit Aaron and Spencer well, or Spencer and Remy, or Spencer and both kids as they were usually who took it over. Aaron directed them over to it, and he sat down. He didn't even need to pull Spencer down into his lap, Spencer sat down right away. He sat so that his hurt arm was pressed into Aaron's body. Aaron could feel the cast on the forearm well, but he would get used to it. Spencer didn't have a knowledge base for dealing with the fact that he was in pain. He had healed everything since he was a child. The pain was fleeting. The last time that Spencer had broken something, he had tripped over thin air and broke his wrist landing wrong. Aaron had watched as Spencer kept his arm still for a few moments and then he was fine. 

"Daddy!" Aurora yelled from where she was swinging on the playset that had been put into the backyard. The house and yard were full of kid things, and to Aaron, it warmed his heart. He hadn't seen kids in his life, not like this. 

Spencer waved at Aurora before she turned back to look at Henry who was watching her swing. Aaron looked around the yard to find the team. A very pregnant JJ was sitting in a chair beside Garcia who in her own terms was a little bit pregnant. Aaron found the rest of the team but paused because Anderson was there. Aaron realized that he was sitting at the table with Jessica. 

"What's going on there?" Aaron asked and nudged Spencer's head toward where Jessica and Anderson were. 

"Anderson has been the one driving me to and from work. Last week we all met at that little diner that you like, and you have hooked Jack on. Jessica brought the kids after picking them up, and Grant tried to drop me off, but Aurora demanded that he stay and that I pay for his food for driving me."

Aaron laughed because it was a little lesson that Aurora took a little too much to heart. She was adorable but tried to pay everyone back and had been a little demanding lately on Aaron, Spencer, Remy, and even Jessica footing that bill. Aaron knew that they would have to take her in hand and get her to understand, but she was too adorable. 

"So Grant stayed to eat with us, and he became enamored with Jessica so now every day when he drops me off, he stays and eats dinner with us and flirts very gently with Jessica. I don't know if he is just hoping that I won't call him on it or he thinks I don't realize what he is doing. Given the hand holding that is going on right now, I think that Jessica likes him as well."

"She hasn't shown an interest in anyone in a year," Aaron pointed out.

Jessica shifted in her seat and brushed her hair behind her ear. Aaron saw that she had taken off her collar. He smiled because he was happy about, he just wasn't sure what he thought of Anderson dating and showing an interest in a woman that Aaron had come to love as a sister years before and it had only gotten more in-depth with her living with them. 

"The Marsden's down the street are wanting to put their house on the market in about six months. I told them to talk to us first."

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because Jessica isn't going to want to go far and a newly collared couple is not going to want to live in a house with another couple."

"You want to buy them a house?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. I have enough money to do it since you and Remy somehow end up buying all of my clothes when we go shopping. And all of my books, even if I order them online. You and Remy pay most of the house bills and split what's left between Jessica and me as far as money goes. The food budget is random. I only pay for Mom staying at Bennington and her books habit. I have a large nest egg."

"Hmm," Aaron said, and he buried his face into Spencer's neck as he thought about it. He and Remy had discussed bills, and really Aaron made a lot more than either of them, he thought, but as he started to think about it, Aaron wondered what Spencer did make with his Doctorate in Dynamics as well as his other regular doctorates. Spencer could make more than Remy, but Aaron and Remy liked buying Spencer's clothes and sneakily changing the card that was being charged when Spencer bought the books online. Spencer allowed it, and the first few times he had realized what his Doms had done, Spencer had blushed for an hour. It was small things that showed Spencer that they adored him. Spencer worked, and Aaron could never see him not working, his mind would crazy if he didn't. Even on weekends home or week vacations, Spencer worked on something, even if it was an article that was going t be published or a paper for a medical journal or even papers on Dynamics for houses. 

"That's your 'I will agree for now but don't hold me to it when the time comes' hmm."

"You know me too well," Aaron said with a laugh. Aaron raised his head, and Spencer settled down better on his lap. Spencer yawned and wiggled around a little. "Why don't you nap until Remy gets back?"

"Okay," Spencer said, and he closed his eyes, Aaron felt the lashes swipe on the skin of his neck. 

Aaron marveled at Spencer's ability to sleep at any point if he was at least touching him or Remy. Aaron had got used to doing his work on the couch with a pillow stacked on Spencer's legs and then a hard flat surface on top of the pillow when they were flying home from a case. 

"We tried," Morgan said as he sat down in the chair beside Aaron. "He freaked out, and we knew that even if we called as soon as we realized that he wasn't healing you guys were ten hours out and when Rossi mentioned calling, Reid freaked out even more. Rossi and I decided that until we found out what was wrong, the best thing was to keep him calm."

"It was a tough position, but I truly do understand. I'm not upset with any of you. While I hate that he was without Remy or me if we were closer I could understand."

"The doctor's never thought that he was dying or I would have gone against his wishes." 

"He's very independent, and Remy and I have minor issues with letting him be that way. His parents did a lot to make sure that he was never going to be a pet, which many with his IQ are pets. His autonomy is something that we struggle with."

"I know, and Rossi and I spent an hour. I see both sides, and I don't know how I would really feel in either your position or his. Rossi is a lot more laid back than most Doms, and he sided with Spencer throughout it all. Penny would want Emily and I with her while Emily would be more like Spencer."

"I think that part of his freaking out was the fact that he needed to get his head around his injury and the drug he was given before he took on mine and Remy's worry as well. He's never been injured like that before. He always heals. He prefers hospitals even though truly he has no reason to ever go to them. That was all him when he got shot. Dave didn't make him, and Dave said he was going before I could even demand that Spencer went. He goes to yearly checkups and gets bloodwork done, gets poked and prodded and every other test that every other Sub goes through to make sure that they are healthy. Every single time it's perfect. No matter what he eats, no high blood sugar, no high cholesterol. He doesn't eat whatever he wants because if he did Remy or I would. He makes the kids eat balanced meals, so he eats them as well. He does indulge when he wants, or he has a stressful day. I watched him eat an entire box of cookies a few weeks ago because the TV show he was watching had upset him. He called it a snaccident."

"Penelope asked about that once, she sees him eat well in the bullpen, and I wondered if it was because he truly needed to or it was all for looks. He wants to be seen eating well so that no one thinks you and Remy are Doms that let him do what he wants."

"We indulge him on whatever he wants, and I have heard the talk of the others in our building. Remy and I could never be happy with a Sub that rolled over and didn't push us. There is also the fact that Spencer reamed out that asshole on eight just because she thought that Spencer was a Sub and that meant that he was there for everyone."

"What?"

"Not sexually but she thought that he would be a good little Sub and run and get her coffee from that place that everyone likes. Spencer let her know what he thought of the fact that she tried to order him to do something that was no in his job description."

"Is that the woman that got called into HR and fired?"

"Yes, it seemed that she was doing things like that to all of the Subs in the building who were not collared or in a contract. Some had spoken up, but none pushed. Spencer wanted her fired after he heard that others had sent in complaints. She used and dropped unattached Subs when they were no longer needed for her to get what she wanted."

"Wow, no wonder they kept the reasoning behind her firing silent."

"And it's why she didn't fight it. She wouldn't survive that and still be able to collar a Sub." 

Spencer shifted in Aaron's lap like he was waking up. Aaron looked up to see Remy exiting the doors from the kitchen. Aaron smiled. Even without his link to Remy through his powers, it seemed that Spencer still knew when Remy was coming home. Remy stopped at the table that had some side dishes out on it. He grabbed a stack of crackers, cheese, and meat and piled them onto a plate. He piled three cans of pop on top of themselves and propped his chin on the top one to carry them over safely. Aaron held out his free hand and took the top pop while Remy settled the plate on the arm of the chair. Aaron opened that pop and laid it in the cup holder before he took the second and opened it and took a drink. Spencer rolled his head away from Aaron, Aaron looked down to see his eyes opening up. Spencer gave Aaron a sleepy smile, and it was those kinds of smiles that usually ended up with them being late for work. 

"Got some food here," Aaron said as he nodded his head toward the plate. Spencer picked it up and laid it in his lap before he grabbed the can of pop. Aaron watched Spencer lay out the crackers in a circle before setting the pepperoni on the cracker followed by the cheese. It was so careful, so perfect and then the frown appeared on his face when he had two extra pieces of cheese. He pulled them apart and handed one each to Aaron and Remy. The grin on Remy's face said that he did it on purpose. Spencer would have shared one of the cracker stacks with Aaron and Remy. There were nine stacks, and Spencer ate five of them before he held out his hand. A bottle of water appeared in one of Remy's hands followed by the second hand with a pill in it. Spencer drank half of the water and then swallowed the pill and drank the other half of the water. Remy took the empty bottle and tossed it toward the recycle bin in the yard by the trash can.

Spencer started to eat the rest of the cracker stacks. He was focused entirely on eating, and Aaron watched the people around. 

"Uncle Spencer," Henry said as he wandered toward them. 

Remy laughed and picked the boy up and swapped him for the empty plate of food. Henry laughed and cuddled in close, missing the casted arm as he did. "Mommy said that sleepover might not happen."

"Oh, no. It is. Tomorrow night you, Jack, and Aurora will have a sleepover here. Just because my arm is broken doesn't mean that we will not have a lot of fun. I mean Uncle Aaron and Uncle Remy are home, and that means that they will be at our beck and call."

Henry giggled and leaned into Spencer. Aaron wrapped his arm around Henry and tugged him a little closer to Spencer. 

"That's exactly right, Remy and I will do whatever you need," Aaron said. 

"Henry, come play!" Aurora yelled from across the yard. Henry wiggled out of Spencer's lap carefully and took off for his friends. 

"So, Hotch," Garrett said as he walked over toward them. "When are you putting a ring on that lovely, intelligent finger?"

"When I decide he's allowed," Spencer answer with a wicked grin. 

Aaron laughed and only smiled at Garrett as he wandered away. 

"Speaking of allowed," Remy said as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek. "I need to see Morgan and Will about grilling. You keep the petite here, Aaron so that he doesn't get wobbly and fall."

"I'll stay here, Rems. I adore Aaron's lap. I'll also make the promise now to eat everything the two of you put on my plate, as long as it's reasonable."

Remy chuckled as he walked away. Aaron pressed a kiss to Spencer's cheek. 

"I know that you have told Remy and I that you don't need a ring on your finger and just a collar around your neck but in my family collars came first and three years after that was a ring on the finger after a wedding. That's a little over a year from now so be prepared. It'll be a simple ceremony here in the backyard with just our families. Given my job, we will have to do press releases and pictures for papers and probably a few magazines. JJ will handle all of that."

"A ring on the finger huh?" Spencer held up his hand and grinned. "I could live with it."

"Remy and I are already working on getting it designed. It will be a surprise until the day we slip it on your finger."

"Good." Spencer sighed and settled down into Aaron's lap, his eyes on Remy. "I will consent to be married to you and Remy."

"We are glad. There is a reason that Remy made me be the one to ask and not be around when I did."

"He's good at that kind of thing. Don't worry, Aaron. It doesn't harm me in any way, and it will make you happy, and that makes me happy. A ring on my finger or a collar around my neck, neither matter in the long run. I'm yours and I'm Remy's, and nothing else would show that more than the fact that I stay even before the collar and before you and Remy put your ring on me."

Aaron could see Spencer's eyes dilating as he talked. The pills were starting to work. The tenseness that Aaron had not realized was in Spencer's body was leaving, it had to be the pain. A little longer and Aaron would have caught it but feeling it go away now, Aaron hated the pain that Spencer was in. Aaron wanted to rant and rave and he would, in the privacy of the playroom and only with Remy around. Spencer did not need to be the brunt of the anger, not right now. They would talk when all three of them were level-headed, and Spencer had adjusted to taking the painkillers that he had been prescribed. Just seeing how relaxed Spencer was right now meant that Aaron knew that he was right. He didn't think that it was going to be a problem though because Aaron had been thinking about it and he was sure that Spencer's like of the drug was because it quieted his mind. Subspace did that for him now, and he didn't need the lure of the drug. Still, Aaron and Remy would watch him close and monitor the pills. It wasn't long before Spencer was asleep again. 

Everyone was making stops at the grill, giving Morgan, Will, and Remy a hard time about them controlling the food and it had better not be late. 

"All of the discharge papers Spence put on your desk, Hotch. About the care of the cast and exactly what he can do over the next few weeks before his appointment," JJ said as she sat down in the spot that Morgan had been in. "He went over a lot of things with the doctor before he was released. I think the doctor was overwhelmed by the questions."

"He tends to do that. He made Remy blush at the last checkup that Remy had. It was quite entertaining."

"He's good for you both. He makes you happy and keeps you fun while for Remy he's a constant. I know that you don't look like your emotions change, but I know that they do, but Spencer really doesn't feel much anger or disgust, outside of UnSubs. Spence adores the both of you."

"And we adore him."

"I couldn't help but hear about the bells that will be ringing in about a year. Henry would still be young enough to be a bearer of some kind."

"I was thinking that each of the three older kids could carry the rings and little No Name Morgan could be convinced to toss flowers in an adorable fashion." Aaron had thought about it, he had thought about the wedding a lot. Aaron had planned on getting some of it detailed out before telling Spencer, but it had just seemed right to do it now. 

"He makes you happy, Aaron Hotchner. He and Remy and that's all we have ever wanted for you." 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](www.mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
